The Journal
by JoetheGrim
Summary: Training Trip turned Survival Trip - previous name - Jiraiya tries teaching Naruto some sealing on their trip, he really likes it so Jiraiya gives him the Hiraishin on the off-chance that he figures it out. It doesn't turn out well and Jiraiya needs to return to Konoha alone. Naruto, however, will do all he can to survive in this new frozen world he had found himself in.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is written in the style of sporadic Journal updates. Meaning it will be in first person and past tense (should be, at least.)

There is a lot of technical mumbo-jumbo that not even I fully understand (yes, I made it up on the spot, but that doesn't mean it makes a lot of sense to me)

In case this gets good reviews I might do a follow-up.

This is not another, 'X becomes the Dovahkiin' He will meet characters from canon Skyrim-verse, though.

I came up with the idea, planned this out (wrote out the basic plot) and wrote it in less than half a week. And yet I can't write a chapter for Bee&Strawberry that's one third this size. :/

if it says:

* * *

… 3 days skipped

* * *

that means that exactly 3 days have been skipped, (date was 7th , 3 days are skipped [8th, 9th, 10th] meaning that the next date is the 11th .

However if it says that two weeks have been skipped, that could mean anything between 12 and 16 days.

For months, the tolerance is even bigger, sometimes up to a week or more.

First entry in the fanfic Is just that, the first entry in the journal.

Naruto enters something for each day, even if it is just, 'Ate ramen, trained, went to bed' the days that are skipped are either skipped to remain a mytery or because I couldn't think of anything interesting to put there and needed a timeskip.

[] - these indicate my own notes, mainly translations.

... - these indicate a pause in writing, maybe he had an epiphany while writing and went away to work on something, maybe he had to go to the bathroom really quick

* * *

Journal – Uzumaki Naruto

Date – July 30th

Uzumaki Naruto – Genin – Konohagakure no sato – Elemental Nations

* * *

Date: July 30th

It's been 3 weeks and 2 days since I left Konoha with Ero-Sennin. So far I've only learned Fuuinjutsu from him but it's getting more and more interesting every time I open the scrolls he gave me.

He mostly just shows me what I should learn and leaves, probably hunting for girls. I could never figure it out really, why does he keep chasing young women when he knows that the only woman who's ever going to care about him is Baa-chan.

If she ever finds this book, I'll just kill myself to save her the trouble.

Anyway, right now I have about... a dozen scrolls on fuuinjutsu and about half-a-dozen on various other techniques. I need more 'variation' as he said...

* * *

... 1 day skipped

* * *

Date: February 1st

I can't believe what I just heard. Ero-Sennin just gave me all his scrolls on Hiraishin no jutsu!

No... not Ero-Sennin, Jiraiya-sensei; he just bought himself 3 months of me talking to him with respect. He said, and I quote: "The way you look at seals, it reminds me of the Yondaime; I hope you can figure out the jutsu, because I sure as Hell never did..."

He gave me a jutsu. One of the most powerful jutsu in existence. A jutsu which the Yondaime used to destroy an entire army single-handedly.

I have no idea what to do now.

...

I can't sleep, I'll stay up and try to figure out the Hiraishin.

* * *

February 2nd

* * *

I'm making progress, I think. I know I'm getting somewhere with all of this but I have no idea about the details behind the jutsu itself; sure, the yellow flash and instant movement are the exterior parts, but there isn't anyone in the world left who knows the basics.

I need some sleep.

* * *

February 3rd

* * *

Jiraiya-sensei keeps ignoring me. I told him that I may have figured it out but he just says that it's a lot more complicated than that; he has no idea about my plan, I prepared the ground and have started drawing the matrix.

I made a single scroll and drew the navigation part of the jutsu on it; first test will be at 20 meters. On the ground I already drew the basic shape of the matrix, a spiral with additional 6 nodes around it, 2 prongs on each of the nodes serving various uses, such as stabilisation and chakra circulation through the seal.

Prongs on the nodes that I named 'East' and 'West' (My imagination seems to have left me when I was naming them) have additional sub-prong attached to each, while the nodes 'North East', 'North West', 'South East' and 'South West' each have only one sub-prong attached in total, on the southern-most and the northern-most prong...

If someone told me 2 months ago that I would not only understand all that but that I would be writing it...

I feel like sighing when I remember that this is actually a simplified explanation.

...

Basically, I'll sit in the centre of the spiral on the ground, activate the seal on the ground with a few dozen hand-signs (no big deal, it just took me 3 hours to memorize the sequence), the seals that are drawn on my body (I still can't believe I tried to draw on my back by myself... Kage Bunshin saved me so much trouble) will react and I'll be transported to the scroll 20 meters ahead. Hopefully in a yellow flash and not a violent explosion.

I'll show Jiraiya-sensei what I can do... I'll even use his lessons 'Always keep all your equipment on you that way, even if you don't care much about your life, you will care about all the valuables enough to at least try and concentrate'.

...

This is it, it's finished, He'll be back very soon, the seals are complete, I can feel the link between the seals on my back and the seals in the scroll.

I know it's not battle-ready, no one would just let you draw a giant seal array on the ground, sketch a 10 ft seal on their body and run through 30 hand-signs... but I have to start somewhere, I'm still convinced that the Yondaime had a seal array hidden on his body. That must have been the key to the Hiraishin.

Now, Uzumaki Naruto Konohas' Genin will close the book.

Uzumaki Naruto Konohas' Orange flash will open it in a few minutes.

(If only I could put in the orange color right away)

* * *

Journal: Jiraiya of the Sannin

Date: February 3rd

ShitShitShitShitShitShitShit ShitShitShitShitShitShitShit ShitShitShitShitShitShitShit ShitShitShitShitShitShitShit ShitShitShitShitShitShitShit ShitShitShitShitShitShitShit ShitShitShitShitShitShitShit ShitShitShitShitShitShitShit ...

I was an idiot to give him the Hiraishin. I was so stupid, my perverseness cost me another student. I tried to stop him, but he had a barrier seal over the array and I couldn't break it in time...

I took the scroll, maybe the jutsu is delayed; no, Minato said that a few minutes a day was the limit travelling at that speed.

...

It's been hours and I'm writing while on a toad. I'm going home, no, I just killed my godson...

I'm afraid that if I try and travel on my own I'll throw up.

If Tsunade doesn't kill me his friends will, if they don't... I'm honestly thinking about giving up on life

...

No! Giving up is not an option! I will not give up on the world, I will not give up on life, I will not give up on Naruto.

There is no body, there is no blood, everything shows that his experiment was at least a partial success, he did not appear at the designated spot but he may still be aliv

...

He's alive! I had an epiphany while riding the toad, I went to Mount Myobokuzan and checked their records, they say that his current status is 'alive'.

After some checking, I can see that the connection between him and the contract is still active, he's alive, and the link is sending feedback that he's alive and kicking.

Now all I have to do is find him and survive Tsunade... Damn, this sounds like one of his pranks.

* * *

Journal: Uzumaki Naruto

Date: Unknown

I'm not next to the scroll, I don't even know where the scroll is!

There I go again, I did something rash and I am now lost.

Well, I know where I am, I just don't know where exactly is 'here'.

I'll start at the beginning.

...

The seal array on my back was working fine, it still does actually, I can feel the scroll.

The seal matrix on the ground was perfectly drawn, I'm sure of it.

The navigation seal in the scroll is working as it should, I can feel the scroll...

Ground seal? Check.

Back seal? Check.

Scroll seal? Check.

Hand-signs? Check.

Barrier seal? Check.

A Brain? Nope, no brain here, not at all...

From now on, I have new rules in life.

Rule 1. I am an idiot, there is nothing I can do to change that; Intelligence is meaningless, only experience matters, and I can gain experience.

Rule 2. No more impulsive shit like performing a jutsu before it's ready to be tested...

That's about it, I'll add more rules later.

I remember that the hand-signs were perfectly done. I also remember seeing myself flash in yellow before disappearing from the place where I was seated.

After that, I have no words to explain what happened. Hell, I have no thoughts that could explain it.

The feeling of immense speed... I saw every possible (and impossible) color, when I looked at my body I saw that it looked... broken apart? I have no idea what happened there. Only later did I figure out that I couldn't breathe at that time.

And then I saw myself flash yellow again. It was cold, really, really cold. I don't remember ever being that cold. I felt a pull to my left and looked; I saw the ground and it was getting closer.

Shit.

I should have been able to land properly, I remember seeing a big grey building close-by, it was a mountain, a big one at that, and I was falling towards it.

I need to calm down a bit.

...

So there I was, falling towards the snowy mountain that had a big castle-thing near the top. I could see that I was gonna fall close to the castle

I woke up in a stone room, it was cold, but not as much as outside. I had a broken leg, my left one just below the knee. My right fist had a few broken bones and my right shoulder really hurt, I think it was dislocated but someone set it in place. All my wounds were dressed. The Kyuubi was healing them already but it was working faster than I thought it would. They must have used something to speed it up.

My clothes were shredded, all my supplies were in an open chest near the wall. Whoever helped me also left me all my weapons and scrolls with me.

I found a crutch near the chest and ignored the warm meal on the table, it could be poisoned. I had to ignore it.

It felt awful, to have to think about every action you take and about every possible way it could kill you. I think I finally understand how missing nin feel.

The doors were open and I quietly left the room (armed with a few kunai of course), after a few minutes of wandering the corridors I finally found someone, an old man. He was wearing dark robes and had grey hair with a long beard.

I tried to say hi or something, ask him if he was the one to help me. He pointed to his throat and shook his head. I guessed he was mute and couldn't speak. He signalled me to follow him so I did.

Long story short, there's four of them, and I swear, the only way for me to tell them apart is the beards. I fell from the sky and they helped me, they mentioned something about healing, potions and spells but I didn't completely understand it.

After a few hours of talking, I found out a few things.

They call themselves 'The Greybeards' (I never would have guessed)

The building is called 'High Hrothgar' (I can't really pronounce it)

The mountain is called 'The Throat of the World'.

They've never heard of Konoha or any other Ninja Village.

They've never heard of Ninja.

They've never heard of the Elemental Nations.

I'm guessing I messed up somewhere concerning the range of the jutsu, maybe put a bit too much chakra into it... but that doesn't matter, what does matter is the fact that I'm stuck healing in something that seems like a monastery on the edge of the world with no contact with the elemental nations.

I'm lying in my bed now, resting, Arngeir (that's the name of the only guy who can actually speak) told me that they would discuss stuff with their leader and that I am welcome to stay until I am healed.

It should be about late evening now, I'm going to look at the night sky, maybe I can figure out which way is home.

...

HOLY SHIT! TWO MOONS!

Shit... I messed up a lot...

* * *

Date: Unknown+1

I can't remember falling asleep, but waking up was the real nightmare...

Why am I so calm about this? I have no idea where I am and how to get back home.

Damn...

...

I went through everything I knew about space, planets, moons and all that, I'm on a different planet. One with a population very similar to my own which should be impossible.

There is no language barrier, we can understand each other perfectly. That should be impossible. Day seems to last for the same amount of time. I'll have to ask about the months and the number of days in a year... I already have a good idea about the answer.

Damn.

...

Alternate Universe, I remember that from a TV show I saw back home. I have no other explanation, I really messed up.

Rule: 3: don't get depressed over stuff that can't be fixed.

I'm here now, that can't be fixed, I'll have to fix it so that I'm back before... well, as soon as possible.

I'm hungry, hopefully there's something to eat for breakfast.

...

It's late again, my leg and shoulder don't hurt any more, I still have trouble when I try to walk on my own though.

I found out a lot more about this world, I'll put the theory in later.

Basically they use a form of spiritual energy called magicka. Not a combination of spiritual and physical we know as chakra. Their spells are a lot weaker than jutsu but they can use them silently and without any form of hand seals.

And you'll never believe this, they can kill people by shouting. Arngeir showed me... they yell out three words and it's like a jutsu... That's why the others don't talk, their voices are too powerful, they shake the earth when they talk. This new world is really interesting, I'll have to bring souvenirs back to Konoha.

What else? Oh, I asked about the moths and all that... Yup, the calendar is the same, only the names of the days and months are different.

Rule 4: Write down all the stuff you could forget but need to remember.

Morning Star

Sun's Dawn

First Seed

Rain's Hand

Second Seed

Mid Year

Sun's Height

Last Seed

Heartfire (Sometimes Hearthfire)

Frostfall

Sun's Dusk

Evening Star.

There's a pattern to the months but I'll need some more time to remember it.

Morndas

Tirdas

Middas

Turdas

Fredas

Loredas

Sundas

I don't know why I'm trying to remember all this? For what reason? I could just go into the world, yell out my name take names and kick ass...

...

' have to think about every action you take and about every possible way it could kill you.'

That's it, There's no Konoha, there's no home, there's no friends here. I'm alone, again.

I have to at least try to not make enemies.

I guess I should make an inventory out of the stuff I have, check if anything needs repairs or if I lost something.

...

Sure, I lost only one thing, my forehead protector, the only thing tying me to home (aside from the seal on my back, but that's a bit literal). I think I remember losing it in the air, you know, when I was falling from the sky?

It's lunch time, I'll look for it as soon as I eat.

...

I decided to share some stuff about how ninjas work, technically, I'm not supposed to do that so now I'm actually a traitor. I wouldn't mind a jail as long as it's in Konoha...

I'm getting depressed again, I really need to get a hold of myself.

Anyway, I didn't tell them anything specific, they were getting really suspicious of me and my secrecy, I'll be starting training tomorrow morning, if I impress them they might let me stay a bit longer here.

Who am I kidding, they'll let me stay, you know why? Because I'm a kid and they treat me like one. I've seen a lot of horrible stuff, I'm considered an adult since I'm a ninja. There is no such thing here, adults are only those older than 18. I'm 12, short, loud and a mystery to them. Arngeir says they still haven't come to a decision with their leader on me.

Oh, yeah, I found the forehead protector, the cloth is all torn up, the metal is bent and scratched. I can't wear it. I asked for some spare cloth and got some leather. I made it into a belt with the metal of my forehead protector as a buckle.

...

They're back from meeting their leader, after dinner was done we all went to our beds. This kind of life is a bit dull, I want to punch something. I've been reading the materials I got from Jiraiya-sensei since I still don't feel comfortable training.

* * *

Date: Last Seed 4th 4E 199

199th year of the 4th Era, 4th Day of the Last Seed. I think that's right.

It's morning and I'm going to go stretch a bit before breakfast, after that I'll ask if I can use the courtyard to train, I'm sure they're eagerly waiting to see how the 'other plane' fights despite all their talk about peace.

They call their planet 'plane' they probably don't know about the planet theory and all that, I could buy a boat and sail around it making a name for myself... knowing my luck, this will turn out to be a flat plane and I'll end up falling off the edge.

...

Thanks to Jiraiya-sensei and his scrolls I know a simple jutsu for every element. I showed them a lot of the stuff I know, I didn't mean to, but I got carried away. They seemed really impressed; as in, slack-jawed kind of impressed.

I showed them a simple small Katon and they were impressed that I used my mouth to spit it out instead of my hands to throw it. I figured it's pretty normal to throw balls of fire around in their world.

I used a simple Raiton jutsu to charge my Kunai and slash at a rock a few times. They said that they were surprised at how I enchanted my dagger so quickly and without the proper components. I filed the information away for later.

Then I used Suiton to turn some of the snow into water and use it as a high pressure cannon to break away a piece of the stone I slashed earlier. They were wide-eyed. Using water magic is something they have never seen done before.

I shocked them further when I used a simple Doton to make a spear of rock appear from the ground. Earth magic is also thought to be either forever lost or a myth.

Guess what? They said the same thing about the Fuuton after I blew away some snow from the ground.

I gave them a bit of time to ask questions and recover from the shock. Explained how everyone ('in the other plane') can use 5 elements and some can combine them.

Now it was my time to be shocked, they demonstrated their own 'jutsu' they are fast. A lot faster than most I've seen. They can use Fire, Ice and Lightning. Yup, they use Ice without a problem. I'll need to get some books or scrolls about that.

They said that they're not mages and that they only know the very basics.

I used tree walking to climb a tree and their shocked faces came back.

I decided to do something less exciting before one of them had a heart attack so I switched to throwing practice, I didn't have a lot of Kunai and Shuriken so I didn't want them to get damaged.

It was probably stupid to show them that much... we'll see what happens.

...

They're back from the top of the mountain, that's where their leader lives. They left to talk to him as soon as I was finished with my training.

They say that he wants to meet me in person. They don't seem to like that, they're being protective of him, maybe he's even older than them? Probably a frail old guy.

...

I just talked to a dragon. Turns out that an ancient dragon is actually the leader of the greybeards. It was a bit hard to follow him talk since he often used words from the dragon language.

He wanted to see something; there was a curved wall there, looked important, he wanted to see if something would happen once I walked close to it. I'm actually kinda happy that nothing happened, I don't really need to worry myself about being 'Dragonborn' as well as a Jinchuuriki.

We talked a lot, I didn't really mind, other than the cold; he's really smart, Paarthurnax (what's with the difficult names) asked me about my past and the past of my world. Now, I never really believed into the Sage of Six paths stuff, but seeing this world and what's possible here, I told him about it.

I said it was a myth of course. The history of my world seems so bland compared to this one, Paarthurnax was really interested in everything I told him.

I guess I should be more excited about meeting a living and breathing dragon. He wasn't really as big as I had imagined dragons would be, Bunta would probably be able to hold him with both hands.

* * *

... 2 months skipped

* * *

Date: 7th of Frostfall 4E 19

I'm leaving tomorrow, we'll have a big dinner today and tomorrow morning I'll be leaving my friends the greybeards. Two months ago I wouldn't have thought I would call them friends.

To think it started with Einarth sneezing in my direction from across the hallway. I laugh every time I remember that.

I finished packing, and am now sitting on my bed writing this.

Thank god for sealing scrolls, without them I would be dragging a really heavy backpack This way I have all my possessions on my belt and sealed in my sleeves (I saw that from that Mitarashi woman, the crazy snake lady).

I think I've read every single book in the entire High Hrothgar. (I have to remember to bring a copy of 'The Lusty Argonian Maid' for Jiraiya-sensei; a few potions and spells on healing for Baa-chan; I'll have to think about what to get the others.

* * *

... 2 days skipped

* * *

Date: 10th of Frostfall 4E199

Happy Birthday to me!

According to The Firmament those born under the sign of the Tower (that would be me) have a knack for finding gold and opening locks of all kinds. Hmm... I wonder...

I wonder what everyone else is doing, from all I know time could be passing differently here, I've been here for 2 months now, maybe 20 years have passed already on their side. I can still feel the scroll though.

At least I have cake... well, it's a sweetroll, but I'm calling it a cake dammit!

* * *

Date: 11th of Frostfall 4E199

I arrived in Ivarstead today, I hope there are some Khajiit around, I would really like to meet one.

...

Things I miss from Konoha:

A shower,

My spot at the monument,

Ichiraku Ramen,

...

I can't remember anything else.

* * *

Date: 12th of Frostfall 4E199

I can't believe myself. For the past few months I was constantly trying not to be too pessimistic and now I'm too optimistic.

Fact: I am not in Konoha.

Fact: I am not close to coming home.

Fact: I want to get home.

Fact: I may never see Konoha again.

Fact: It might take me more than 60 years to get back.

Stop thinking about the souvenirs that you want to bring home and start thinking about survival and actually getting home!

...

On a different note. Today I had my first real talk with Gwilin the Bosmer. His optimism is contagious... I hope not all Bosmer are like this, they're supposed to be the best archers around.

* * *

Date: 13th Frostfall 4E199

The guard mistook me for a bandit, just because of my clothes. I should get something more normal but the fur is soooo nice and warm...

...

Temba Wide-Arm told me that if I manage to bring her 5 bear pelts she'll pay me a sum of gold.

I guess I'm hunting today.

...

Note: Bears are really vicious.

I got my gold and what I think was a compliment from Temba, I think it had something to do with my strength and future fertility, I honestly didn't look too much into it.

My fake name serves me well so far, Arngeir suggested me a couple names, I'm using 'Onis' despite the fact that it sounds a lot like 'Oni' [Demon]. He said it sounds both Imperial and Nordish, that gives me enough room to make up a life story if I need to.

* * *

... 5 days skipped

* * *

Date: 19th of Frostfall 4E199

I have a general direction, Winterhold. As I thought, that's the only place in Skyrim that dabbles in magic extensively; that's my best chance at coming home.

It'll take a while to get there, especially without a horse but I can travel fast using my ninja training.

...

I just met a Khajiit. He seems crazy, not the dangerous kind of crazy, more like the talking nonsense kind of crazy.

He calls himself M'aiq the Liar. Does that mean that he's a liar? If so, is he lying about being a liar and is actually honest? But that would mean that his name is a lie...

I think I'm going crazy.

* * *

Date: 20th of Frostfall 4E199

I found a cave. It was well hidden despite the bones and skulls in front of the entrance. From what I've read this is how Falmer mark their territory.

Falmer used to be known as Snow Elves, they were enslaved by the Dwemer and eventually turned blind and beastly. I'm going in.

...

That was interesting... I still can't believe how quiet I was through the whole thing. As it turns out, no one looks at the ceiling while guarding something.

I thought about sneaking through and laying a few traps while looting the place but once I saw the cages... I killed every last one of those monsters.

I found a family of 4 in there, all dead, mutilated and dismembered. The Falmer have these 'pets' that look like giant dog-sized bugs. Chaurus. They feed them human flesh. I dragged the bodies outside and buried them, I didn't know who they were, probably a family of travelling merchants.

The parents obviously tried fighting them off, the son helped, he looks around 20. The girl however, they tried buying her time to run. From now on, I'm killing every damn Falmer I lay my eyes on.

Not just Falmer, I'll be using henge to look like easy prey for bandits and animals. Baa-chans' permanent Henge would help me a lot here. If I could make myself look like a weak and innocent little girl I would probably attract a lot of bandits.

* * *

Date: 21st of Frostfall 4E199

I just got into Whiterun and got myself a room at the inn here, I'm running low on money so I'll go and sell all the worthless junk I got from the Falmer cave.

Since it would be strange to see a 12 year old with that kind of loot, I'll make a bunch of clones, henge them into generic looking adventurers and split the loot between them, they'll sell it all in various shops around the city, bringing me the money.

I'll go and tell the guards about the graves of the family.

...

Falmer are at least good for something, I have enough gold to last me for at least a few weeks, and that's after I bought myself a full set of Leather armour and upgraded my armoury a bit.

It took me 2 hours of fiddling to make it wearable, I hate the fact that I'm this short. I thought about spawning a bunch of clones and travelling with them, making it seem like I'm the youngest member of an adventuring group. That way, I won't need armour.

Rule 5: Don't show off your skills, you don't want attention here, not when the Daedra are constantly looking for 'champions' to serve them. I doubt I could take on any of the Daedra.

I don't need enemies, least of all powerful ones.

* * *

... skipped 1.5 months.

* * *

Date: 1st of Morning Star 4E200

New Year, makes me think of home. Holiday celebrations here are much more lively; if there isn't a borderline riot by the end of the night it's not a holiday. Konoha isn't like that, and what scares me most is the fact that I'm enjoying myself here.

I'm still determined about going back, but I'll miss this place. I made a decision concerning Konoha... I... I don't want the position of the Hokage any more.

There's more than 30 000 people in Konoha, most of them Shinobi, the civilians hate me because of the Kyuubi, they won't change their minds if I... When I come back. I'll only become more suspicious with all these new skills I got here and I don't plan on sharing them with everyone who asks.

I'm not blind, I changed here, this place changed me, for better or for worse, I'm not sure. I don't enjoy killing, that's something that grants me relief during the night. But I do find some enjoyment in protecting the innocents and all that heroic stuff, makes me feel a bit selfish.

I keep thinking about how I got here of all places. Not here, as in 'here in a room in the inn in Dawnstar', I mean here as in Nirn. Maybe it's fate? Neji would kill me if he read that.

Just like Zurin Arctus said:

"Each event is preceded by a Prophecy. But without the hero, there is no Event."

There are no prophecies that are popular right now (aside from the one about the Dovahkiin, but I've already proven that I'm not the Dragonborn). Meaning there is no hero needed to save Nirn, meaning I'm here by accident and me leaving won't cause some prophecy to break and blow up half the continent... what? It's a possibility...

I think I'm going crazy.

* * *

Date: 2nd of Morning Star 4E200

Well, that was an interesting conversation.

Apparently, Kyuubi was following me from the cage. Last night he deemed me worthy of being in his presence, Egotistical furrball.

He talked for hours (surprisingly, not as many insults as the last time). I'll just write down the finer points.

If he dies while sealed inside me he does get reformed again, but it hurts as hell and he never wants to do it (it probably happened once or twice already). But since we're in a different Universe, his energies would travel back to the Elemental nations, or at least try. They would get stuck in the Void (that's what I call the space between the universes) And he would never be able to reform.

He gave me a certain way of killing a tailed beast last night, I'm thinking that was his way of offering a truce...

And then there's the fact that he said that he wouldn't try and take over my body if I needed his power, but only if I needed it.

Rule 6: THINK DAMN IT!

I ignored that rule and completely on instinct asked him about his story.

Oh he was reluctant, who wouldn't be in that position; Haggling with merchants had given me some insight into how the mind works, not that the Kyuubi has the same mindset as the regular shopkeeper...

I told him straight up, the chances of finding a way back are slim to none despite my research and various projects I have running. He's the only one who knows the real me and if the day comes when we both die together here, I would like to call him a friend.

I was being honest. There's nothing wrong with people here, but they just don't fit; Or maybe I don't fit...

He told me stories, stories about the Sage of Six Paths (who was a real man... I knew it) stories about the Gold and Silver Brothers.

And then he told me about Uzumaki Mito. She was the wife of the Shodaime, she was a part of a Uzumaki clan (I had no idea I have a clan!) and she was the first Kyuubi Jincuuriki.

And finally, he told me about Uzumaki Kushina and the Yondaime, my mom and dad. I don't know what to think, he could have been lying, but the way he was looking at me... he was waiting for me to decide what to do with my life.

In other news, I hate mead, I'm hungover and I didn't even drink much last night.

* * *

Date: 3rd of Morning Star 4E200

I gave him the answer last night. I'll honor my parents, I'll honour my clan and I'll honour the Hokage by serving Konoha to the best of my abilities. If we get back soon enough, and if the people choose me as their Hokage of their own free will, then I might accept the position.

And one day, I will find a nice wife for myself and have a bunch of kids, they'll all be Uzumaki and I'll be their old man. And hopefully, one day, they will be respected across the nations for both their character and their skill.

I realized later that I can have all of that (except the Hokage part) here in Skyrim, nothing is stopping me from gaining reputation and making my own clan here.

Kyuubi smiled (I can't even describe how creepy that looks), the rest of that conversation is between the two of us.

I went through all my stuff later that day, I found Sasukes' forehead protector.

...

Al-right, list of possible sources for help with going back home, organized by the ratio of 'willingness to help' and 'possibility of success'.

The College of Winterhold – they will help, but I have no idea if they can help.

Daedra -Wild card, I doubt they have much mastery over the universe, but it would be worth a try, only with some of the nicer ones though.

Psijic Order – They are said to contact those worthy personally, if they haven't noticed me blowing a hole in their universe, they probably won't notice if I come knocking.

Aedra (Divines) – They would probably have a better chance of helping, But I have no idea how to get to them.

The Emperor? - I heard somewhere that despite all the trouble with the Thalmor, the Emperor is a compassionate man. If I can get close to him, maybe I can make him feel sorry for me and get access to the Elder Scrolls, Arngeir said that they can be used to travel in time, that sort of power might be compatible with my seals. I know they got scattered all across the world, but the emperor probably has a few retrieved already.

I'm rambling, I need sleep, Tomorrow, I move towards Winterhold...

Going to college...

* * *

Date 4th of Morning Star 4E200

I suppose it was only a matter of time, my first facial scar. If it was a little to the side I would look just like Iruka-sensei; this way it's under my left eye.

Scars usually have a story to them, something including bravery and sacrifice. Not this one, this one has a lot of stupidity in it. I think I could remove it with a nice healing spell but I won't; this way it will remind me to not underestimate my opponents.

It was a simple bandit steel sword (at least it wasn't iron, those things are so much more dull) If I hadn't jumped away I would have ended up like Kakashi-sensei, but I wouldn't have a Sharingan to implant.

I'm getting angry. Could be because I have to stay the night in a cave that was filled with Frostbite Spiders up to a few hours ago. I never sleep in these caves, there's more than just horse-sized spiders here, there's the palm sized ones, and then there are the finger sized ones... I hate spiders. I take some comfort in the fact that I'm ridding the world of them, well, this world at least.

One good thing came out of this, the group of bandits had a mage, he was a conjuration specialist, I remembered as much as I could about the look of the summons, I have a jutsu in mind, and it's a good one.

Date: 5th of Morning Star 4E200

I should be at the College by the evening. I'm trying to figure out how to approach, I could ask to be admitted as a student, problem being that I don't have any magical talent (not being from this universe and all that) so that's out of the question. I could claim to be a researcher of some sort but I would need to keep a henge up for a long time and have some credentials.

...

I know exactly what to do. Sorry, sensei.

...

I can't believe it worked, I am now writing from my guest room at the college.

The citizens of Winterhold sure looked surprised when a strange man with wooden shoes came through the city, Jiraiya-sensei can boast about himself being famous in more than just one universe.

Anyway, I was using the Henge to get that... distinguished? No... responsible? No... slightly crazy look? Yup.

It worked, the woman at the gates believed me when I presented myself as a traveller from a distant and secretive land, willing to share the secrets of magic.

I was in the Archmages office in moments, with all of the teachers in front of me. I explained the Henge and showed them how I look really, I performed a few jutsu, already knowing what would impress them the most.

I asked to be left alone with the Archmage, he was a Dunmer called Savos Aren. I gave him the short version of the story, basically, I'm from a different universe, I wanna get back, but am not really sure how...

He was really helpful, I already told him that they would not be able to use chakra since it requires physical pathways not spiritual pathways like magicka. He was not really surprised, he still wants to learn though, can't really blame him.

* * *

... skipped 1.5 months

* * *

Date: 16th of Suns Dawn 4E200

I did it, it works! I was getting further and further along every day, but I finally managed to recreate a magicka source inside myself. If I can improve it a bit I might not need help from higher powers such as Daedra; as much as it pains me to say it, I won't be getting any help from the College, they don't have the knowledge on the subjects of interest.

In other news, it's Hearts' day, and I found a note on my desk, it's a poem by the title of 'Legend of The Lovers' meaning that I have a secret admirer in the college.

The fact that everyone here is at least 10 years older than me doesn't seem to bother my 'admirer'.

I think it's Mirabelle, she's about 15 years older than me, and has quite a good position here, so I have no idea what she sees in me. She could have any other guy here, I'm sure.

It could be a prank, but these guys don't have the sense of humour for it...

There's no point doing anything about it yet.

* * *

... skipped 3 months

* * *

Date: 20th of Second Seed 4E200

I left the college today, I'm heading to Windhelm. I found a nice deep cave on an island off the coast to rest and renew the seals on my armour.

I'll spend some time there before moving south towards Riften, I need to collect as much as I can on the Daedra.

Before I left, Mirabelle gave me a kiss on the cheek. She hasn't given up on me...

Who knows, if all this doesn't work out and I'm stuck here, she might be someone to spend a life with... not yet though, I'm still too young to think about marriage. I wasn't gonna give her false hopes, I told her that I might be back to say goodbye one last time before I leave.

I'm sure Baa-chan would be proud of me for thinking about a woman's feelings and Jiraiya-sensei would be crying out of shame for the fact that he hadn't managed to turn me into a pervert.

Why am I still calling him a sensei even after it's been more than 3 months? I have no idea...

...

I could buy some new armour... This leather one I have has been enchanted and improved beyond... well, let's just say that it's really strong.

Scaled armour isn't that much better, Elven is too shiny and Glass is too noticeable, I don't want to wear heavy armour since I want to be able to sneak into places without making as much noise as an Akimichi kitchen in the morning.

I'll try and ask a few questions about good armour once I'm in Windhelm.

* * *

...2 weeks skipped

* * *

Date: 2nd of Mid Year 4E200

Today vas an eventful day, I was using the roofs to move through the city when I saw something suspicious.

Once I got closer I realized that a fat man was leading a girl (about 10-12 years old) through an alley, I caught the word 'candy' and his smile while he was holding her by the shoulder.

She called him 'mister' and I took it as a sign that she didn't know him.

They stopped in a dark corner of an alley and I got ready to jump down. I knocked him out as soon as I was ready.

The girl didn't scream or look scared, instead, she looked surprised. I told her that everything will be al right and that that man was trying to trick her. She asked me for my name.

She seemed too calm about this, and I didn't want to get caught off guard in a deserted alley. I told her my name and quickly left.

Something was off about her. I should have asked her name.

* * *

...2 weeks skipped

* * *

Date: 17th of Mid Year 4E200

Shit.

As I was leaving the city a courier approached me and handed me a note, it had my name on it.

I didn't look at it at the time; I decided to buy a horse, I have enough to buy 15 more if I want to, so why not?

One of the guards saw me and asked if I was 'The Onis'.

Long story short, rumours are spreading that I am a talented young warrior, must be those bandits I spared once they started begging for mercy.

I assured him that I only have a few tricks up my sleeve that help me survive, nothing more, nothing less...

I made good distance and made camp in the forests close to Kynesgrove, I didn't want to bother with the Inn.

And then I remembered the note.

It has 5 words on it, 'We are coming for you', above it, a black hand print.

I placed the detection array on the 750 meter radius around the camp. My glass dagger is in my boot, ready to be drawn, my custom made, specially ordered, 200 gold a piece ebony kunai are in my sleeves, glass shuriken hidden in small seals around the camp, my bow and sword sealed at my thighs.

I'm ready for them.

...

They're here, only one signature, 700 meters, west.

Another one from the west, they're separating, trying to surround me.

Concentrating chakra into the seals, both nord, one male one female, male is standing back at 200 meters, female is approaching from the north now.

Female is at 100 meters. She isn't moving,

She's good, I only know she's there because of the seals.

...

They have been waiting for an hour now. They're professionals, probably waiting for me to fall asleep.

The seal array control is visible in the centre of the camp, I'll go to it and temporarily increase the range to 2 km.

...

They're alone, I lowered the range just in case I need the chakra. There's a hollowed out tree that I planned to use as a toilet, they won't see me in there, I'll summon a simple clone and replace myself with it there. Hopefully they'll attack the clone and I'll be able to get a jump on them from above, the male is probably a tough guy so I'll summon an Atronach or two to keep him away while I deal with the woman. My horse should be fine, it's on the other side of the camp, sleeping.

This 'Training Trip' just turned to shit.

...

I'm writing on horseback, no, I'm not running away or anything like that, the Dark Brotherhood members are here next to me, I don't feel like writing down all the detail of it, so here's the gist of it.

That girl, from the city that was about to be attacked is a member of the Brotherhood. (I still don't believe it actually)

She recommended me as a member and Astrid, the female assassin and current leader of the Brotherhood came to check me out. They thought they had got me when she tried to drug me in my sleep. Then 'I' poofed out in a cloud of white smoke. I made a Frost Atronach to keep the big guy away while I tried to get rid of Astrid.

She didn't yell for me to stop or something like 'I'm just here to talk', instead she charged at me before I could at her and attacked. She was good, really good at hand to hand so I had to resort to my speciality, surprises.

I felt the Frost Atronach disappear and prepared myself. I summoned a low-level Dremora and jumped away, pretending to run away.

Once I had a good enough head start (only a few seconds, the Dremora was no match for both of them) I unrolled one of the smaller scrolls I had and threw it on the ground; I turned and started doing hand signs.

They were both charging at the same time and they didn't notice the scroll on the ground beneath them.

All I did was yell 'Fuuin' and they fell to the ground, not able to move. I had just battle tested my gravity scroll (and maybe broke my second rule).

Those take a really long time to make by the way.

I was getting ready for interrogation and possibly even torture when she laughed.

She then explained about Babette (the girl from Windhelm) the brotherhood, need for recruits and all that.

I didn't believe her, of course I didn't believe her; I had her at the tip of my dagger but The Kyuubi (who was silent so far) told me that she was telling the truth.

So here I am riding towards Falkreath with Astrid and Arnbjorn (who is her husband actually).

Hopefully, I'm not walking right into a trap.

* * *

...skipped 3 days

* * *

Date: 21st Mid Year 4E200

It wasn't a trap... Initiation is over with, introduction is over with. Initiation was killing a known paedophile of all things. Someone had wanted him dead and it was a simple contract, Astrid was nearby, observing.

I already gave her the same story I gave the Archmage, (with a bit less technical details) and she accepted the fact that I'll be leaving.

I think she knows I'm a lot more powerful than I seem, she doesn't want her family on my bad side. Her way of saying 'sorry for actually trying to kill you'?

Anyway The Brotherhood is not a big thing right now, they lost a lot of their influence and members over the years.

Astrid is the leader and she has full authority. Everyone loves her.

Arnbjorn is her husband and he's a werewolf. He hates color blue, I smell a prank coming his way.

Babette is a 300 year old vampire, she looks like she's a few years younger than me.

Veezara is one of the assassins, an argonian.

Nazir is a Redguard and handles the contract assignment. I like him, he's really funny.

Gabriella is a Dunmer woman. Her sarcasm is one of the funniest things I've heard in a while. She also has a pet... a Frostbite Spider.

Festus Krex specialises in magic; his grumpiness is a sight to behold. I already made a bit of a connection with him, due to our mutual interest in magic.

Oh, and did I mention the armour? It's perfect! Both tight and loose at the same time, enough room for scrolls, and seals, and the enchantments? Oh, the enchantments...

I think I'm going crazy, again... this might actually be fun.

* * *

... skip 2 months

* * *

Date: 20th Last Seed

It's been over a year since I got here, I just figured that out.

I should probably visit the Greybeards soon, just to say hi or something...

Experiment number... 45 is a failure, It isn't possible to strengthen the connection between the scroll back home and me (at least not with any of these methods I've tried); doing so would just punch a bigger hole in this universe and leave it unplugged. As long as the connection is there, the universes are safe.

Meaning that I probably will find a way to get back but it will need a sacrifice of an entire universe... ain't happening'.

I guess it's back to the beginning th

...

I AM AN IDIOT!

Back to the beginning! Back to the basics! I can use Kawarimi!

I can't just exchange myself with the scroll, that won't work, I'll just get stuck in the void. But I could

...

I think I have it, a plan. The problem was the fact that I had no way of controlling the other side, Konoha.

Basically I'll make my own version of the scroll that I have lying in Konoha (at least I hope it's in Konoha) and link it into the seals I have on my back. Then I'll send it to Konoha and anchor it there, tightening the connection. That will knock the first scroll out of it's anchor sending it to me. I'll seal the instructions for Jiraiya-sensei into the new scroll.

* * *

...skipped 2 days

* * *

Date: 23rd Last Seed 4E 200

I'm ready, the scroll is ready, the instructions are ready and sealed. Every damn thing is ready.

The brotherhood will be watching, I couldn't wish for better friends, yes, even Arnbjorn.

...

It worked, I can't believe it worked.

I can feel the connection, it all went just as planned... that's a new thing for me if you haven't figured out so far...

I can't remember when was the last time I laughed this hard. I was just so happy seeing a blue scroll disappear and a red scroll appear. Or I could be going crazy, that's always a possibility.

* * *

...1 week skipped

* * *

Date: 30th of Last Seed 4E 200

The second exchange is done, they sent me a group picture, everyone was there, some of them different than the last time.

There were a bunch of promotions from what I've seen, including Gaara becoming the Kazekage.

I can't say how proud of him I am.

I sent them Sasukes forehead protector and instructions for grandma to tell all my friends about the Kyuubi. They should know.

I decided to speed up a project I had been working on in the background.

* * *

Date: 1st of Heartfire 4E 200

It's so easy to work once your mind is at ease.

I managed to create a camera from a sealing scroll and some seals. The quality of the pictures is quite good, I shared my new invention with my brothers and sisters right away. They love it, there is now a group picture of us hanging in the cave, I have a copy ready to be sent back home...

It isn't my home any more, this place is my home, I have a family here... I have a family back in Konoha too, waiting for me.

I have an idea.

* * *

...skipped 1 month

* * *

Date: 5th of Frostfall 4E 200

The communication stopped, I can't compromise the connection while Jiraiya is working on the seal. He has all the instructions, I can't help him any further. He should be able to handle it all.

...

Nazir has another contract for me, it's a joint one with Babette, goal is to get kidnapped by a nasty group of bandits and exterminate them while trying to save the hostages.

We don't usually get the ones where we have to save someone because of our reputation.

* * *

Date: 6th of Frostfall 4E 200

She noticed that I was being 'calmer' than usual. Meaning that she saw that I wasn't smiling as much; she thought I found another problem with going back and asked what was wrong.

Sure, she said it like she was worried about the mission and not about me. But I know her well enough.

Now, usually I can lie my way out of stuff like this, but not with her, she knows it. She looks innocent, so young and naive, how could I lie to a face like that? And then there's the fact that she's 300 years old and can read me with the same ease I use when reading about fuuinjutsu.

So I told her the truth, I told her that I'm planning on making a two-way gate between the universes so I can get back here in the future.

I think she was happy about that, she's hard to read sometimes...

...

It all went well, we got kidnapped, her being a young girl, and me being henged into Naruko. I couldn't believe myself when I noticed how much I was thinking about the choice between the red skimpy kimono or the blue skimpy kimono. We were only going to walk by their camp and get dragged inside; it's always a lot easier to destroy the enemy from the inside. I had a dozen clones around the camp, ready to help if needed.

I was impressed with how they fixed the walls of the ruined castle.

As soon as we were inside I stopped kicking and screaming and started kicking and breaking bones.

I broke 4 arms 2 legs and 5 necks before they even figured out what was happening, Babette went invisible and started looking for the hostages while the bandits were trying to get me. I didn't even drop the Henge.

Oh, and I finally found out why Jiraiya-sensei doesn't use full-powered Rasengan against people.

I still smell brain matter around me, the bath didn't help me much, just like the steel helmet didn't help the bandit.

* * *

Date: 7th of Frostfall 4E 200

I was speaking with Astrid today, as we usually do from time to time. I told her about my time with the Greybeards; she loved the story about Einarth sneezing me into a wall.

I told her how I left them to go forward on my Birthday. She figured it out right away.

I have a parting gift for them ready.

* * *

...1 day skipped

* * *

Date:9th of Frostfall 4E 200

They were really surprised when I surprised them on my surprise birthday party. As you can tell, today was a surprising day.

It took half an hour of research and ten minutes of work in total (I can make a full storage scroll in less than 30 seconds, a bit more if I'm making it usable with Magicka).

Basically, I gave them all a single wrist seal that holds a single dagger (Ebony Kunai) and an ankle seal that holds 20 lock picks. I also gave each of them a sealing scroll and taught them how to use it with ease.

They had gotten me presents as well, Babette shared some recipes for poisons with me. Astrid told me to keep the armour since I'll always be one of them. Festus shared a few of his personal spell tomes. Gabriella and Veezara pooled together and got me some arrows, a mixture of Ebony and Glass. Nazir gave me a few bottles of his good stuff. Arnbjorn made me a dagger, a steel one, it's the most elegant looking piece of steel weaponry I have ever seen, I'm worried about damaging it, I'll keep it as a memory.

...

I'm leaving tomorrow morning, I'll miss my brothers and sisters, I can't even begin to describe how much.

* * *

Date: 10th of Frostfall 4E 200

Well, I'm in a cave, eating a cake that other people would call a sweetroll, sitting on a bedroll and thinking about Konoha. Again.

History sure does have a way of repeating itself.

I was thinking, why do I feel so much more towards the family I have here than the family I have in Konoha?

I came to an answer, I changed a lot.

They know a short, brash and annoying kid with messy blonde hair and a grin that shines more than the fresh snow on a clear day.

I'm not so short any more (I believe in growth spurts now, if only I didn't have to get new boots every once in a while because of them), I don't like bragging any more (another thing that changed) but I'm not brash, I'm calculating. I don't annoy people, I keep to myself and most of the time I'm quiet.

My hair is still a mess but I never did cut it, It's in a loose ponytail now, reaching just below the shoulders. I can't believe how much I look like my dad.

I'm wearing my old Leather Armour, the Shrouded Armour is too noticeable in public.

Back to the topic.

These people know me, they know the real me, I'm not Uzumaki Naruto any more... I'm now just Onis, a semi-famous assassin of the Dark Brotherhood, an apprentice of the Greybeards, Graduate of the College of Winterhold. The so-called Devil of Skyrim.

Am I worried that they won't like the new me? No, I'm certain they won't like the new me. They liked the old me because I was likeable. I'm not likeable now, what does it say about me that my only friends are an isolated bunch of monks, a group of sadistic assassins and a group of mages so eccentric they make Rock Lee and Might Guy look normal (that might be a bit unfair towards the mages...)

...

I don't think I ever wrote down what my plans are now? Even with a journal, there is still too much happening to remember it all.

I did the Math (I hate Math), I triple checked everything, I know of a way to get back, The problem is, I'll need help from 4 Deadra princes (or more).

Yeah, not gonna lie, that might not be as easy as it sounds; and it sure doesn't sound easy...

List of Daedra and comments:

Azura – Probable to help, might ask something in return, a mission?

Boethiah – Represents betrayal, I don't want to make any deals with this one.

Mehrunes Dagon – Represents destruction and chaos, same as above.

Nocturnal – So called 'sister' of Azura, might be able to help, will probably ask for a counter-favor.

Peryite – concerns himself with the order of the lower dimensions, might know more about the dimensions.

Meridia – Wants to kill undead, fairly good for a daedric prince, not sure why she would help me though.

Clavicus Vile – makes deals, often with a lot more gain to him than others.

Malacath – Represents the spurned and the ostracised, has no reason to help me.

Molag Bal – Lord of Domination, would never willingly 'help' a mortal.

Namira – Repulsion, shadow and darkness, might be willing to help for a price.

Vaermina – Prince of dreams and nightmares, might now more about the universe.

Hermaeus Mora – Hidden knowledge, if my theory is correct and the Daedra have no idea about other universes, this one is most likely to help just for the sake of helping.

Jyggalag – Prince of Order and justice, I could argue that I'm not a part of this world and he might see bringing me back to my world as a way of restoring order.

Sheogorath – Madness, I'm staying away from this one.

Hircine – Hunting, has no reason to help me.

Sanguine – Debauchery, has no reason to help.

Mephala – Obfuscation and secrecy, has no reason to help.

So;

Azura,

Nocturnal,

Hermaeus Mora,

Jyggalag.

Those are my best bets.

* * *

...skipped 1 month

* * *

Date 12th of Suns Dusk 4E 200

I put the seal on a mountain today, I should have figured that Nocturnal would be very well hidden. I had to come up with a Daedra detection jutsu just to find her shrine and then it turned out to be buried deep under a mountain, I checked all the caves around and there isn't one that connects to the shrine itself.

I modified the summon/projection seal and placed it over the entire damn mountain, it will hold for long enough.

...

I think I'll mark the Shrine of Azura next, once I activate the marks, it should summon them all at the same time to my position. I still don't know if they're aware of it though.

* * *

...skipped 1 week

* * *

Date: 19th of Suns Dusk 4E 200

It turns out they are aware of me using magic on their shrines, but not only that, they are also talking about it between themselves.

I actually met a Daedra today, Sanguine likes to spend time as Sam Guevenne in bars, making people drunk and playing pranks on them.

I figured him out before he could somehow trap me in a prank.

Once the conversation turned serious, he called me out on marking both the shrines of Azura and Nocturnal.

I deflected the question as best as I could.

I need to hurry, Jyggalag has no shrines here, Hermaeus Mora might have one but I'll need to find it first.

...

One week, if I don't find anything in one week, I'll have to risk a bit more with the summoning.

* * *

...1 week later

* * *

Date: 26th of Suns Dusk 4E 200

I was about to start working on the seal when I got the message.

Someone sent me an invitation.

It was written with Dremora blood, I could recognize the stench.

Now I'm standing in front of a door that looks to be Daedra in origin, a shrine, I haven't heard about this one, but then again, I wasn't interested in any other Daedra than the 4 I need.

I'm going to go in, hopefully I'll be opening this book again.

...

Shit...

I was just ambushed. In Oblivion. By a very angry Mehrunes Dagon.

So I entered the Door, there was a portal to Oblivion there, I didn't know, which plane it was, but I decided to risk it.

And of course, I came out on a small island, surrounded by an ocean of Lava.

I have never been that hot in my life; not even the few times I got hit by a fire spell.

Then I turned around, Dagon was there. He did his speech, 'puny mortal', 'weak bag of flesh' and all other insults thrown in, I knew how to deal with those like him. I had heard that he was the stupidest of the Daedra, so I bowed and acted curtly all the while calling him stuff like 'oh great one' and so on... eventually he picked up on the sarcasm and attacked me by throwing a punch at me.

Him being more than 60 ft tall didn't help him.

I knew that I had only one way of dealing with a Daedra, (two if you count sealing him in the void, but I still don't want to disrupt the natural flow of energies too much).

I guess I'll stop keeping it a secret, I merged with the Kyuubi. Well, more like 'partnered' but still, it was more than enough to handle him.

I switched places with him and suddenly instead of a puny mortal boy Mehrunes Dagon was facing a giant nine-tailed immortal demon fox.

A single Bijuudama was enough to blow Dagon away. I still don't know if he was blown up or just blown away far away.

I studied Oblivion for a little while longer before leaving.

I need to finish all my business in Skyrim before Mehrunes decides to get revenge.

There is a good thing to all this, while I was there, I hunted down some Dremora, I now have 3 full sets of Daedric armour and a whole bunch of weapons, all sealed away.

* * *

Date: 27th of Suns Dusk 4E 200

I'm ready to summon them, I made all the arrangements, I'll summon all 4 of them at the same time and reroute them into my mind scape, having Kyuubi behind my back will be a comfort. He doesn't like the plan, he prefers to deal with the demons he knows; those being the other tailed beasts.

I'm mostly worried about Nocturnal, she's the most mysterious of them all.

Jyggalag might be trouble if he decides that killing me would solve the problem (it wouldn't).

No point in postponing it.

...

That went pretty much the way I expected it to, they had already heard about me beating Dagon without any problems so they accepted the deal... well most of them anyway.

Hermaeus Mora had no idea that there are other universes (my theory states that there is an infinite number of them) containing infinite amounts of knowledge. Sharing the hidden knowledge about my universe is all he asks for.

Azura was fair, 'prove that there is good in your heart and I will agree'; I showed her the abuse I got in Konoha and my resolve to protect those who hate me. I can't say I feel the same right now, but I'm not going to kill the entire village because of their ignorance.

Jyggalag was interested only in the natural order so he agreed right away.

Nocturnal... she called my bluff... she asked for something more in return. I'm not allowed to write or talk about it but it will be a pain in the butt.

The plan is as follows,

I will make a 'shrine' for all of them.

I will construct the most elaborate seal I have ever thought of.

I will transfer the link from the seal on my back to the new seal on the ground.

They will use their power to strengthen the seal and send me back.

Simple.

Then the part two.

I construct the same seal on the ground in the Elemental Nations.

I transfer the link from the scroll in the elemental nations to the array on the ground.

Those seals on the ground will be the doors.

I will be the only one who knows how to get from one to another.

To fortify the connection, I'll construct the shrines to each of them in the elemental nations and connect them to the ones in Skyrim.

That way, they'll get some influence on our side... not much, but enough for what they need.

They will guard the shrine on their side and I will guard it on our side.

...

I'll summon them again once I'm done with Nocturnals errand and have everything built.

* * *

... skipped 3 months, nothing is written in these three months.

* * *

Date 26th of Suns Dawn 4E 201

That took forever.

I wasn't allowed to write a damn thing about it (and still am not allowed) but that took three months!

Only thing I can write is that I now know Vvardenfel pretty good, and it's not nearly as colourful as the stories say...

Right now, I want to go find a place to build the focal point (that's what I'm calling the inter dimensional portal... thingie...).

I'm thinking somewhere north, probably on one of the islands.

I did think of a good seal while I was... indisposed.

It's fairly simple (compared to the stuff I've dealt with, every seal that doesn't have something to do with different dimensions is simple), I draw it and sit in the middle, spawn a horde of clones and concentrate, It creates a sort of a hive mind between us all, I'll have the focal point built and fortified in weeks.

* * *

... 1 month skipped

* * *

Date: 27th of First Seed 4E 201

I have never been more proud at anything in my life.

This is, I think, the 5th time I wrote that sentence in the last week?

Doesn't matter, the focal point is finished. It took more than three weeks of non-stop Hive Clone work but I did it.

Sitting still for three weeks with no sleep was... tiring? No, I've slept for 4 days after that, it wasn't just tiring.

The main chamber is about a kilometre under the surface of the sea. No-one can enter the chamber unless they have both Chakra and Magicka... That would be me and anyone I 'modify' to be able to go in. Even then there are seals, traps, guards and every possible counter-measure I could think of to protect the doors to the Universe.

The doors themselves are massive, larger than the gates of Konoha (I think, I can't really remember them properly.) surrounded by seals engraved into the ground, walls and the ceiling... it's basically a tall stone arch with nothing inside it.

The array itself is so complex I worry about forgetting parts of it in the future.

* * *

Date: 28th of First Seed 4E 201

Instead of summoning the Daedra lords again, I sent them a message that I'm done with building the site where their shrines would be. Maybe they'll come personally to prepare them, although I doubt it.

...

They each sent a bunch of their guards, I was expecting something like this. There are enough living quarters to house at least a thousand people, just in case I need to evacuate a large amount of people from the other side.

I also prepared specialised rooms for the guards before hand. There was however one guard I didn't expect to see. A dunmer woman called Karliah. She said that the guards of Nocturnals shrines are called Nightingales, and since I'll be the one and only guard of the Nocturnals shrine on the other side, I'm supposed to become a nightingale.

She gave me a package and told me that I should open it here and try it on, it's probably some sort of apparel. I actually forgot about it till now.

...

Damn...

Those three months in Vvardenfell? Totally worth it.

Nightingale armour with a sword and a bow to match. This is probably some of the best equipment I have ever had in my hands...

I was planning on travelling back in my Dark Brotherhood clothes but this is so much cooler.

No one will recognize me if I travel in this. And it will take about a month for them to prepare everything here on the Daedra side.

The seal back home was finished a long time ago, I can send them the message about my arrival soon.

* * *

... 1 month later

* * *

Date: 30th of Rain's Hand 4E 201

Everything is ready.

I'm in my nightingale armour, my weapons at my side. All the scrolls are here, I have at least 40 sets of armour somewhere in there, not to talk about all the valuables I am taking with me.

I think I have about a metric tonne in gold, coins, silverware, gems, pearls and other stuff that can be used as an effective currency. I even have my pocket money from when I started my trip.

As for weapons, enough to arm a platoon. That's not all I'm bringing.

Samples of every single plant and life form I could find, books on everything ranging from Biology to Magical Runes.

I'm bringing the whole of Skyrim with me. Of course, I didn't take anything too rare, unique Daedric artefacts belong here, not with me.

I first went to visit the college. Mirabelle gave me another peck on the cheek (she wasn't aiming for my cheek, but I managed to dodge... never thought I would be dodging kisses from pretty women)

Savos and I discussed more about the inter-dimensional travel, he learned a lot while I was gone but isn't anywhere near jumping to other universes.

I visited the Dark Brotherhood next, they were happy to see me, I told them that we may see each other again.

I visited the Greybeards last, they were surprised by how much I changed but said that they were expecting it, I told them that if they don't drop dead in the next few years I might be back to take them to a beach back in the elemental nations. Einarth almost blew me away when he started laughing at the suggestion of finding him a nice big-breasted woman to settle with...

It's time.

* * *

Real-time

* * *

Onis stood at the centre of the stone arch/door and took a deep breath, Azura was in front of him, Nocturnal to the left of him, Jyggalag to the right and Hermaeus Mora behind him.

"My name is Naruto, of the Uzumaki clan, of the Uzushiogakure. I am a Genin of Konohagakure and the Sandaime Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure. I am going home, thank you for your help, all of you.

He did the seals and disappeared in a bright yellow flash, ironically there were exactly 30 seals done.

It was the 30th of Rains Hand in 4E 201. And in 3 and a half months, on the 17th of Last Seed in 4E 201, Helgen would burn and the journey of the Dragonborn would begin.

* * *

Date: April 30th

There was a lot of people in the cave, all gathered for the single reason. Naruto.

Jiraiya had told them that being on his own in a new environment, Naruto probably changed a lot. They didn't care, Naruto was a friend. To some, even more.

The time was approaching, Jiraiya was away from the group monitoring the link via seals Naruto sent him. He had to admit the gaki had improved a lot to be able to do all this.

"One minute, get ready to start." He notified everyone and they knelt at their positions around the circle. Jiraiya would monitor everything while everyone else was acting as a lighthouse and guiding Naruto towards them.

"45 seconds, begin."

They started channelling chakra to the seal, making it glow a light blue color.

Apprehension was on every face in the room.

Tsunade and Shizune were next to each other, channelling their chakra just like everyone else.

The seal required a small amount of chakra, they could probably hold the seal for at least another hour before any of them start getting too exhausted.

"15, everything looks fine here."

Naruto would be there soon, he's coming home.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

A bright yellow flash above them alerted them to his entrance.

* * *

When he appeared, the first thing he saw was brown rock... the part between the universes was actually enjoyable this time. First time he felt like he was rolling down a mountain, this time it felt like a really long slide at the park.

He felt a pull behind him and his eyes widened.

'Shit, not again!'

He turned swiftly and grabbed the edges of his cape, spreading it like a parachute behind him.

'At least it's only a few meters this time...'

When he turned in mid-air, the speed of his actions made the cowl that was covering his hair and shadowing his eyes fall to his back. They could now see his long blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes.

There was no mistaking him, even with the face mask on.

He landed with great elegance while everyone was gaping at him, they couldn't believe it worked.

"Yo, got lost on the road of life, am I late for something?" He asked as he stood up and dusted himself off. You could feel his smile through the room.

He was glomped from behind and felt something very soft press into his back, it took a lot of willpower not to dodge just out of instinct.

"Oi, Baa-chan, the guys are getting a bit envious, especially that white haired pervert." He said before she could say anything, he didn't want her to start crying now.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Naruto..."

"Not now, Baa-chan, first, I'm going to get myself full of Ramen, then I'm getting my first hot shower in almost two years, and then we'll talk... I'll be in the office in about 3 hours, my apartment is still standing, right?"

"You'll be going to the hospital before debriefing, you need a medical check up." She allowed him out of the embrace, he wasn't surprised that she looked the same as before.

"Ugh, fine... now, before anyone else tries to give me a back massage, let's get rid of this." He dropped an empty scroll on the ground and it glowed

"Fuu: Kahan Fuhenteki: Kai!" [Seal: Affixing Universal Seal: Release!] All of the markings in the room compressed themselves into the scroll which rolled itself up and turned black. Naruto pocketed the scroll,

"Now, since I'm going to go eat something, and I wouldn't like eating by myself I'll need some company... and a guide since I have no idea where we are."

That got a few laughs from the room and they started leading him out, asking too many questions at once for him to be able to answer any of them. He didn't mind.

"Hey, gaki..." he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"Sensei, if you try and apologize for something, I'll kick you in the nuts... you tried to stop me, I was just too good for you to get to me in time." Jiraiya had trouble deciding between returning the insult or just accepting Narutos reasoning.

* * *

To be continued?


	2. Chapter 2

AN: You asked for it, here it is... this one is fairly slow, the next one should have a lot more action.

The same rules apply like in the last chapter, the first part is real time while the rest is in Journal style.

If there's a part you don't like, the part that could have been done better, send a review, I won't mind... :D

There is a pairing in this one... This will not be a Harem for several reasons, I doubt I could pull it off well enough, and the fact that a lot of you said that you don't want it a harem... that didn't stop me from mentioning the subject in the fic itself...

Enjoy the reading, I hope I did well enough

* * *

Wordcount:

Chapter 1: 13 234

Chapter 2: 16 767

* * *

A special thank you to the two betas:

deathshade37 & Twylyte

* * *

It seemed like everyone was hungry, most likely hungry for stories Naruto surely had in stores.

Everyone was still sticking to the group and Naruto found it a bit crowded but at the same time nostalgic. He taught himself to dislike the crowds in Skyrim, mainly in fear of pickpockets and assassins;

'You are surrounded by friends, calm down, they will not harm you... this is Konoha', it helped him to think like that, but some of the more experienced ninja noticed his tense attitude while surrounded by a group of people.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune were leading the group leaving Naruto surrounded by his friends. Kiba and Lee were talking to him about rematches and fights they would have now. Sakura Ino and Hinata were a bit to the side, willing to just watch for now. Tenten was next to Neji, waiting for a chance to ask Naruto about some of the weapons she had seen in one of the pictures he sent home. Shino was following alone, but was also waiting to ask if Naruto had noticed any strange insects in the new world he had visited (though knowing Naruto, he didn't hold his breath). Shikamaru and Chouji were close to Shino, smiling at the childish ways Kiba and Lee tried to decide who would have the first fight with Naruto.

The sensei were hanging back, observing their students together with smiles on their faces. Asuma was the one to voice the question.

"He seems a bit tense, doesn't he?" He said it loudly enough for other sensei to hear, but he was asking Kakashi.

"He's grown up a lot, he looks like more of a ninja now than he ever was..." Kakashi said peering over his orange book.

The others left it at that.

Tsunade turned to Naruto,

"Naruto, why don't you go on and get that shower, we'll be waiting for you at the Senju estate."

"Eh, what? Do I stink that bad?"

"Of course not, it would be a bit crowded at the stand don't you think? I've already arranged for the Ichiraku's to cater at my estate, don't worry, your Ramen will be waiting for you there."

Naruto chose this time to remove his face-mask since he had forgotten how warm it was in the land of Fire. Tsunade noticed his scar but didn't make any comment.

"Right, then I'll be there as soon as I shower and change... the only problem being; I have no idea where Senju estate is." he added with a smile.

"Kakashi, would you escort Naruto to his house and then to the estate? I'm sure he'll appreciate being around someone who's not pestering him..." she pointed a glare at Lee and Kiba making them settle down a bit.

Kakashi just nodded, not looking away from his book.

Eventually they came to the point where their paths would diverge, which was conveniently, just inside the gates since the cave where the seals were placed was outside of Konoha.

Seeing long blonde hair and intense blue eyes turned some heads, but once those turned heads saw the whisker marks they either glared at Naruto, or ignored him completely. He didn't really care.

Naruto did notice however, that a lot of the younger female population was sneaking looks at him covertly. He recognized the look, he had seen it twice in his life already, both times from Mirabelle.

'Oh no, anything but that...' He wanted to lay low for a while, that might be a bit difficult now.

Kakashi noticed his students horrified expression and tried to get his mind off the horrifying subject of fan-girls.

"You know, Tsunade-sama will probably want to organize a spar to gauge your current skills... I'm considering applying for that; I hope you have a few new tricks, it's been a while since I was surprised in a fight." Kakashi succeeded in drawing his intention and Naruto turned to him with a wide grin. It was Kakashi's turn to recognize the smile.

"A few surprises? No, I have a boat-load of them... To be honest I doubt you'll last long enough to even see a third of them..."

If that wasn't a challenge, Kakashi didn't know what was...being around Gai makes a person avoid challenges, but this one time he could make an exception.

"You're underestimating me, I'm not known as a man of a thousand jutsu for nothing, you know?"

"We'll see, sensei..." the grin never left Naruto and soon they were at the apartment.

"Feel free to make yourself some tea or something; I'll be right back." He unpacked all his scrolls and put them on the bed, though not before casting a simple seal to make sure they don't get taken away.

Kakashi briefly wondered how good his student was at conventional sealing, as he had wanted to improve his skills in the art for some time now.

He took up his students offer and made two cups of tea while Naruto was showering. After a few more minutesof contemplation about the questions he could ask, Naruto was out with only a towel around his waist. Kakahi raised his eyebrow, apparently the scar on his face wasn't the only one he had gained, the most gruesome one was a circular one at the centre of his chest, though it looked more like a burn than anything else.

Naruto took one of the scrolls and unsealed some clothes before going back to the bathroom to change. Kakashi had managed to count 4 scars not including the burn and the one on the face.

When Naruto walked out of the bathroom, he was wearing his Blue Novice Robes from the time he spent at the academy, they fit and resembled traditional Kimonos a bit so he wouldn't stand out too much. He sat down opposite his teacher and silently took a sip of the tea letting out a tired sigh,

"...I needed that..."

Kakashi was observing Naruto with slight wonder, from all he could see Naruto went from being a kid in a teenagers body to being an adult in a teenagers body. Though it could be argued that his body was on the verge of becoming that of a man, Kakashi noticed the pronounced muscles and could see that Naruto had the makings of a strong Shinobi.

"Strange clothes..." He commented on his robes.

"It's the most normal-looking thing I have right now, I've outgrown everything else." He didn't look up from his cup, choosing to keep his eyes closed and savour the taste of tea.

"...Naruto, how was it there?" Kakashi asked after a while, willing to get a bit closer to his student, now that he had almost lost him.

"...At first...it was crazy... then it became dangerous, and then... and then it became interesting and...fun." Naruto answered with a sad smile.

"I take it you've made friends there, maybe even something more?" Kakashi wiggled his visible eyebrow, obviously trying to leave the painful subjects, Naruto took the bait.

"Gods no, there was only one girl there interested in me and she was older and interested in more than just a relationship."

Now it was Kakashis turn to be surprised,

"Really? You almost got married?"

"Of course not, I was 13 and she was 27... As normal as that is there, I wouldn't be able to deal with something like that." Kakashi stored away the fact that Naruto hadn't said anything bad about the woman herself, just the fact that he didn't want to get married this young.

"We should head out soon, I want to get rid of some of the junk I'm carrying, and what better way than to call it souvenirs and give it to you guys?" He gave one of his smiles and Kakashi laughed.

"I can't even imagine what you'll give me."

"Well, since you're so colourless all the time, I decided that you should have something bright and colourful." Naruto rose, taking the cups and placing them into the sink.

After they left they quickly arrived to Tsunade's mansion. This time over the roofs, thanks to Kakashi's suggestion. Naruto quickly found out that he's horribly out of practice when it came to roof-jumping, the only place where he could actually do something like that had been Markarth and Windhelm, every other place had low roofs and he would easily get spotted.

Entering the chatty room, all heads turned to them,

"You're late, again, and you made Naruto late..." Sakura was the one to berate them for their tardiness but it was half-hearted at best.

Naruto was the one to answer.

"You see, there was this black cat..." The room burst into laughter, even Kakashi chuckled.

Naruto then noticed the people that he hadn't seen yet.

Ayame hugged him tightly while on the verge of tears and Teuchi gave him a firm hand on the shoulder.

Then he felt his shin being kicked,

"Boss, we thought you'd never be back!" Moegi tried justifying Konohamaru's actions while he was avoiding looking in Naruto's direction.

"I thought me being gone would speed up your goal, why are you so mad?"

"I'm not mad, I just can't wait for the next time we fight so I can kick your ass!"

Naruto left it at that and approached Tsunade.

"Now, get into that room, I need to give you a quick medical, to make sure you're not bringing back any diseases."

They disappeared into the next room and were gone for about 5 minutes, enough for the chatter to pick up again.

"Well, I'm giving you a clean bill of health, but you are to take 2 weeks off before resuming missions."

"Ugh, do I have to?"

"Yes, you have to. Now stop acting like a child and let's get you to your friends." They got out of the room and Naruto went to where they were all chatting. It seemed like they were all busy lately and didn't have much time to catch up; he figured that it's common in life of a ninja.

"Well, it would have been rude not to come back without a gift for all my friends from such a long trip, wouldn't it?"

"Wait, you mean..."

"Yup, I brought souvenirs!" He unrolled a scroll on a table and everyone huddled together to see what he brought.

He unsealed a wrapped a package and examined it,

"This one is for... Kurenai-san. It's a bunch of horror stories and something about illusions, though you probably know a lot about the subject already." He gave the package to Kurenai who looked a bit surprised that he actually thought of bringing her something, she didn't remember even having a proper conversation with him.

"Thank you, I have to say, I wasn't expecting a gift." He just smiled at her.

He had unsealed the next package, a lot bigger than hers.

"This one is for... Ayame-nee-chan and Teuchi-Oji, a bunch of pretty bowls, platters and a few cookbooks." Ayame took it to unpack it and the group was awed by the craftsmanship of silver bowls and cutlery.

"Wow..." Ayame was speechless while Teuchi listed through the cookbooks with glee.

"Next one is for... Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, you could say that this is a set, a Glass Dagger for Sakura and a Glass Sword for sensei. He gave them a packet and they eagerly unpacked it, seeing the green-glowing blades they couldn't help but be awed...

"You said glass, right?" Kakashi asked, still reeling from the sight of such a magnificent piece of art.

"It's actually just a special ore that looks like glass and is really light," Naruto got a wicked grin, "Now you have something that matches Gai-san and his spandex..." Kakashi quickly went from awestruck to horrified...

Naruto saw the next seal and looked at Tenten across the table, she was still staring at the sword and dagger.

"Tenten." his voice was calm and his look piercing, she looked at him waiting for her gift.

"You have a choice, a sword, a pair of daggers or a bow with a quiver of arrows... which one will it be?"

Tenten was simply horrified... her eyes were bulging and in a few seconds she was close to hyperventilating, you could almost hear the gears in her head turning. Naruto almost felt sorry for doing this to the girl... almost.

She opened her mouth and then closed it, a few more seconds of this torture and Naruto would have been willing to give her all three just to make up for it; she made the decision before those few seconds were over.

"The sword! I'll take the sword, I have a bunch of long-ranged weapons already, and my kunai should be good enough as daggers as it is, yeah, I'll take the sword..." She was talking to herself, not Naruto, she was desperately trying to convince herself about her choice.

"Here you go," he unsealed an Elven Sword and gave it to her, she took it with shaking hands,

"As a bonus, you get an axe and a mace." He unsealed both to give her and she almost fainted.

"They're beautiful... and so light..." She took her weapons and went off to a corner of the room.

Tenten was in a trance for the most part of the next hour, running a hand over the blade of her sword and lightly waving around her mace and axe. The smile and the crazed look never left her face.

"Next one would be... Neji, I have some books for you, since you kinda look like the reading type..." Neji accepted the gift with a polite thank you and made room for others while keeping an eye on Naruto, wanting to see what he got for the lunatics Gai and Lee.

"This one is... Jiraiya-sensei... you should open this in private... or we'll both get really hurt." He threw him the package and caught the glare from Tsunade, but looked the other way. Luckily, 'The Lusty Argonian Maid' was more for humour than anything else.

The next package was small and wrapped in a cloth.

"This one... Hinata, I wanted to bring you some herbs that you could use in that healing balm of yours, but that stuff will probably be classified and restricted, and I couldn't think of anything else so I got you this.

He unwrapped a Silver and Moonstone Circlet, with the glowing moonstone matching her eyes.

"Oh my..." she was the closest thing Konoha had to a princess but even she had never seen such a thing. She shakily took it from his hands and placed it on her head. Neji was looking from the sides, He wanted to see when Hiashi found out about this, it was so... interesting seeing him almost lose his calm demeanour. The Hyuuga princess was surrounded by all the other girls while she looked in a hand mirror with glazed eyes and pink cheeks.

"Next one is... the Konohamaru corps. A set of high-quality Steel Kunai and Shuriken for each one of you." The kids looked in awe at the equipment that wasn't the dull-ninja-black colour, they knew that their gifts weren't as awesome as some of the others, but it's the thought that counts, right?

"This one is... Shikamaru, I got you a bunch of books on riddles and a collection of board games, I think the rules are somewhere in there too." Shikamaru wasn't surprised, he enjoyed board games and sometimes spent time reading. The gift was fairly well thought out since it was from Naruto.

"Thanks, at least it's not a weapon I need to learn how to use, that would be just troublesome." Naruto gave off a small laugh before continuing.

"Next one is... Shizune-neechan and Baa-chan. Since I know you share almost everything, I got you a bunch of nice clothes and books on medical stuff... there's also some other healing stuff you'll probably be interested in..." Tsunade was eager to take the books into her possession and Shizune went through the clothes with some of the other girls.

"This one is... Ino, some clothes and books on flowers I found." Ino quickly went through the book, only looking at the illustrations and pictures.

"Gai-san and Lee; you two will get... matching Orcish War-hammers, see, it fits with your green... everything?" For those few seconds, Lee and Gai looked exactly the same, with open mouths and wide eyes glistening with new possibilities in battle.

"Yosh! We shall master these new weapons!" Lee yelled and Gai quickly agreed, they kept yelling about youth but were ignored.

"Chouji gets a few cookbooks, have fun experimenting with stuff." Chouji's mouth was already watering.

"Asuma-san gets an Ebony Dagger. That's one of the rarest things I found, you know. Don't worry about breaking it, I barely scratched it with a Rasengan..." Asuma was impressed, he had honestly expected something like tobacco or something...

"Shino, I assembled a book about stuff like insects, spiders and anything else you might be interested in, oh, and I have a sealed body of a Frostbite Spider, trust me, you _will_ want to see that thing..."

"Thank you, I will look forward to it."

Naruto smiled when he saw the next gift, time for some more fun.

"Kiba, you get books." He said with his face turning serious.

"Eh?" The look on Kiba's face made Naruto take pity on the guy, the poor guy looked like he was afraid of reading.

"Books about werewolves, to be precise." Kiba calmed down a bit, after all werewolves were mythical beings and Naruto did mention in his letters that a lot of the 'mythical' stuff actually exists in that other world.

"You have got to be kidding me..." He took the book and stared at the picture of a werewolf on the cover.

"And that leaves me with Iruka-sensei who gets a pair of Imperial Bracers and an Imperial Sword." To say that Iruka was interested in the craftsmanship would be an understatement, in his free time, he studied a bit of metalworking and this sword looked like it was made from some of the finest steel out there.

The rest of the day was spent with Naruto giving them a short and heavily edited version of his story, the nice monks of High Hrothgar, the crazy mages of the College of Winterhold, the funny assassins, the Daedra... it was far from the truth really, he just wanted to get rid of the attention he was getting, Tsunade had told him that he should keep as much information as he could a secret, at least until it was determined what was dangerous.

Walking home was a bit stressful, it was evening and like after every other work day, the people were out talking to each other since their jobs were over and they were free to spend time with their neighbours.

People saw him right away, he felt like he was glowing in the dark; the only time he likes feeling that he's glowing is when he's casting a big fire spell.

He wasn't casting a spell right now, and he hated the attention, well he actually disliked all attention he got in general, but he really hated this kind of attention where people glared at him like he was a defenceless little boy. If someone attacked him, he would fight back this time.

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraiya were standing in a corner of a big room, and Naruto instantly went to them. There was a bunch of people there and he could recognize their clans just by looking at them. Well most of them, the guy with the bandages over his eye seemed a bit creepy, and that usually meant trouble back in Skyrim...

Tsunade had informed him briefly that Kakashi would be coming soon too, and that she couldn't show any favouritism during all the proceedings.

He figured it was only fair, she would act like a Hokage towards him today.

Once Kakashi arrived (on time for once) everyone sat at a long table and he stood at attention facing them.

He saw what were probably the heads of Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Hyuuga and Aburame clans, Kakshi and Jiraiya were at the end of the table, while the three team-mates of the Third were sat next to Tsunade at the centre.

"This is a debriefing session in compliance with the laws for Konoha shinobi missions. Uzumaki Naruto, Genin has been the only known person to spend time in a different realm than ours. To receive this report, the council of following people was assembled."

As she spoke their names, they all nodded.

"You may begin." Tsunade said and he nodded.

He talked and they listened, when he said how Jiraiya had given him Hiraishin the old man received a few glares from the people at the table. They were probably angry at his stupidity.

When he started talking about how he got to the other universe they were at the edges of their seats.

The part with the Greybeards was fairly calm, and they didn't over-react at the mention of him sharing information about ninja.

He asked for permission to set up a projection and got it with a few raised eyebrows. When he was finished, there was a perfect picture of High-Hrothgar on a large unrolled scroll at the opposite side of the room from the council. They were impressed at his idea. This way he could show them instead of relying on loose descriptions.

...

"That was when I had found a cave, it was filled with Falmer... they are... if I may use a technique to show you?"

"Yes." Tsunade had no need to look to others for their opinions, Naruto was a good story-teller and they were eagerly waiting for what happened next.

Naruto made a simple clone and henged it into a standard looking Falmer. Those more experienced in the realities of the ninja existence were less horrified by the monstrous appearance of the former Show Elves.

Naruto made another clone and henged it into a Chaurus. Aburame Shibi was visibly interested.

"The Falmer breed these Chaurus for battle, food, armor and more, I had snuck through the cave using chakra to stick to the ceiling. I had planned on looting their stronghold and leaving, but I discovered that they had recently captured some humans, they had been... cut into pieces, ready to be fed to the Chaurus." He wiped the emotion from his face.

"I proceeded to kill every Falmer in the cave before dragging out the deceased family of four and burying them nearby."

...

"In Dawnstar, during one of the nights, the Kyuubi brought me before him for a talk for the first time since I arrived in Skyrim."

Now _that_ got their attention... Soon the room was filled with talk. There were too many questions at once for him to be able to answer any; Tsunade composed herself and called everyone to order.

"One question at a time please. Shikaku, you first."

"You say 'for the first time since arriving', does that mean that you have spoken to the Kyuubi before?"

"Yes. He has spoken to me a few times, and we have met once before."

"And when was that?"

"The First time he spoke to me was in my first mission outside of the village, the one to Wave country that escalated from a C rank into A rank. During the final battle against Zabuza, when I had believed that my team-mate, Uchiha Sasuke was dead, I was filled with grief and rage and somehow used Kyuubi's chakra, although I didn't understand what was happening at the time."

The council nodded, they had all read his mission records, Kakashi had noted that he used the chakra, but meeting the tailed beast was something important. Jiraiya started sweating, he had a pretty good idea about what was coming next; he had never felt so relieved to be away from Tsunade...

"We met for the first time during the month before the final round of the Chunin Exam. Jiraiya-sensei was training me to summon but I couldn't do it properly, to speed up the process and force me to use Kyuubi's chakra, he pushed me off a cliff and-"

"He what?!" As predicted, Tsunade was furious, even Kakashi looked a bit pissed. That was entirely irresponsible, even by his standards.

"I suggest we deal with this new... 'revelation' later, now we should finish with the debriefing." Hiashi managed to save Jiraiyas ass, seeing how Tsunade calmed down but still shot a glare at the pervert.

"Continue." She was obviously angry at him too, though that would have to wait as well.

"Mid-fall, I appeared inside my own mindscape, in the room with the seal." Inoichi was now the one with the question.

"It is rare for someone to go to their own mindscape, would you mind describing the state of it?"

"At the time, it was a dark and flooded sewer with pipes all over and almost no light."

Well, that only depressed most of them, especially those who knew more about the mind. He was known as hyperactive and perma-happy. To hear that on the inside he was slowly rotting and falling apart worried some of them; they were especially concerned about the integrity of the seal.

"'At the time'?" Inoichi asked.

"Yes, during my stay in Skyrim the water that was covering the floors turned into deep snow and eventually more lights appeared in the form of high windows."

"And the seal?" Danzo made himself known for the first time during the debriefing.

"The seal looks just at it has always looked, a gigantic iron gate with a tag over it." Danzo just nodded, that was enough for him, Konoha would not be destroyed by a raging Kyuubi any time soon... now he had to find out if it would be destroyed by a raging Naruto instead.

Naruto waited for a moment, seeing there were no additional questions, he continued.

"Once in front of him, and after all the insults have been said, I ordered him to pay me chakra as rent." The dumbfounded looks on the faces of the council almost made Naruto smile but he reminded himself that he needed to be professional here. Jiraiya was grinning and Kakashi had a look that said 'he really is crazy...' The rest looked at him in wonder, the kid ordered the Kyuubi around and was still alive to talk about it... and from the report about the Chunin Exam and given the fact that Naruto didn't die in that fall from a cliff, he actually succeeded.

Crazy kid.

"Once I was back in the real world I managed to summon properly and summoned the Toad Boss, Gamabunta by using the chakra from the Kyuubi."

The council was getting used to the surprises from Naruto by now, there's no way to fight it, might as well accept it...

"The next time we talked was in the Valley of the End." Kakashi winced as he remembered seeing the injuries Naruto sustained through that battle. He slumped a bit in his seat.

"Once my former team-mate Uchiha Sasuke used a Chidori on me, narrowly missing the heart-"

"I thought that your injuries showed that your right shoulder was struck by the Chidori?" Koharu asked, looking for that specific paper.

"That was the second one, the first one was closer to the centre of the chest." his reply was emotionless, like he wasn't talking about himself.

Kakashi on the other hand received a glare form Tsunade, despite the fact that she had already beaten him up for teaching Sasuke that jutsu.

"That was when the Kyuubi told me that I was being weak, and forcefully infused me with his chakra, sealing the wound in seconds."

He let the silence reign for a few moments before continuing,

"May I continue with the report?"

Tsunade just nodded, switching between being angry at Kakashi, murderous at Jiraiya, compassionate with Naruto and all other kinds of emotions in a few minutes had left her drained.

"Once he was done with insulting me, and the human race in general, though he did seem a lot calmer than usual; he made a deal with me: he would not actively try to take over my body, as long as we were in Skyrim."

As it turns out, getting used to surprises coming from Naruto was almost impossible and the council was left speechless once again.

"Why?" Shibi asked, being the first one to recover.

"He wanted to get back home." Naruto replied.

He didn't lie, he didn't want to lie since at least someone there would figure him out, the legendary Hyuuga eyes or the Nara intellect would find a lie instantly; so he spoke a half-truth.

The council took his answer at face value and didn't push further.

"Is there a chance to attain the same state now?" Danzo again, he had doubted that anything interesting would come out of this debriefing, but he had been proven wrong

He had to remember not to miss anything the boy did in the future as he had a gift for doing the impossible.

"I wouldn't know, over the months we were in Skyrim he did become more civil towards me, but I am still his prison and his guard, I doubt he would willingly give up his power." At least this one was a complete truth.

"Do you know why he chose that time to contact you?" Homura asked,

"My best guess is that he had noticed what I was thinking about at the time."

"And that would be?"

"Before meeting him I had been thinking about Konoha and came to a decision that I would no longer blindly chase the position of Hokage."

Once again, people were surprised. Those that knew him well were shocked at his statement, those that didn't know him very well had at least heard of his goal.

Danzo, Homura and Koharu were thinking the same thing, if he has given up on his dream then why is he back, and what is keeping him from just destroying this place in revenge for all he's been through? The clan leaders were wondering what made him change his mind like that, they had all heard about his goal from their children.

They kept silent, due to their shock, and he continued, not wanting to get interrupted.

"I then asked the Kyuubi about his story, he was reluctant, but I managed to talk him into revealing it using some sort of flimsy logic. After telling me about The Sage of Six paths, Uchiha Madara and the Shodaime, he told me about Uzumaki Mito and my parents, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato."

Now that was not something everyone in the room knew, some were suspicious, considering his looks, but no one paid much attention to it.

Tsunade, who had been about to say something, shut her mouth again upon hearing that.

Those who didn't know, turned to her, looking for confirmation. Three hung heads of Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade were answer enough.

While they were still recovering he decided to drop another one on them, maybe this one would satisfy the bandaged man that kept looking at him like he was evaluating him...

"The day after that, I had decided to honour my clan, my mother, and Mito-baachan by being the best Konoha shinobi I can be."

Danzo was satisfied, but not by a lot, the kid knew much, too much, he was getting closer to the line where Danzo would have to eliminate him for the sake of protecting Konoha. As for the rest of them, some were relieved, some were still recovering from the shock.

Naruto walked up to the table and placed a scroll on it,

"This scroll has the truth behind the Kyuubi attack on the day of my birth, considering the sensitive information in it I believe it should be classified 'Hokage-eyes only', you can change that as soon as you read it."

There wasn't as many surprised faces this time, most were apprehensive, clearly wanting to take a look inside the scroll.

…

He kept talking, not giving them much chance to interrupt him, keeping things as short as possible, showing them with henge and pictures whatever needed to be shown.

Tsunade laughed and even Hiashi cracked a small smile when he told them about getting access to the esteemed college by acting crazy and looking like Jiraiya... the toad sage had a childish pout during that part of the story.

…

"That was when I had managed to integrate a magicka source into myself." He had already explained to them the basics behind magicka, though he was purposefully being vague about spells themselves. Even so, they got into a debate between themselves. Was it morally right? Was it ethically wrong? Was it dangerous? It was as if he wasn't there after a few minutes, they argued for almost ten minutes before Tsunade shut them up.

However Danzo pressed on, asking.

"Can it be done to other shinobi of Konoha?" He knew he was walking on a slippery slope here, and within arms reach of Tsunade, that was not a safe thing to do.

"It would need to be done in Skyrim, though a large reservoir of chakra is needed for the process to be successful... and there is a chance of the process being fatal, though I couldn't say for sure with only myself as a subject." He uncovered his robes and showed them the burn on his chest.

Tsunade gave him a look, he translated it as 'You've got some serious explaining to do'."

"You said that you integrated it into yourself, how does this new ability compare to a bloodline limit?" Shibi once again picked up on something everyone else either missed or ignored. Danzo inwardly smiled, yes, having kids with that power would be better than having experienced shinobi.

"Right now it is somewhere close to 75% integration with my body, once it reaches 90 and above there is a good chance that it will be hereditary."

"And how selective would this new bloodline be?" Inoichi asked, referring to the chances of a child carrying the ability.

"As I have said before, everyone born in Skyrim has the capacity for magic, though only a rare few are born with a talent for it; right now, I can not give you an accurate number, though my first estimates say that more than 80% of people with magic in their parentage would be at least competent with it."

That was pretty good for a bloodline, the Uchiha had a lot lower rate, same with the Senju, shown in the fact that Tsunade didn't have their wood element.

He thought about telling them of Mirabelle and decided he should tell them, he could soften them up a bit with a lighter subject, maybe show them that there's still at least a semblance of normality under everything.

"I had integrated the source on the 16th of Suns Dawn, which is very similar to the Valentines day here... I was... approached by Mirabelle Ervine, the head wizard and she expressed... romantic interest in me..." Now there were snickers around, mostly from those who didn't connect the dots... Tsunade, however, did connect the dots and didn't like the final picture,

"Head wizard? She must be really talented to get such a position so young..." She was baiting him and he knew it.

"While she is talented, she was 27 at the time, hardly young, compared to me." all the snickers died, only Jiraiya had a grin on his face. He was itching to take his pad and write this down.

"Are you saying that she, a 27 year old woman, wanted to take advantage of you, a 13 year old boy?" Tsunade was now less angry and more worried.

"Of course not, she wanted marriage." He replied offhandedly.

The dull stare he got from a lot of people in the room prompted him to elaborate.

"Marriage with that age-difference is not something strange in Skyrim. They don't have 'relationships', so it is common for two people that have known each other for only a few months to marry and live a full and happy life." His 'different world – different rules' explanation helped some of them to get their minds back on track.

"And you?" Tsunade asked, still a bit of that anger in her eyes.

"It was completely one-sided."

With that he continued talking,

…

He told them about Windhelm and saving the little girl from being raped. They gave him nods of approval. They had no idea...

Then he came to the Dark Brotherhood, who he explained as the closest thing to ninjas in their world, and how they had started chasing him. He explained the battle and most congratulated him on his quick thinking.

Then he told them how the Kyuubi could sense if someone was lying and how he had joined the Brotherhood.

The surprised look on their faces when he told them that Babette was actually a 300 year old vampire and was only waiting for a chance to kill the paedophile was such a common occurrence for him today that he ignored it entirely.

He explained his missions with the brotherhood in great detail, and most were surprised at his cunning in battle. He even seemed a bit happy himself, once he started talking about them, though his mood took a slight dip once he said that Astrid probably gave him the 'morally acceptable' missions.

He then went on to explain the scroll transfer and after that leaving the brotherhood.

Then came his final plan for coming home, which they didn't seem thrilled about.

His search for the shrines was pretty straightforward, though when he explained about being called to Oblivion, they looked at him like he was an idiot, they would have ignored the call.

Then came his fight with Mehrunes Dagon, they were at the edge of their seats as he did his best to make the story as interesting as possible for them. They couldn't believe it when Kyuubi upheld his end of the bargain and actually helped.

Then the summoning came. He didn't need to explain much in that part, mainly because he just said that the Daedra would use a combination of their powers to propel him through the void and back home. He didn't want anyone to know about the 'going back' being possible.

He explained Nocturnal's mission as boring and long.

He didn't say anything about building shrines in this world.

He told of how he got back home in short sentences, getting eager to be free of the council. It was already late in the afternoon, other than the short intermission for lunch in the middle of his speech about Frostbite Spiders (much to Aburame Shibis displeasure) there were no breaks.

"Now then, give us a short run-down of your current skills and you can leave for half an hour while we discuss some things." Tsunade said, giving a tired sight, the rest were also visibly tired.

"I would say that I am an expert in conventional sealing though as you know, sealing is too time consuming as a battle ability. My ninjutsu consists of less than 30 tecniques, most being variations on the Kage bunshin and other jutsu I know. I would call myself a master conjurer and at least an adept at all other schools of magic. I came up with a few techniques that utilise my chakra and magicka in a single attack. My conventional Genjutsu skills are non-existent. My Taijutsu has degraded without proper opponents to fight or any ways to learn about it. I prefer the use of swords and daggers for close range and bows for long range but I have only little formal training, most of it being learned through experience."

Tsunade nodded and dismissed him, he left the room and sent a clone to the Ichiraku stand to get him a bowl of Ramen while he waited, just in case they finished quickly with their decision making... they didn't.

It took more than an hour and he thought about what he could do to pass the time aside from reading. Thankfully, he was called in before he unsealed his sword and started sharpening it with a whetstone to pass time. That would have freaked out the girl that was working at the reception.

He had a pretty good idea about what they talked about, he wouldn't be executed since he had both the Kyuubi and a new powerful bloodline for them, no matter what he did; he silently hoped they wouldn't force him into something like a 'Clan Reconstruction Program'.

They only said that they would test his abilities as soon as they could examine what he had brought back with him.

"I don't think we have time for that, it would take more than a few days to go through it all..."

"How much stuff did you bring?" Tsunade asked, already fearing the paperwork from it.

"I don't know the exact number of items, about 40 full suits of various types of armour, more than a few hundred pieces of large weaponry, same with smaller types, at least a few dozen samples of every plant life I could find, including written descriptions, potted varieties and seeds. Several frozen animal eggs, including the Frostbite Spider. Books of all kinds, clothes, jewellery (Hiashi stiffened up a bit at the mention of jewellery), potions, poisons, tools and various materials."

Tsunade dropped her head into her palm and sighed.

"We'll take care of it at a later date, unless there's something that requires our immediate attention?"

"Not at the moment."

"Very well, let's move to the training grounds, time to see how good you are..."

Naruto wasn't very surprised when all of them followed, after all, how often do you see a bloodline so unique?

* * *

Naruto had changed into his Nightingale armour, not willing to fight anyone while wearing regular robes.

Jiraiya had approached him before the fight began and said that he would like a match some time soon too.

He knew he would fight Kakashi, after all, the man told him that himself. But he didn't know that Jiraiya would want a match too, Jiraiya was easily Kage-level, fighting him would be tough... really tough, hopefully he could prove himself with only one fight and leave it at that.

Tsunade signalled the beginning of the match and Kakahi charged while Naruto backed off, he smiled, Kakashi remembered that Taijutsu is his weak spot.

The council was watching from a distance and he was determined to give them a good show.

Naruto stopped and prepared himself, so many different possible moves, he loved this. When Kakashi was on him with a kick moving towards his face, Naruto extended his arm and cast a ward around him. It was one of his own spells, not very useful in Skyrim, he had designed it to be used against ninjas.

It looked like a regular ward, but instead of protecting against spells it acts like a physical shield against physical attacks, unfortunately jutsu and spells would be able to pass through it effortlessly.

He wanted to summon something from Oblivion, but without the second focal point it was too risky. That left him with being able to summon only a few things.

While the ward was still active and Kakashi was still surprised, Naruto's second hand flew towards Kakashi's side and released a purple orb, Kakashi, thinking that he had dodged the attack when he moved his side slightly out of the way and the orb missed him, he didn't pay much attention to it. A spectral wolf slammed into his back, pressing him against the ward, pinning him in place.

Naruto filled his free fist with fire and let it loose while Kakahi was trying to get the angry animal away from the unprotected back of his head.

Naruto, of course, didn't want to burn himself so he postponed the explosion of the fireball, waiting until the force took Kakashi a bit further away and switched his physical ward to a magic ward.

When Kakashi emerged from the smoke of the explosion, the front of his jacket was missing, and the rest of his clothes looked charred, he obviously hadn't had the time for a substitution.

Naruto just raised three fingers and smiled.

"Those were just three of my tricks, I still have a boatload of them, remember?"

Kakashi didn't respond verbally, he uncovered his Sharingan instead.

Naruto did three hand-seals and five clones appeared around him without the smoke, instead they appeared with the same effect that creatures from Oblivion have when he summons them. One stood beside him, two jumped to the trees and drew their bows, and two drew their swords and stood in the front.

"Munashii Bunshin... [Void Clone*] you can't copy these, can you?"

Kakashi drew a Kunai instead of talking. Naruto raised his eyebrow.

"Sensei, I don't think I've ever seen you this mad... here's something you can copy."

The original did four hand-seals and placed his hands on the ground.

"Doton: Seichi [Earth style: Soil Preparation*]" The ground under him started solidifying and in a few seconds it was flat, solid and with no grass on it... perfect for drawing seals Kakashi realized. It would also be very good when combined with some of his own techniques.

The two sword-wielding clones at the front charged, slashing at Kakashi, while the ones at the back used their bows to fire at him every once in a while, It wasn't the arrows that were the problem though, as he could easily avoid them, it was the fact that he couldn't see the archers circling around him, so he had no idea where they were until he saw an arrow flying towards him.

The last two Naruto's, the clone and the original, were working on some sort of a seal. Kakashi had no idea what it could be, and that made it dangerous.

On the sidelines, Jiraiya was intently looking at the seal... he didn't get it. Tsunade looked at his confused face,

"What's wrong Jiraiya?"

"I don't know, the seal he's making has two layers, the inner layer is simple, a camouflage seal with a scroll hidden in it, but the outer layer is just gibberish, it makes no sense no matter how I look at it.." Jiriaya then realized it.

"Oh, the clever bastard..."

Kakashi managed to get rid of the two sword-wielding clones and charged towards Naruto, it seemed like he was still not finished with the seal as there was half an array left to draw.

He kept an eye out for arrows that would surely try and keep him from the seal... there, he jumped over one and ducked under the other. Only a few meters left now, the clone and the original looked at him, Kakashi jumped and readied his Kunai, one Naruto smiled and the other disappeared. Then there was just Kakashi and a wooden log in the half-finished seal.

"Fuuin!" The sound came from his left, he had no time to look, he was already pressed hard into the ground by an unknown force, his chakra forcibly suppressed. He moved his eyes and looked at the grinning blonde that was now holding a bow aimed at his head at a position only few meters away.

"You should never charge at an Uzumaki, sensei, never ends well... do you yield?"

Kakashi could barely nod but it was enough. He could now suddenly breathe normally again.

The rest of the council soon joined them and Tsunade stepped forward.

"Well, it's late and we're all tired, I think we can all agree on giving you the rank of a Tokubetsu jounin." There were no objections.

"Now then, those who have anything else to talk about concerning Naruto, come to my office, I'll bring the drinks."

"Actually, I have several requests." Naruto said after storing his bow.

"Oh?"

"Firstly, I would like the Uzumaki clan to be known as a minor Konoha clan with its own bloodline limit."

"Secondly, since the slum of an apartment building I live in is empty, I would like to buy it and convert it into a clan home."

"And third, I would like for you to make the announcement that any surviving Uzumaki are welcome in Konoha and the clan."

Tsunade was once again getting a headache, the kid was a source of pain for her.

"We'll... talk about it... though you do realize that a new clan in a major village is something that we are obligated to announce to other villages?"

"Yes."

"Ugh, fine, report tomorrow at 9:00 am to hear the decision, we'll work out all the details later."

* * *

One week later, Iwagakure.

* * *

"This is not good."

"The Jinchuuriki has founded a clan... and called all other survivors to join him... this needs to be dealt with." the Tsuchikage left his office and went to call the council, 15 heads are smarter than one, after all, and the situation required a quick solution.

* * *

Journal: Uzumaki Naruto – clan head of Konohas Uzumaki clan.

Date: 7th of May/ 7th of Second Seed 4E 201

I finished building my house today, it was a gruesome procedure but my hive-mind seal took care of it, one of my clones found a cat carcass so badly decomposed that the stench alone made him dispel right away. The clones controlled with this seal are fragile. Baa-chan was surprised when she came to check on me and saw that it's almost done; though no matter what, I'll always remember her face when I came to officially buy the building and dropped a pair of gold ingots on the table in front of her... still makes me laugh every time I think of it.

I'll need to find a place to build the second focal point soon. I could build it beneath Konoha, but that would be a bit too easy to find and too hard to explain.

…

I was just told that an Uzumaki has arrived in Konoha, apparently it's a red-headed girl and she wants to meet me before deciding to join the clan. The meeting has been arranged for this afternoon. Hopefully she's not hot-headed like the stories say about the Uzumaki.

…

That went well, her name is Uzumaki Honoka, she was working for some illegal researchers that are doing some weird stuff with summoning animals, she's a member of the clan now, her father is a full-blooded Uzumaki and her mother is a civilian, so she has the same amount of Uzumaki genes as I do.

She's a few years older than me but acts really timid, not as timid as Hinata, though. She was impressed when I showed her the house. And when she heard about some of the seals I placed on it I think I saw her eyes light up, she likes to learn.

* * *

Date: 8th of May/Second Seed

I keep wondering about things that are happening back in Skyrim...

Today is the 'house-warming party' that I'm supposed to have for my friends, I'm not really sure about what to do for it.

…

I had an idea so I prepared everything. I think Tenten will have a heart attack and Shino might not want to leave my house... I should stop calling it a house, it's not a house, it's a home, an estate, a manor... It takes time to get used to stuff like this...

…

Tenten was on the verge of tears, she begged me to allow her to come back again...

I gave them a tour of the grounds, introduced Honoka, gave them some drinks and shared some stories with them. Then I led them to the basement, When she saw all those armour sets on wooden mannequins and all those weapons hung above them... she just froze and stared for a while.

Ino screamed once I unsealed a corpse of a Frostbite Spider to show it to Shino. Shikamaru seemed a bit tense, I guess he doesn't like spiders either; I should save that for later...

I noticed that Gai and Lee are carrying those War-hammers everywhere, including the toilet.

Honoka said that I have some nice friends, I told her that those are only the few that could make it.

* * *

...2 days skipped

* * *

Date: 11th of May/Second Seed

Gaara arrived today, he apologized for 5 minutes about not being her earlier before I shut him up with a hug (a manly one, of course, if there's anything I learned from Arnbjorn, it's that a tight one-armed hug is called a man-hug... or man-brace as Nazir mockingly called it)

I showed him the house and all that, after that I said I have a gift for him and took him to a different room. When I told him that I want to try and improve his seal to help him control the power he looked at me like I was crazy. Poor guy, I'm pretty sure that he was completely surrendered to his fate of constant insomnia by now.

I had him fixed up in half-an-hour.

He won't hear the demon and will be able to sleep, but he will have a bit less power over sand with the new seal. At least for now. I managed to convince Shukaku (scare him shitless) to 'ease up a bit' on Gaara.

I gave Temari a small ornate fan I found in Skyrim, it had a few small jewels in it, and Kankuro got some real manly war-paint, at least he won't have to steal make-up from Temari anymore(why she has make-up, I don't know, she neither needs it nor uses it).

* * *

Date: 12th of May/Second Seed

Gaara left today, said something about paperwork.

…

So we received a message from Iwa... I sense potential for some big trouble... Right, from the beginning.

So I said goodbye to Gaara, went home, worked on some stuff, and got summoned in front of the council.

Turns out Iwa sent a message and the council couldn't decide what to do about it, they called me and the rest of the genin since it concerns me and team placements... possibly...

The message, right. It's basically a threat of war from Iwa, the Tsuchikage says (in not too formal terms) that the Uzumaki were destroyed for a reason and that their return cannot be ignored. He said that if Konoha does not comply to the terms in the message Iwa and Kumo will ally to destroy the Uzumaki (and the Uzumaki are now in Konoha, so that was the 'threat of war' part.)

The terms are:

Either the Uzumaki are given their old island home and Konoha cuts all ties from them for 5 years. (Leaving the Uzumaki defenceless against any attacks from the outside).

Or the Uzumaki clan-head is given to Iwa as a peace offering for marriage (which will be nothing but a farce and I'll be assassinated after impregnating enough women).

They know that I'm the Jinchuuriki and that Konoha would never give me up, they are hoping for war, they want payback for the last one.

I have no idea why I turned the scroll around, a habit from the paper notes I've been reading in Skyrim, but I saw that something was missing. While I was reading through it, Tsunade was explaining it to everyone else.

I think she started sweating when I grinned... I don't think I've ever looked so much like the Kyuubi.

"I have an idea... it will require a pretty big sacrifice on our part, but it should work..."

I still can't believe they forgot to place the 'confidential' marking on the scroll, effectively allowing us to publish it to the world without risking the release of our secret dosuments from their side (if we even sent any messages to Iwa in the last five years, which I doubt.).

So here's my plan:

They raised their axe at us, they are threatening us; what should we do? Let's be ass-holes and give them a hug and offer a compromise.

The Uzumaki get their island nation back and sign alliance pacts with both Konoha and Iwa. Konoha and Iwa arrange an alliance between themselves; seeing all the previous hostilities between the two villages and all the buried hatred, there would be only one thing that could hold that alliance together; an arranged marriage.

Now, I'm not a big fan of arranged marriages, mainly because they turn out ugly most of the time.

Danzo had no idea what to say, he eventually managed to yell, 'That's preposterous, they would never agree to that!'

"In that case, we'll just have to copy and publish both of our messages to the public, since they found it unnecessary to slap a simple 'classified' stamp to the scroll..."

Oh, the silence was... I have no words for it...

Homura managed to mutter something like "but that would..."

"Yes, that would make them seem like a bunch of uncivilized, war-loving thugs to the general public. And we would look like saints that are willing to compromise unlike them."

Sure, the ninja villages would see through the manoeuvre if the messages were published, but they have no reason to care.

Of course, there is still the small object of marriage, hell, Konoha has no chance against two villages, even with Suna on our side. Suna is still weak and if Iwa manages to recruit Kumo then we are doomed, chances of survival... not very good; and Orochimaru will probably want to join in on their side.

"The marriage would need prominent people from both villages... clan heirs..." Koharu added, all the genin turned white.

Then all hell broke loose, the clan heads arguing back and forth, why someone is good for this plan, why someone isn't... Baa-chan couldn't do anything, there was nothing to do, she knew that it was the only thing that could stop war...

Through some cosmic coincidence, all the best candidates were in my group of friends. Sakura, Tenten and Lee weren't from important clans so they were out of the plan, no one moved though, and I think I had heard a few people call each other cowards on the council, no one wanted to give away their child to Iwa (there was no doubt that whoever was the 'lucky winner' would go to Iwa, there is a limit to what we can ask for, even with the leverage we have on them).

I think it was the 6th rule that said something like 'THINK DAMN IT!'... yeah, I broke it. I could see that the clans (who were best friends yesterday) were becoming enemies (especially the Hyuuga, who had two candidates) so I just said, "I'll do it."

They shut up instantly, I said that I'll be safer in Uzu with one Iwa shinobi than any of them in Iwa with an army all around...

There were arguments, there were ideas about deals and there was yelling, but in the end it took only thirty minutes for them to agree that it's the lesser of two evils... so to speak. If you've read the entire Journal you can probably guess which one of my friends said what... some tried to talk me out of it, they backed of when I offered to trade places with them...

I'm basically throwing myself into marriage... with a possibly hostile woman... that will probably not want to get married any time soon, least of all to a 'tree-hugger'...

I think I'm going crazy... again... I'm sure Astrid would agree with that one.

* * *

… 2 days skipped

* * *

Journal: Kurotsuchi of Iwa

Date: 15th May

It backfired.

Gramps never makes a plan that can backfire...

Damn it! He's in with the council right now... they've been inside for at least half-an-hour now.

That means that they're at least thinking about it.

Damn it I don't wanna get married! I'm 16! And I've heard about the kid from dad, his profile says that he's brash, childish and a prankster... I don't want this!

Why does it have to be me?

…

Today was the first time I locked myself in my room.

I cried for half an hour after gramps told me about the news. They would put in a few conditions, but all in all, I would most likely be getting married soon.

'They have us by the balls' is what dad said, he never says anything even remotely inappropriate in front of me.

Even Akatsuchi looks sad, that should be a crime punishable by death... a frown just doesn't fit him.

I know why it has to be me... they said 'two different heirs of two different Kage...' that was all that gramps needed to start cursing... Yondaimes son.

Will I like him? No. Will he like me? I don't care. Will it help Iwa? ...Yes... it will help Iwa, that's why I _have_ to do it... but no one said that I have to like it...

* * *

Date: 16th of May

He's a jinchuuriki, that's one more 'little detail' I was told about him. Well, not really, 'told' since I eavesdropped on some people...

That means that he has enough fire-power to crush half of the world if I piss him off..

I think I get it now, those Konoha bastards want to give him an important girl that will keep him calm for them... I'm actually thinking about pissing him off just so he can blow up their damn village... but that wouldn't protect Iwa, it could destroy it.

Just... Grit your teeth and bear it, Kuro... that's all I can do now... don't cry outside where people can see you.

Akatsuchi is back to his regular self, but all he tries to do now is cheer me up... keeps saying stuff like 'if he's bad to you just say so'... yeah right, like I'll be allowed any freedom...

…

I keep thinking bad things about this...

I can't imagine it being good, that's true; it could turn out bad, that's true too...

But it could turn out to be just bearable, maybe I'll be allowed to see my family even once I'm married, maybe he'll be tolerant, maybe he won't turn out aggressive... and maybe, just maybe, he won't be crazy like most jinchuuriki I've heard of...

Yeah, this doesn't have to be horrible... it probably will be, but there's still hope, right?

I'm crazy...

* * *

Journal: Uzumaki Naruto

Date: 17th of May/Second Seed

Two of the three most powerful armies on the planet are making a pretty solid alliance. That sure raised some heads...

Even Gaara sent a letter, basically saying, 'I hope you know what you're doing, because I don't know if I want to go to war any time soon'... it was a lot more formal than that of course...

I've heard talk about a meeting between the 5 kage... an alliance like this would seriously disrupt the power balance... after a bit of thinking, I've found only one way for both sides to be happy... (I'm counting Konoha and Iwa as a single side)

This could lead to war... easily.

…

I was right, Baa-chan told me that I'm going with her as a bodyguard. She's still trying to decide if she wants Jiraiya-sensei or Kakashi-sensei as the second one.

I think she'll take Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-sensei would make a better emergency-Hokage.

At least I get my mission...

Anyway, the trip is in a few days, and Iron country was chosen as the grounds where the meeting will take place. I heard it was really snowy there...

* * *

... 3 days skipped

* * *

Date: 21st May/Second Seed

It is really snowy here, one moment, we're on one side of a hill and it's a bit chilly, the next, we're in Iron country, Samurai are patrolling everywhere and snow is knee-deep. I actually had to teach Baa-chan about my snow-walking technique...

We're in an inn now, almost there... My Nightingale Armour feels like it was made for snow.

Gaara will try and cover for me... the Mizukage is a mystery for me, the Raikage is one of the most impulsive men in the history of impulsive men...

This diplomatic trip could turn into a survival trip.

* * *

Date: 22nd May/Second Seed

I've heard a rumour, the Tsuchikage brought his son and his granddaughter as guards.

Baa-chan must've known about it, or at least predicted it. If she predicted it, the Tsuchikage must've predicted that she'd bring me...

This could turn out ugly if anyone else predicted the same thing and decides to just get rid of the two of us... life in Skyrim was much simpler than this, there's too much stuff happening behind the scenes here.

No matter, I'll be ready.

…

We're waiting to enter the meeting room, I am supposed to protect my Hokage and obey the orders. If I can help it, there will be a 'Sure thing Baa-chan' instead of 'Yes, Hokage-sama' from my side.

Hopefully I'm not overdressed. I love my Nightingale Armour but compared to Kakashi-sensei I look... too different...

…

That went... I don't even know...

I was expecting the Mizukage and the Raikage to throw a tantrum, Gaara to try and cover for us and the Tsuchikage to glare holes in Baa-chan's head.

The Samurai leader Mifune did his best to keep it all in order but that's what happened... pretty much.

Oh, yeah, Kurotsuchi was there, that's the name of my 'bride-to-be'.

I guess you could say she's good looking, short black hair, athletic build, pink eyes, seems tough... more on her, later.

The Raikage was pissed, demanding to know why the alliance is even happening, (since the Tsuchikage agreed to the deal with me and his granddaughter, the messages were never released, so no one knows why the alliance is being made).

When the Mizukage tried her 'sweet voice' on the Tsuchikage, the old man lost it, demanding that Baa-chan show them the documents and be done with it.

Baa-chan had 'that' smile on her face... the one she has when she thinks she's winning at gambling.

She gave the documents to Mifune; after about ten minutes of explaining and reading, the next problem came up.

"This doesn't solve the problem, this just explains it..." The Mizukage said.

I silently agreed, praying to every being more powerful than me, just praying that they don't come up with the same nasty solution I thought of.

My prayers were not noticed, after a few minutes of talking and agreeing that it's always good to avoid war, The Raikage was the one to suggest multiple wives for me, one from every village that wishes to join the alliance. I silently face palmed in my spot next to Kakashi-sensei.

Baa-chan pulled me out of that one, she said that something like this can't be done without my approval.

Kurotsuchi was surprised when Baa-chan called me down, her dad kept watching me like a hawk, same with the Tsuchikage. (Baa-chan almost punched me through the wall when I landed behind her and said 'I'm here Baa-chan')

I humbly said something about them being 'most wise' and how although I would not dare go against their 'esteemed' will I will suggest a different solution.

I marry Kurotsuchi, every village that wishes to be a part of the alliance volunteers one of their shinobi and that shinobi becomes an Uzumaki. Those shinobi marry whoever they want and bring them into the clan, that way the clan grows and every village has a link to it. The Uzumaki are to act as 'conflict-solvers' and are not supposed to take part in any war in the elemental nations unless directly provoked.

Mifune asked all bodyguards to leave the room, feeling that all the hostilities were over with...

I'm now outside the room, all the guards are staring at me, or at least trying not to stare. I'm the indirect reason they're here, after all.

Kurotsuchi and her dad are at the other end of the room, either talking to each other or looking at me.

…

The refreshments arrived, a maid served us drinks and me, being a good guest that I always am, took the offered drink.

I took off my hood and face mask to seem less distant to ev

…

Well, that was interesting.

Apparently Kitsuchi wanted to talk to me, he was doing his 'father speech'.

I'm now forbidden from making her cry. It is my fault that she lost her dream of being the 'best damn Iwa shinobi ever' so I have to make her life with me worth it. He's convinced that the alliance will work out, I think there's a pretty good chance it will too, since there aren't any broken bodies or furniture flying around the meeting room...

He cares for her a lot.

I respect that.

Kurotsuchi hasn't approached me, I don't know if she ever will...

…

They talked about Akatsuki too, they keep slipping my mind, they're hunting me, right?

Yeah, Uchiha Itachi, the fish guy and a bunch others...

And then there's the masked man... and Sasuke... and Orochimaru...

Oh, yeah, they accepted my proposal, sure they said it was their idea but I won't fight it.

We'll stay for tonight and leave in the morning.

…

The Raikage wanted to speak to me, he called me 'kid' and said that I better be able to back up all I had said with actions.

The Tsuchikage also wanted to talk to me. He was told that I am the one to blame for foiling his plan for war. I told him the same thing I told Kitsuchi and the Raikage. I'm a man of my word and I don't give up until I'm done with what I set out to do.

Gaara told me that I've only gotten worse than before, always looking for trouble. I just hope he doesn't send me one of his siblings I don't think I could handle Uzumaki Kankuro... Temari would be a bit better... not by much though...

* * *

Journal: Kurotsuchi of Iwa

Date: 23rd of May

Dad says that he seems to be above his expectations... not a big achievement, seeing how dad's expectations were very low...

I don't know what to think of him, he seemed a bit serious, but he also called his Hokage 'Baa-chan', I know she's actually a lot older than she looks; does that mean he's extremely honest?

I would love nothing more than to just be myself and beat him up if he does something stupid or annoying or...

I can't. The entire world just agreed to this plan, there would be peace for a long time if this is successful. And I'm here at the front.

Gramps says that this guy really believes in himself: he doesn't _think_ that he can do this, he _knows_ that he can do it.

And I'm supposed to be there next to him and pick him up if/when he falls.

I'm too confused...

* * *

Journal: Uzumaki Naruto

Date: 23rd of May

I probably should have approached her, I don't know why I didn't? Was I trying to be the mysterious type? Why?

Was I trying to impress her?

…

Yup, I can't say that she's not a good-looking girl, but then again, I haven't really met many ugly girls in my life, maybe it's luck?

I think I'll be spending my life with her, the least I could do is try and become friends with her... if there really is some Karma waiting to come back around to me, maybe we'll be more than just friends?

… fat chance.

* * *

… one week later

* * *

Date: 31st May/Second Seed

Looks like I'll be getting that chance to make friends with her.

A four-member mission, me and her, with an escort from either village. A standard coast patrol of the land of Fire, starting at the bridge to the land of Waves and circling towards the wrecked island of Uzu.

Once there we are to 'assess the needed repairs and make preparations for them'. Not really.

I'm not letting anyone but my clones work there. Every secret entrance and exit will be secret, I'll know the layout of everything, I'll know of all the seals placed.

She already started her trip towards Konoha, once here, she'll spend a night and then we'll move on.

She'll be here today, how nice of Baa-chan to give me a heads-up...

…

Well, we talked a bit, I don't think we managed to get anything out of each other.

She's kinda nervous about all this. I don't know why, I'm the one everyone's looking at, should I be even more nervous than she is?

She's getting ready for dinner, Honoka made something nice, I can smell it, I've already shown her the house, the basement is left for after the dinner.

…

I think this might work. She told me why she's nervous, as my wife, people are expecting her to be there for me whenever I need her to help me up.

"I won't need you to pick me up, I always pick myself up when I fall, though I will need you to knock some sense into me, so that I don't fall for stupid reasons... I don't want you to keep picking me up, I want you to help me stand."

Reading it now, I can't believe I said that... the mood was kinda blown since I said that standing in front of a full suit of Daedric Armour. That's always a mood-killer (unless the mood is 'murder and mass slaughter').

She thanked me and left to her room.

Oh yeah, her escort is her dad, not that I'm surprised about that and Kakashi-sensei will escort us from our side. At least it isn't Jiraiya-sensei...

This might just work...

* * *

… 2 days skipped

* * *

Date: 3rd June/Mid Year

Well, I wasn't expecting 'The Great Naruto Bridge'.

I should probably thank them for the honour... Kurotsuchi said that I shouldn't hide away behind a hood and a mask.

I listened to her and am now walking through the town, being 'secretly' followed by a group of young civilian girls.

Kurotsuchi is smirking, I find that she likes smirking more than smiling...

She should laugh again, unfortunately, I don't have anything that could make her laugh. I used up the 'my name doesn't mean maelstrom it means fish-cake' joke, that was the only time I heard her laugh...

Did she laugh more before all this?

It's really awkward between us, we're trying too hard to be friends. If it weren't for this 'marriage thing' looming over us we would have already been sharing life stories by now... then again, we were brought together by this 'marriage thing'.

I need to do something about this.

…

To say that Tsunami-san was surprised that I was getting married... well, I'm using that expression too much already. She couldn't believe it, I invited them to the celebration, of course. (They offered to let us stay at their place but we had to decline, keeping appearances and all that, only the biggest hotel for us...)

I think I have a plan, nothing as grand as jumping universes or any of my other plans... I'm going to take Kurotsuchi on a date, this isn't really the best place in the world, I know, or the best time, but we might as well try and get a date before getting married.

…

That was one of the better evenings I've ever spent with someone, we walked through the town, avoided the fan-girls together and talked. The food was nice but the thing I remember best was the fact that I enjoyed her company.

I wanted to leave her home at the hotel and visit the graves of Zabuza and Haku before it got too dark, she asked if she could come with me.

I told her about the mission to wave, about Zabuza and Haku... and in turn, she told me a bit about Deidara... I don't know much but I can see that he's like a brother to her, even now...

We leave in the morning, it will take more than a week to get to our intended destination.

* * *

… 8 days skipped

* * *

Journal: Kurotsuchi

Date: 13th of June

I'm going to punch him.

We finally get to the ruins and he just tells us to stand back... then he did some seal and is now unconscious in the middle of it while 50-ish clones are working all over the place and cleaning rubble.

…

Holy mother of...

I won't have to kill him, he'll kill himself, a clone just came and told us that we should stand back cuz' he's going to go all out...

And then he summoned over three thousand clones... all clones, all tangible, and because of that seal, all connected and sharing the same mind...

One of them told us that everything should be cleaned up in about a day, a few days more and he says he could build the basic structures...

Three thousand workers with perfect teamwork...

…

All we can do is walk around the place, looking at stuff, there's too many clones around to even try and help, as soon as you look at a piece of rubble a clone picks it up.

I asked him about the garden. He's making a large one behind the 'main building'. There are also a lot of clones walking around planting seeds.

There are also a lot of them digging around, he told me that he needs a big underground chamber.

* * *

… 7 days skipped

* * *

Journal: Uzumaki Naruto

Date: 20th of June/Mid Year

I think that's good enough...

I just woke up from my obligatory 'tough-jutsu-coma'...

Kurotsuchi just punched me over the head as soon as I woke up... she says I should have told them about my plans earlier.

Kakashi-sensei just shook his head and asked me if I have a death-wish... and then asked about the details of the jutsu, he really was interested in it...

Kitsuchi seemed to approve a bit, maybe he's happy that I'm getting along well with Kurotsuchi?

We're heading out tomorrow morning, I still feel a bit woozy but that should clear up overnight.

I'll leave a remote clone seal here, that way I'll be able to summon a clone to Uzu from Konoha and check on the plants.

* * *

… 2 days skipped

* * *

Date: 23rd June/Mid Year

Damn, Baa-chan was pissed...

Almost punched me through the wall three times, and that's with all the holding back because we were not alone...

She muttered something about 'suicidal blondes' and I helpfully pointed out her regeneration technique and the fact that she's a blonde too...

If I had been just a bit slower I would have an imprint of that ugly paper-weight on my forehead now.

She asked why I've been so impossible lately... I told her the truth.

I'll be leaving and I have no idea when I'll be able to mess with her again.

She calmed down and said that I sped up my own departure by fixing an entire island nation in a week...

Sometimes I just bury myself...

* * *

Date: 24th June/Mid Year

The flowers are doing fine, well, as fine as I expected, some are thriving, some need the cold weather...

The Mountain Flowers need the cold but are growing, they might adapt if they survive for a few seasons.

Tundra Cotton is a failure.

Nirnroot is... a success? Instead of its regular colour, it turned yellow... after dissecting a few samples I've found that it's adapting to using chakra from nature instead of magicka, it's glow and sound are more subtle too.

I thought it would die without a source of magicka...

Snowberries aren't growing at all.

Nightshade and Deathbell are growing like weeds; I had to improve containment on them.

The Juniper Berries and Jazbay Grapes are adapting quite well.

The other successful plants are the ones I had ordered from Cyrodill;

Alkanet, Foxglow, Redworth and Tiger Lily are all over the place, Water Hyacinth took to the rivers and lakes (not that there's many of them on the island) quite well and Morning Glory is all over the walls of the handful of houses that are ready for people to move in.

The place looks really colourful...

I'll pay Baa-chan to order the furniture and all the other stuff that will be needed. This time I think I'll drop a pouch full of gems on her desk... I can already imagine the look in her eyes...

* * *

… 1 month skipped

* * *

Date: 30th July/Suns Height

Exactly two years since I accidentally sent myself to Skyrim... (or the sky above it to be more precise) I miss them all. Hopefully I'll be able to finish the second focal point soon, there isn't much more I need for it...

Kurotsuchi wants to know what's there and I keep avoiding her questions... she won't give up, I know that much...

She isn't lying to me about anything, the Kyuubi told me that... Once we're married, I'll just give her my journal, she can see for herself if it's worth putting any trust in me.

I've been having nightmares lately, I can't remember them but I remember the fear... I'm worried about the links, what if Vaermina or other princes have found a way to get here?

I'll need to finish the focal point before I can diagnose the link... and check for possible cracks.

I never thought I would be acting as a repairman for the universe...

I saw Hinata today, she keeps avoiding me... I think I have a pretty good idea about the cause.

The first rule really works, once you get some experience in love and being loved you start to notice things... though it's inexcusable how I didn't notice Hinata before, I mean, the girl fainted around me and kept stuttering...

I just thought she was 'weird'...

I don't want her to avoid me, as distant as she is, she's still a friend... I'll try and find a way to talk to her in private, maybe solve this, get her to move on... I honestly can't see the two of us working out as a couple, maybe if all the Skyrim stuff hadn't happened?

Speaking of love and all that, I used to have a crush on Sakura... I honestly have no idea when, how or why that left. She's obviously still crying over Sasuke, maybe I can get her to help with Hinata?

I'll have to deal with Sasuke eventually, I have some sort of a plan, it's basic, but it should work well enough. I'll just change his priorities...

I have to deal with the Akatsuki too... and the masked man... and the whole world... and one day go back to the other world... and my clan...

Yeah, my clan... I've heard that there are a bunch of families returning to Konoha, none of them are saying that they're Uzumaki but there is a lot of people with red hair here... maybe I'll be called for another meeting soon... right now it's a bit quiet in the house, with only me and Honoka...

I also have to get everything ready for the shinobi that will join the clan from other villages.

Baa-chan said that I'm supposed to report in at her office in about 15 minutes. It's probably about the ceremony, we don't have the date yet.

…

I sometimes wonder if I can see the future, the ceremony will be held in Uzu, which means that the place has to be in perfect shape, no one has been there in the past month other than my clones...

Baa-chan is sending me there in a few days, I'll spend some time there with Jiraiya-sensei and after a few weeks the rest of the people that are supposed to help out will arrive.

In two months from now, I'll be a married man.

I'll have a wife, a family, a clan, a home, a city, a country... all of them depending on me...

Pressure levels? Zero...

* * *

… 1 week skipped

* * *

Date: 7th August/Last Seed

The focal point is done, I won't need much power to activate it but I will need to tell Jiraiya-sensei about it...

Hopefully he won't go crazy and try to knock some sense into me, I don't know if it's possible any more...

…

He was actually interested, I think he wants to go there and catch himself a nice tavern wench...

Oh the images... I hate myself now.

Anyway, the room is finished, the arch/door is finished, and the four pedestals are ready, the shrines to Hermaeus Mora, Nocturnal and Jyggalag will be scattered all over the world but connected to their pedestals here, the shrine for Azura will be in Uzu, I think it would look great at a square or something.

I can finish the shrines later, there is no rush for that, these temporary shrines/pedestals will work well enough.

Everything is ready and all we have to do is activate the seals.

…

I can't believe he tried to hit on Nocturnal...

I also can't believe she hit him in the nuts so hard that he actually lifted off of the ground...

Anyway, he's in the corner, possibly trying to extract his family jewels from his stomach and return them to where they should be... everything went well (on my side), the link is good, the princes are good, no Vaermina however...

It must be stress that's getting to me.

Azura said that difficult times are in store for Tamriel but I am not yet fated to return...

I have to get the rest of the island ready for the ceremony, Nocturnal actually congratulated me on getting married...

* * *

… 9 days skipped

* * *

Date: 17th August/Last Seed

I felt a slight tremor in the link from the other side, I briefly thought about summoning Azura and asking her what's happening but decided against that, the tremor wasn't from the link... it was from the universe itself (I can't explain it but it felt like a small bubble was formed at the side of the universe and it just popped yesterday) besides she said that I'm not supposed to go back... at least not yet...

… Kurotsuchi arrived with my clones today, I spawned a few at the house and had them bring everything along (her stuff too, of course).

I have a surprise for her.

…

She loved the dress, I don't know why I even thought about taking back a traditional wedding dress from Skyrim with me, but I'm happy I did, I'm sure it will look perfect on her. Long pure white dress with a long red coat that has golden embroidery on it.

We were alone at the time, she knew that but turned around to check despite that. And then she gave me a peck on the cheek... I almost dodged too, previous experiences and all that...

Before, I thought that keeping her happy will be another one of my 'jobs' another thing I'll _have_ to do... not any more...

I _want_ her to be happy, and since she's stuck with me, I'll do my best... she deserves it.

* * *

… 3 days skipped

* * *

Date: 21st August/Last Seed

The old pervert is trying to push me into making him my best man at the wedding, I've already decided on Iruka-sensei for that.

Speaking of the wedding, Kurotsuchi is a lot more lively about the plans, and I mean a _lot,_ I don't think I've ever seen her running around so much, and that's counting all the missions we've done together.

I've been approached by at least twenty different wedding organizers in the last few days, every time it's a different question, 'what is this flower called?' 'Is it fine if we use these buildings?' and so on... the only problems were when they wanted to decorate the tables with Nightshade and Deathbell among other flowers... I don't want any deaths due to poisoning at my wedding, thank you very much...

Speaking of the flowers, the garden is thriving, you can no longer see through it completely. It looks like a very colourful rainforest, with strange trees all over the place and 'otherworldly' flowers decorating almost everything. (I should have brought some seeds for those house-sized mushrooms from Vvardenfell)

I see a good amount of income in tourism.

All the armour and stuff has been organized and is decorating the hallways of the main building... Uzu tower? The central tower? I don't really have any ideas on how to name it.

The Library is now organized, I never actually thought that I would have my own library, even when I dreamed of the Hokage position... then again, I think that, as a leader of a small country and a future ninja village, I achieved something similar to my previous dream...

I'll go take another look at the Nirnroot, their mutation is fascinating.

…

I can't believe it... it's faint but it's there...

Nirnroot is converting chakra from the air into magicka... it feeds on whatever it manages to extract from chakra and just dumps out magicka...

It won't make much of a difference in the world, the magicka it releases isn't potent and degrades quickly, but in a few years, the island will be enveloped in a coat of magicka, it won't spread any further though...

I still don't know exactly what this means...

* * *

… 3 weeks skipped

* * *

Date: 23rd September/Heartfire

The wedding is in a week, there is nothing going wrong, there is nothing behind schedule. Everything is going just as planned.

I worry about myself; sometimes I think I went crazy a long time ago...

The guests are slowly arriving, and those that came early are not regretting it, the island looks stunning, it's just beautiful... And there's a certain black-haired bride-to-be that looks stunning too...

I'm thinking more and more about her.

I'm falling for her, maybe I already have?

When I think about her I remember that my thoughts about Sakura were; 'She's just what I want in a girl!'... when it comes to Kurotsuchi, it's 'She's the girl I want!'...

Oh boy... I'm not sure, but I think that she feels the same...

I want to ask her... maybe... maybe we can have a happy life together...

* * *

… 3 days skipped

* * *

Journal: Kurotsuchi

Date: 27th September

Gramps and dad came today, there's a lot of people coming from Iwa, there's a lot of people from every country...

I don't have any girl-friends back in Iwa, sad but true. My maids of honour are Narutos friends, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

We've spent more time together last night, a 'girls night out' if you will.

They're pretty unique, Ino is all 'girly' while Tenten is not girly at all but has an unhealthy obsession with sharp objects.

Sakura... I had heard about the crush Naruto has/had for her... I don't know what to think of her.

Hinata, well, it was obvious that she didn't like me, but I had to ask Ino about that (she seemed like the gossipy type) and imagine my surprise when it turned out that she has a crush on Naruto...

My future husband...

Why am I this calm!?

I'm getting married! I don't want to get married...no, I _didn't want_ to get married, but, I can handle it if it's Naruto...

I've recently read some of the earlier parts of my journal and they make me look like a weak girl... I'm not a weak girl.

…

Sometimes I want to take a peek in Naruto's journal, I've never actually tried, but I bet it has a bunch of seals on it that are protecting it from prying eyes...

He's keeping secrets from me... I tried asking but he's avoiding the question... maybe it's a sore spot...

I'm rambling, I have to make sure everything is ready for the seventh time today...

I miss Deidara-nii, he should be here.

* * *

… 2 days skipped

* * *

Journal: Uzumaki Naruto

Date: 30th September/Heartfire

Everyone is in their places, everything is ready... it's times like these that I thank any omnipotent being watching for making me change... the wedding will not be showy, it will just be enormous...

The biggest wedding to date in all the nations... ever...

I just hope Orochimaru doesn't crash it, or the Akatsuki, or Sasuke, or that masked man... then again, the security is just crazy here, all the major Kage, all the major Daimyo, most of the minor Daimyo (they've been trying to find ways to join the alliance themselves, I think today they'll try to kiss certain asses and find their ways in... into the alliance, not into the asses, ugh)...

…

Ugh, I had to go puke, maybe it's nervousness, maybe it's the mental images that came when 'asses' and 'Baa-chan' merged in my mind... yuck...

I'm told that I should go and socialize with people and that my clothes look great.

Ah, my wedding clothes, I haven't described those, have I?

Right, usually a groom would wear a formal kimono, I'm wearing one, but I have a fur-_thing_ covering my upper back and left shoulder while on my right shoulder I have a pauldron from a set of Glass Armour.

All in all, my robes look a lot like those of an emperor of Cyrodill... not that anyone here will noti

…

Shit... I'm going to give Kurotsuchi my Journal to read through...

At least I'm going to see that most beautiful woman in her gorgeous dress (which I gave you, you should not forget) on this perfect day...

...

Right, time to make friends in high places...

…

I don't have much time, the ceremony will start soon, I still haven't seen Kurotsuchi...

My next entry should be tomorrow, unless someone slips me some of the alcohol I brought from Skyrim.

* * *

Date: 1st October/Frostfall

I just woke up. Last night was tiring, boring, long, difficult... and perfect.

Spending time with the nobles was so... repetitive. I know I'm a 'noble' now too, but if it's that simple, just say the same thing everyone else is saying and add nice titles and names to people... I can do that part.

I think I got the exact same number of compliments on all of these: my clothes, my home, my garden, my island, my duty in the world and 'my' wife (if she had heard them call her 'mine' there would have been dead people there)

Then the ceremony started. Iruka-sensei was at my side at all times, a comforting hand on the shoulder (probably making sure that I don't revert to my old self and try to run away), a good piece of advice in the ear, a perfect distraction.

Then Kurotsuchi came in, oh God, that dress...

She was walked to the altar by her father, I took her hand and it began.

It was traditional, fast and simple, no complicated stuff, just like we agreed.

We kissed, that was our first real kiss, my first too (a certain incident that shall not be written down will here-on-forth never be mentioned and does not count).

Then the dancing started, I've never danced so much in my life. We talked and joked about the people that we met yesterday... it felt just like one of our 'nights out together' we didn't register the hundreds of people watching us.

We were at the table with family and the major leaders (the five Kage and the five Daimyo)

I didn't want to drink, remembering my experiences with mead but took a single glass of Cyrodillic Brandy anyway, when Baa-chan took a glass of the same, she almost started begging for more... I think I agreed to send a bottle or two to her.

They all acted civil, none of them said anything about the alliance all night. Now that I think about it, I don't know the details of the alliance between them, I didn't have the clearance before, I'll probably get sent a copy of the agreement... I've seen one on Baa-chans desk, it's thicker than all the volumes of 'Biography of Barenziah' put together.

Uzumaki Kurotsuchi, I like it. Kurotsuchi-chan... Kuro-chan... Kuro?

Kurotsuchi...

She's still sleeping, in her own bed of course, maybe one day we'll share a same bed; she's smiling in her sleep.

Anyway, back on track, there were no nasty surprises, no one broke in and yelled 'I object to this marriage!' Baa-chan managed to turn around and glare at everyone, just in case someone was considering it...

It went well, pretty much... other than the fact that we were told to 'socialize' until we can no longer stand, It was great.

We went to our room together, I had seals prepared just for the occasion, a simple pulse of chakra just before bed and we're safe for the night.

We're both in our wedding clothes, she'll kill me once she reads this, but she looks so cute all curled up like that...

Screw all the 'newly-weds' and all the 'first night as a married man' stuff... we were tired and in need of sleep, and we basically have to keep the world running from here on out...

Yeah, doesn't seem so fun now, does it?

Anyway, I'm going to get her breakfast (in bed preferably), she had a lot more dances last night, her dad, her grandfather even Jiraiya-sensei took a dance with her, she came to me pissed off, he probably tried to talk her into sharing anything he could use for his perverted books...

Life is good now, I'll give her my Journal after breakfast...

To be continued...

* * *

AN: Now then, for the announcements,

this took longer than I thought it would, then again, my original idea had both the akatsuki fights and tobi fights and sasuke fights in this chapter... so you can expect those in the next chapter.

Since the canon training trip took two and a half years, and he was in skyrim for less than two years next chapter will have a half-year timeskip, bringing the timeframe just to the beginning of shippuden...

who did the other villages send? You decide on that one, keep in mind that this won't be a harem and that the shinobi that are sent aren't supposed to be to weak or too strong.

Once again, thanks to my two betas, deathshade37 & Twylyte for pointing out the mistakes.

I've started writing the next chapter, I can't give you an exact time when to expect it... there will be a bunch of fights in it though... hopefully, I'm kinda doing this on the fly...

Feel free to review, tell me what I did great, what I ruined, what made the chapter good or bad...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well, here's the third chapter, there should be another one after this one, and then maybe an epilogue chapter to end it all.

* * *

_**!WARNING! This chapter contains excessive spoiler for the Naruto universe! If you are not following the manga plotline, you WILL spoil it for yourself!**_

* * *

This one starts with a small time-skip after the wedding, I'm hoping you find it interesting and that I haven't missed anything...

If there's a part you don't like, the part that could have been done better, send a review, I won't mind... :D

I hope I pulled off the pairing well enough, tell me if you have any ideas.

* * *

Wordcount:

Chapter 1: 13 234

Chapter 2: 16 767

Chapter 3: 18 179

* * *

And special thanks to the two awesome betas:

deathshade37 & Twylyte

* * *

Date: 8th of October/Frostfall (a week after the wedding)

I took a look through my Journal today, I was bored and had nothing to do so I went backwards from yesterday to somewhere in the middle of my training with the Greybeards.

I'm afraid. The Elemental Nations are changing me; when I came to Skyrim I experienced so many things, I changed along the way. I came back, and while my changes were a lot better accepted than I thought they would be, people still noticed.

I'm not scared of the fact that I'm changing, what frightens me is the fact that I haven't noticed it, I don't know why that is. I also don't like the person I'm becoming, one of the stuck-up 'nobles'...

...

I made up my mind, I went through all my plans about everything and after looking through them I scrapped a lot of stuff...

My plan about Sasuke? Scrapped, I won't find him, beat him around a little and lure him into a place where I have the advantage to somehow incapacitate him.

I'll find the traitor and beat him up so hard he'll wish he was never born. Playing fairly with all that; waiting around for him to charge up his Chidori? No, there will be none of that, no mercy, no holding back... if he's strong enough to survive but be unable to fight more, he's coming back to Konoha. I said that I'll break all his bones if I have to.

Orochimaru? There's no point in trying to plan around him, I'll prepare for an eventual fight with him, but that's all I'll do, I can't make plans against that kind of opponent right now.

The Akatsuki? I already have the profiles of the most likely members (all 50 of them) I'll make various strategies against each one of them, although many of them are fairly mysterious.

The masked man? I had thought about so much stuff I could ask him, I'll ask him one question, is he the boss? If so, I'll just rid the world of him and be done with it, I don't care who he is, why he has a Sharingan or about his motives.

The clan? They look up to me, despite the fact that most of them are older than me. I'll give them something to look up to.

Kurotsuchi? There's nothing to change there, I love her and I will keep loving her for as long as I live, that's something I'm certain about.

The world? I have a plan for the Elemental Nations, it could work, but I'll have to leave it to my clan. It will probably take decades to make it a reality.

Skyrim? I'll finish up here and go back after that.

That's all. Nothing more, I'm going training, I seem to have lost my determination somewhere. It's time to get it back.

* * *

… 1 week skipped

* * *

Date: 16th of October/Frostfall

All the shrines are now done, I took a page from a Dark Brotherhood book and placed Azura's real shrine under her statue in the Uzu town square (People don't actually know who the statue represents, most think it's just symbolic). Mora is on one of the mountains in Kumo, Nocturnal in a deep cave in Iwa, and Jyggalag on a small island near Kiri. In a few years they'll be able to give themselves a human form and walk around like they did in the old days of Nirn.

They'll get followers eventually...

Kurotsuchi looked a bit happier so I asked her about it, she noticed me changing back into how I used to be and was glad that I'm going back to my old self.

* * *

Date: 17th of October/Frostfall

I decided not to tell anyone outside the clan about Nirnroot and how it affects unborn children. I'll need to keep an eye on all travel to and from the island.

I actually did some engineering on the root itself, now it does the same thing it did previously but can't leave the island. I've made it so that it needs magicka in the environment to live.

In a decade or so Uzu will have a promising young generation of spell-casters.

* * *

… 1 month skipped

* * *

Date: 14th of November/Sun's Dusk

We're going to Suna. Kurotsuchi and I will be leaving tomorrow and getting back in about two weeks... hopefully; these 'diplomatic talks' usually take a long time to end so I can only hope that this time it will be different.

We'll be taking a small break after that, just the two of us. After that we'll start with our plans to flush out Orochimaru.

I managed to improve my Alteration a bit further. I also noticed that my magicka reserves have grown, probably the effect of being surrounded by a field of magicka in Uzu.

* * *

Date: 15th of November/Sun's Dusk

I'm thinking about making a long-range transportation jutsu, maybe a variation of the Hiraishin that can be used over long range or something similar. Walking takes too long.

We'll be in Suna tomorrow in the evening, luckily, me and Kurotsuchi are the only people going so we can rush through the desert quickly.

Since I'm certain that one day this Journal will be read by someone, probably someone from the Uzumaki clan after both of us are long gone, I can tell you right now, if (and only if) she is certain that it will not ruin her reputation as a serious kunoichi, Kurotsuchi likes to cuddle before sleep...

If I was any less serious, I would have made a prank concerning it already.

It's time to sleep... but I'm not complaining.

* * *

Date: 16th of November/Sun's Dusk

We were lucky to arrive just in time; Gaara was fighting Deidara outside of the village.

I had to make a quick plan, knowing that Kurotsuchi couldn't just stand by and watch. Sasori tried to stop us from interfering, as Deidara needed to finish up before the Suna forces regrouped and retaliated.

I wanted to help Gaara, but that would keep Kurotsuchi away from Deidara and leave her alone against Sasori, I didn't want that, so I distracted Sasori with a few spectral wolves while she slipped past him and joined Gaara.

I don't know much about her fight, Gaara kept her protected with his sand and she used her Lava release to keep Deidara on his toes.

I, however, had to dodge, a lot. I hate puppet users (Kankuro too). I don't remember ever tiring myself this much just by jumping around. I remembered that Kankuro had a nasty habit of poisoning his weapons and I didn't want to risk using a Skyrim antidote against an unknown poison.

So I dodged, and jumped around, and tried firing spells at him, but despite their speed they were small compared to jutsu (the lightning ones had no effect though), and that made them easy to evade for him at that range. (The real one was actually inside the puppet that I thought was him, he was slow in that form and I managed to burn him eventually)

And then he said that he needed to leave since he had an appointment to keep. He pulled out a puppet made out of a body of the Third Kazekage.

He started a speech about something but stopped when he saw me smiling. I was fighting a dead body, and he was basically controlling it with wires (made of chakra, but still, they were just wires), what if I brought it back via Necromancy and ordered it to attack Sasori? Sadly I was no longer alone, his grandma arrived and she pulled out a couple of puppets herself.

I was told to look for an opening while she kept him busy; I didn't want to fight the old hag so I just accepted and hid in the desert. I made a dozen clones that all prepared their bows.

I cast a Detect Life out of habit, that was when I noticed something about Sasori. He was also a puppet, that meant that a head-shot would not work on him; I had to aim for the heart.

Kankuro soon joined Chiyo and they did their best to defeat the third Kazekage. Sasori then pulled out a hundred puppets and somehow controlled them all.

My plan was hasty but worked in the end, the clones kept the puppets from killing Kankuro and Chiyo while I worked on making a seal and compressing it into a scroll. By the time I was ready, about 30 of the puppets were down.

I just jumped into the middle of the battlefield and unrolled the scroll, I did a quick soil preparation and implanted the seal on the ground, the seal affected our entire battle, all of the puppets went down (including Sasori) and all of the people were suddenly very tired, (including me).

It was a seal that slowed chakra, living beings caught in it will feel very tired and a prolonged exposure could be fatal, but I didn't need a lot of time. I punched out Sasori's heart out of his chest and gave it to Chiyo before going to check on Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi was finishing her fight too, Deidara had lost an arm to the sand and one of his legs was useless due to the quicklime hampering it.

I fired an arrow from the ground since no one had noticed me yet. Deidara was good, he managed to actually catch the arrow but he didn't notice the tag that was wrapped around it until it was too late. He was bound in my Reverse Ward jutsu and his chakra was being drained, in a few moments he was on the ground unconscious. It only worked because he was so exhausted; if he had had more chakra he would have been able to break it easily.

Right now, I'm in a hotel room with Kurotsuchi, resting. She's asleep on my shoulder, not that I mind sharing a bed with her, the most intimate thing we ever did only involved some cuddling and a few kisses; we agreed that we'll share the bed and that we're too young for anything more... mature.

I'm getting off topic.

Deidara is getting ready for transport to Iwa, we'll be escorting him personally. Sasori is still 'alive' in that piece of flesh he calls a heart; they'll put him in a harmless puppet and interrogate him while Kankuro and Chiyo go over his collection, I think Kankuro might get a new teacher for puppetry, Chiyo seemed a bit impressed by him.

* * *

Date: 17th of November/Sun's Dusk

As weird as it is, Deidara is crazy, but strangely enough, likeable.

Oh, he is crazy... very crazy, I will admit that there is a certain beauty in explosions, who wouldn't agree? But calling them the ultimate art is a bit of a stretch for me.

He kept trying to question us about our married life, how am I treating Kurotsuchi, and so on; I kept trying to bring it back to the topic of Akatsuki, why do they need the Bijuu for example.

I think I have a pretty good idea about what they want, though I don't know how they plan on doing it.

Anyway, we'll be arriving in Iwa tomorrow, I'll be taking watch tonight, I have a new detection seal I want to test.

* * *

Date: 18th of November/Sun's Dusk

Someone was watching us last night, whoever it is is still watching from a distance. We're in Iwa, Deidara is in their hands now, and we'll be leaving soon.

We'll be ready to capture whoever it is that is trying to shadow us. Hopefully it's another Akatsuki member.

On a different note, Gaara had made some good progress with Onoki, he used to be a grumpy old man but now he's a...

Well, he's still grumpy and old... and a man, but the point is... we'll I really have no idea what Gaara did to him, he seems a lot more optimistic about... everything? It's hard to figure him out.

The Raikage however, found himself a nice drinking partner in baa-chan, I also hear they have strength contests between themselves, Jiraiya-sensei is sooo jealous... it would be hilarious if it wasn't creepy and a bit disgusting.

The Mizukage, Terumi-san, found a nice friend in baa-chan too, I've heard of a few times they went to the bars to try and pick up men... Baa-chan says it's just for laughs, though I doubt that Terumi-san would agree... the alliance gave her a lot of available men, and the rumours about her wanting marriage are now very popular...

She could melt away any man she wants... literally, that might be a bit scary for some of them... last I heard she was chasing Kakashi-sensei. With the amount of demons that man has in his past, I doubt he would want to commit to a single restaurant, let alone a woman. I actually made a deal with Terumi-san, in exchange for some information about him, she'll tell me what he looks like under the mask. (She seemed certain that she'll manage to get it off of him, I asked how and she said that it won't be a problem once she gets the rest of his clothes off... so yeah... mental images).

* * *

Date: 19th of November/Sun's Dusk

I've been thinking a lot more about my parents lately, I think I'll start working on the Hiraishin again once I'm back home.

We're not being followed any more so that's good, right?

Anyway, we'll be stopping in Konoha since it's on the way, no doubt Baa-chan will start her medical jutsu as soon as I enter the village... she gets like that if I don't visit for a long time.

* * *

… 4 days skipped

* * *

Date: 24th of November/Sun's Dusk

That's it, I'm killing the damn pervert as soon as I see him, his perverse nature almost got me married... again!

Ugh... right, from the beginning, we came to the port where we are to take a ship to Uzu (one of the rare few that actually goes to the island, as opposed to the ones that carry tourists that admire the colourful island from a distance). But never mind that, once there, we saw a fight, some guy with a robot was attacking some kunoichi, I couldn't recognize the forehead protector so we just ignored it after she kicked his ass and continued on our way.

Long story short, she's actually some sort of heir, her mom fought Ero-sennin (yeah, I'm back to that old nickname) and they settled for letting their students/children fight it out since they got a tie.

That wouldn't be much of a problem if it wasn't for that damn law they have which says that if a man beats one of their kunoichi, he is to be taken to the village and married to the woman he has beaten in battle.

So if I defeated her, I would be married again, if I lost she would kill me in the arena (since that's what happens to the 'weak' ones) Needless to say, I spent half of my time around Shizuka (the girl I was 'supposed' to marry) holding back Kurotsuchi. Oh, they knew that I was married, but the old 'more than one wife' thing popped up... (Why is everyone so obsessed over me having more than one wife?! I can barely handle keeping Kurotsuchi happy... One wife = heaven, two wives = hell... that's my theory about it...)

So yeah, Ero-sennin arranged a marriage for me. Killing him is too merciful, I'll make plans with Kurotsuchi about him...

Anyway, after a bit of talking (trying to make them see reason) and a bit of staged fighting (faking a draw) I managed to talk her into giving up on me.

There is one little detail... we agreed for our students (once we have them) to do the same as us, though, I don't want to force anyone in a marriage (don't get me wrong, I love Kurotsuchi and getting married to her was one of the best things that happened to me in my life, but I do regret not getting to know her before all the chaos that was the Great Alliance).

I never did promise that my heir/student would fight fairly, I will instruct him to fight for a draw, just like me... maybe by that time, the Nadeshiko village will change enough to forget that tradition.

* * *

Date: 30th of November/Sun's Dusk

Unbelievable...

I never really thought much about my parents, why bother? They're gone, they died on the day of my birth and there isn't much use from just thinking of them.

When I decided to analyse my seal in detail for the first time, I didn't expect something like this.

They actually managed to seal parts of themselves inside the seal, they're in some kind of stasis right now but once they're out they have a few minutes at best...

Dad's soul is bound to the Shinigami, I can't make a stronger binding that would keep him in the living world... (not to say making an enemy out of the Shinigami) but maybe I can do something about mom...

Right now, the only thing that I could do is modify a few spells to bind her into a dead body... necromancy... but that would ruin her mind and she would become just like a regular zombie.

There just might be a chance for her, down the line.

...

I told Kurotsuchi, she's the first one to know.

I'll tell all the Kage too, I have an idea.

Date: 1st of December/Evening Star

I'm losing sight of myself, this is how all the 'evil' people started... _just this once_.

No, I'm not bringing mom back, I can't do something like that. I just know that if I do it, eventually I will need to be stopped. I don't want it to come to that. I will NOT become a figure in the scary bedtime stories that are used to scare children...

I am known as The Devil in one world, I do not need to be known as a God in another.

* * *

Date: 4th of December/Evening Star

They're here, all the Kage are here now, Ero-sennin and Kakashi-sensei too, Kurotsuchi is here too (mainly to keep an eye on Onoki).

We'll be going to the location soon, once there, I'll activate the seal and extract both mom and dad, they'll have a bit before the chakra runs out but at least I'll get to talk to them, and by extracting them I'll remove the only obstacle from me releasing the seal...

I also prepared the memory projection seals, we can see what happened from their own point of view.

This could get really ugly, they trust me a lot but dropping that kind of a bombshell on them is... reckless?

Yeah, something like that.

Time to go...

...

That was tiring... and one of the best moments of my life.

There's still a lot on my mind so I'll be brief.

The seal worked and mom and dad came out of the seal on my stomach.

Tsuchikage kept stuttering, not sure what to do, Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin were just staring...

And mom was... very... mom-like? I guess.

I barely got her to stop hugging me and kept myself from tearing up.

Fifteen minutes was not enough time, I now know more about the masked man, the story about how my mom and dad met... and I know that they're proud of me...

I don't think I can write down how I felt... there isn't enough paper for that.

Dad just had to ruin my surprise, I was planning on surprising everyone with my 'grand-plan' while they were still here in Uzu but he mentioned my 'plan for peace' and I had to tell them that I'll reveal it tomorrow.

Date: 5th of December/Evening Star

That went... better than I thought it would.

No one actually yelled; which was a surprise.

It's a simple plan, inspired by the Empire in Tamriel.

Phase one: Get all the nations to agree to the Great Alliance. (Only Otogakure and Amegakure are resisting right now, one of them belongs to Orochimaru and the other is a suspected Akatsuki hideout.)

Phase two: Improve relations between all nations and villages, make sure no grudges are left.

(Maybe some light 'brainwashing' on new ninja; instead of protecting their village, they will be trained to fight for their country which will bring countries and villages closer)

Phase three: Unity, unite all nations under a single banner and one emperor.

No, I do NOT want to be an emperor, I am sure that with time I can and will bring these people together, however, I am barely handling Uzu right now, and that's with Honoka and Kurotsuchi here to help me. I'm a fighter, I can lead other fighters, I can lead a clan, but leading the world is too much.

The third one seems like the easiest one, after the rest are done. However, the emperor would need unquestionable authority (which should be really hard to do), but I have an idea for that one.

* * *

… 2 weeks skipped

* * *

Date: 19th of December/Evening Star

Some good news this time.

The Uzu Ittai [The Swirling Squad] has been approved by all the major nations, and so far the members are:

Uzumaki Maki of Sunagakure, wielder of the cloth-style ninjutsu and an excellent sealer.

Uzumaki Omoi of Kumogakure, the prodigy swordsman.

Uzumaki Tansui of Kirigakure, a distant cousin of the Hozuki clan and a suiton specialist.

Uzumaki Honoka of Uzugakure, my right hand and a seal mistress.

They're my version of the Seven Swordsmen, there will be more of them eventually, but right now I want them all to share skills and gain experience, they are the elite of Uzu and the world.

Another piece of good news is that we seem to have found out about the last of Orochimaru's hideouts.

The few spies that the nations have in there are doing a great job, and have told us that he should be in the River country for the next two weeks. The multi-nation task force is already getting ready from all around. Ideally, we will find the slippery bastard and end him once and for all. Sasuke will probably be close too, Orochimaru wouldn't want him too far away.

Getting rid of Orochimaru will be a hard thing to do, but it's necessary and it will be worth it in the end.

* * *

Date: 20th of December/Evening Star

We're on the road now, Kurotsuchi, The Uzu Ittai and myself.

Tomorrow we'll meet up with the teams from Konoha and Kumo, day after that with the team from Kiri; Suna and Iwa will approach the base from the other side, distracting them long enough for our larger force to attack from their backs.

There's also a squad of samurai helping Iwa and Suna, that should give them a bit of an advantage.

This won't be a fight, this will be a full out battle; we'll assault them in their territory and basically besiege their base... which is underground.

I have a plan of course, I always do.

Date: 21st of December/Evening Star

Sakura is on the team from Konoha, of course, there's quite a chance that Sasuke will be there so she talked Baa-chan into letting her go... probably. I'll try and get Sasuke alive, but if it doesn't go that way, he dies.

Sakura, Neji, Shino, Yamato (the only Mokuton user I know of, a really funny guy actually), Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin are the ones Konoha sent.

...This battle will have a lot of emotions flying all over the place.

Kumo sent the Eight-tails Jinchuuriki and his team with Darui. Omoi was really happy to see them.

* * *

Date: 22nd of December/Evening Star

Ao and Choujiro are using this mission to assess the newest batch of jounin that want to become the swordsmen of Kiri. Considering I gave them the Kubikiri Ocho back, they have an empty spot that they want to fill out as soon as possible.

Neji keeps glaring at Ao, but since he hasn't attacked yet, I'll take it as an improvement.

We'll be in position tomorrow morning, the other group will be in position too, that's when we start with the preparations, this will be a ninja siege. They won't even know that they're being locked down, unless they have advanced sensors, which they probably do...

Sometimes I just hate being in command.

* * *

Date: 23rd of December/Evening Star

All ready, the clones are placing the perimeter seals, nothing gets out without me knowing, Honoka also put up a few seals around and prepared a giant explosive paper bomb... know that big scroll Ero-sennin carries around? Yeah, she used one of those and filled it with an intricate array that would probably make Deidara faint if he were here.

The perimeter is about a kilometre radius from the entrance, we know where it is, but why sneak in when you can just blow it all to Oblivion and destroy all the small fry enemies along with the inevitable traps?

My life detection seals are telling me there's only 20 of them underground, and judging by the activity, they don't know we're here, I can't read chakra well with these seals, but I'm sure Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke are here, the rest seem to be either scientists or guards (at least low-jounin).

It's finally time to begin the assault, Killer Bee will throw the explosive scroll in the middle of the forest (on top of the entrance) with his tentacle arm and Honoka will detonate it. The second team will make a few fast hits , finishing off any stragglers and retreat, hopefully leaving them open to us.

...

Damn, that was a lot of luck.

We killed 8 of them in the explosion, crushed beneath the debris. The rest quickly went out of the base, and were attacked by the combination of Iwa and Suna ninja, our guys retreated and they followed, Orochimaru Kabuto and Sasuke quickly following after their meat-shields.

That's where the Samurai came in, that was a real surprise for them, and then Suna and Iwa attacked from above and below, with wind and earth respectively.

They tried to retreat and regroup but we were ready for them. By that time, only three of the regular ninja were left, along with the three stooges, Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke.

Darui and Killer Bee took Kabuto away a bit further and fought him, he wouldn't stand a chance against one of them, let alone both.

Orochimaru tried taunting and stalling but he was quickly attacked by Ero-sennin, Yamato and Kitsuchi.

Kurotsuchi and me fought against Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei joined me a few moments later. Sasuke tried taunting too, seems like he became a lot more talkative recently. He said something about me leaving Konoha after scolding him about it.

I didn't even listen to him after that, instead I relied on others to give me a chance. I knew that he never expected me to make a sneak attack on him. He used to know me, then again, I used to know him, before all that desertion business.

His lightning had manipulation improved by a lot, to the point where he could even fire senbon made of pure lightning.

Kurotsuchi kept her distance and used her quicklime and lava to herd him towards Kakashi-sensei.

He was basically stuck in a small circle of ground, with the only way of retreat (other than jumping) behind him; in front of him was Kakashi-sensei with his Glass Sword, to the left and right were fields of quicklime, and behind him... me.

Doton: Dochu Senko let's you 'swim' through the ground (Kurotsuchi taught me that one), and when I just jumped out of the ground behind him and wrapped my right arm around his torso he didn't have much time to protest.

He didn't feel a lot of pain, mainly because of the blend of paralysing poisons on the dagger.

Maki quickly came over and bound him up in the cloth, leaving his mouth and nose free.

I retrieved the dagger from his spine and poured a bit of healing potion on the wound, it would stop the bleeding and close the wound, maybe even fix the spine, but healing potions can't fix the brain and spinal cord. Not even Baa-chan will be able to fix him (not that she would) he'll spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair.

The rest of the battles went as expected, Kabuto was killed off quickly, barely managing to put a scratch on Darui. Orochimaru, as expected, was bursting full of aces up his sleeves.

He saw what I did to Sasuke, and he really didn't like it. In his anger he lost a bit of focus and Yamato decided to use his Mokuton for the first time today, he had been looking for an opening that would give those few seconds of shock as a chance for Ero-sennin to try something.

As it turns out, Sage mode is a really powerful force. But Yamata no jutsu packs more punch. An eight-headed snake then faced off against the Eight-tailed Bull-Octopus... thing.

Everyone else just stood off to the side and fired anything they had at the monster. Gamabunta was summoned soon after.

For a few seconds I thought about sealing Orochimaru inside the void, but I couldn't fully predict the results of that since he still had the connections to the cursed seals all over the place. Still, I summoned Gamaken and ordered him to stay away from the battle, I only needed a clear line of sight.

I sat in a lotus position and closed my eyes while Kurotsuchi (who climbed Gamaken in the meantime, fired away her lava blobs at the snake). It took me a while but Orochimaru was too busy with the Hachibi and Gamabunta to concentrate on me.

It was all a ruse, I didn't really need to wait that long, I didn't need to wait at all actually, all I was doing was emitting a lot of my chakra to make it seem like I'm preparing for something big (which I was).

I told Gamaken to join Gamabunta and try to keep the Orochi in a single place and he did so.

A few seconds later, Orochimaru was attacked from behind by a nine-tailed fox and I was nowhere to be seen... coincidence?

The fight didn't last for much longer after that, Gamabunta and Gamaken stalled the snake while Gyuki and Kurama each fired a bijudama from the left and right, I don't think there's a drop of his cursed blood left in this world (I need to remember to try and get rid of the cursed seals).

Anyway, for the time being, we're all at our camp. One Kiri jounin is badly wounded and a few others have broken bones or some scrapes and bruises, all in all, luck... a lot of it, mostly because everyone knew their place and didn't try and interfere in the fights that were above them.

Sakura is trying to be professional while healing everyone but she glances towards Sasuke's sealed up form every few minutes.

He's probably going to spend the rest of his life confined to Konoha, maybe he'll be confined to a house, or maybe to a cell, I can't say I care much. I told him I'd break every bone in his body if I had to... I'm counting a single vertebrae as a single bone, so he's lucky that it's the only thing I had to break.

Everyone else keeps glancing towards me. I suppose summoning the most powerful known being and having it kill only your enemy was something that... impressed them? Scared them? It doesn't really matter.

We'll be moving off tomorrow, after a nights rest.

* * *

Date: 25th of December/Evening Star

Well, the welcome was certainly more... lively.

People actually didn't glare at me, obviously the details about me having 'control' over Kyuubi (a certain fur-ball is urging me to write down that there is no actual control, only partnership... and now he's yelling at me because I'm disrespecting him with nicknames) aren't available to public.

Anyway, people were almost happy because... maybe I've proven to them that I'm not a devil? Who knows, really. Uzu is my home and the people there respect me despite my age, I don't need to be nostalgic now.

I still can't believe I just got rid of both Orochimaru and Sasuke as threats. Two down, two to go...

Maybe the masked man was recruited into the Akatsuki and I'll get rid of him and the Akatsuki together too? I can dream...

I think I've deserved a rest though, at least for now.

* * *

Date: 29th of December/Evening Star

I was half-expecting something to go wrong on our trip back, surprisingly, it was peaceful. We're back in Uzu now, everyone is resting and I'm in the gardens just being lazy. I have a few things that need to be developed, mostly advanced seals that I'll need later on (if plans don't go horribly wrong).

I almost forgot, I developed a way of instant message transmission, it's a set of scrolls that I gave to each village, there's one of them in every major nation (Uzu too, since it was elevated to the status of a major nation recently)

It's for emergency use only but considering Akatsuki and everything else that's been happening... actually Akatsuki is the only real threat to the world now, most missing ninja are either laying low or looking for some sort of deal with their home villages.

Oh, and the new illegal Bingo book came out, Me and Kurotsuchi are listed as a team on the same page and have the S rank with instructions to avoid where possible, due to our skill and power. It's not quite like dad's 'Flee on sight' order, but I'm not trying to earn notoriety, and I'm not going around single-handedly wiping out armies either.

Ever since the villages stopped putting foreign ninja into their books, these cheap criminal versions for bounty hunters have started popping out, I heard that they are stationed somewhere in Kumo, my guess is that A will hunt them down soon.

Oto no Kuni was annexed to the Yu no Kuni, no one really had any objections since Yugakure got disbanded long time ago and there isn't much value in Oto right now.

Orochimaru's hideouts are being explored, the people either freed or arrested. I heard that there's one girl with Uzumaki features in Konoha now, she was Orochimaru's lead researcher at one of the hideouts.

* * *

… 1 month skipped

* * *

Date: 3rd of February/Suns Dawn

I have to be quick, Kurotsuchi and I are on a toad, Gamahiro is taking us to Suna, the emergency scroll said that Akatsuki took Gaara.

They must have been strong, whoever they were, to take Gaara so quickly. Uzu Ittai is on a mission I sent them on close to Kiri, they'll be arriving to help as soon as they're done.

This sucks.

And just when I got a great idea about the seal I'm working on.

Anyway, they need Gaara alive, that's the first thing I get from all this. The second thing is that they need Gaara, no one else, Nii Yugito would have been a lot easier to get, instead they went after the Kazekage.

Do they need the Bijuu in the ascending order? If so, they'll go after me last. Well, too bad for them, I'm getting Gaara back anyway.

Another thing that worries me is the fact that Shukaku isn't going to cooperate with anyone, maybe Itachi can control it with his Sharingan, but I don't know the details of how it works.

They probably have a way of keeping Shukaku calm, and forceful extraction of a Bijuu leads to death of the container. I may find a way to get around that one, but I'll need time.

We're almost at Suna.

…

I found _him_.

Apparently, Gaara was taken by three men, his guards didn't stand a chance, luckily Temari and Kankuro weren't there to get killed.

No, I haven't found Gaara.

I'm just excited, I found '_him_' the masked guy, and he's wearing an Akatsuki cloak. From cross-referencing the descriptions, he was with Hidan and Kakuzu. The two missing nin from Yugakure and Takigakure, Gaara wasn't prepared for their tricks.

I'm taking a break in Suna, the Uzu Ittai will be here in a day, the Konoha and Iwa ninja in about 12 hours.

We can't get to them before they start extracting Shukaku (assuming they start right away). But whatever kind of ritual they have in mind, it would take at least two days to finish it, even with the relative weakness of the seal and Shukaku itself.

Suna, of course, wants to go right away. I admire their eagerness, but they wouldn't be able to do much on their own, but if we have various ninja from different countries together, we might be able to use some sort of Shock & Awe tactic.

I'm going to bed, I'll need rest for later.

Date: 4th of February/Suns Dawn

Thirty minutes, Kurotsuchi, four Iwa Jounin lead by Akatsuchi, Team Guy, Kankuro, Temari, myself and a big group of Suna ninja including that old granny Chiyo...

That should be enough, though I wouldn't mind having more info about the Akatsuki members.

Stories about Kakuzu go back a long way. He's pretty old and experienced, though that could mean that he's also weakened.

Hidan is said to be a cultist of sorts, not much is known about the cult but that just makes him more dangerous.

If all goes right the next entry should be after the battle.

…

Well, that could have gone better.

First, we tracked them, wasn't hard with so many capable trackers; getting inside the cave they sealed off was a bit of a challenge.

The seal they placed on the entrance was genius. I needed a few minutes to disable it but we managed to remove it without triggering the defence mechanisms.

Neji managed to look at them before we entered, they were concentrating on the ritual too much to notice that we were outside.

The plan we made was simple, we would start the battle from the entrance, remove the rock and fire a few aimed techniques at the enemies to stop the ritual. The Iwa ninja would go above the cave and cave in the entire roof on top of them (after we get Gaara out, of course) Chiyo was an excellent medic back in her day, she could stay with Gaara while we fight it out with the rest of them.

For once, the plan went perfectly. We broke in and made them go on the defensive. Lee was the one to take Gaara out (he had removed his weights before entering). Chiyo started with healing Gaara just as the roof came down on top of the Akatsuki, I noticed that the statue they were using to seal away the Shukaku poofed away like a summon.

We waited for them to appear again. Iwa ninja at their back, ready to use all that crumbled rock around the place as weapons.

I used a wide-range Detect Life spell, trying to see where they were. I was expecting them to just jump out from right under us, but instead they dug their way out right in the middle of the rocks.

That's when I saw the masked guy, the mask was different but it was him. That was the guy that released the Kyuubi on Konoha. Mom and Dad are dead because of him, I'm a jinchuuriki because of him.

Kurotsuchi told me later that I looked really scary in my Nightingale armour with my eyes glowing red, glaring at that Tobi guy (that's what Kakuzu called him).

Tobi said the same thing when he jumped behind Kakuzu, hiding away.

I could see through it though, he might be able to hide from everyone else with his act, but not me.

I had enough of him;

"You're the one... who released the Kyuubi on Konoha..." Over the years, I managed to calm myself while in battle, however this guy is the reason I'm an orphan, he's the reason people hated me so much, he's the reason I was almost completely alone most of my life.

Kurotsuchi managed to hold me back from just charging in, I don't know what I would have done without her.

My Detect Life spell was still working and I concentrated on finding weak spots.

He has two Sharingan, one of which is definitely his while the other is implanted (looks like he's the third survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre).

His body looked strange, the life signs coming from him are different, I can see that his original body is about 30 years old but he's fused with... something that looks a lot like Yamato-sans Mokuton.

Kakuzu had five heartbeats, each of them belonging to a different heart, and Hidan was actually dead, a corpse animated in a way I haven't seen before, with his soul being 'glued' to the body instead being inside it.

So yeah, we were fighting a trio of strange enemies with almost no info about them.

While I was 'scanning' them they were staring at Tobi. Apparently they didn't know he could control the Kyuubi and that he released it on Konoha.

"How do you know that?" his voice changed, it was deeper and more serious; he had stopped acting and just looked at (and focused on)me, ignoring Hidan and Kakuzu.

I just drew my sword and got ready to fight, the Detect Life spell wore off and I used Ebonyflesh to increase my resistance to their attacks.

The Iwa shinobi started launching rocks from the other side while Suna shinobi used wind jutsu to keep the trio in place.

Kurotsuchi, Guy and I, along with a few jounin charged at Tobi, Akatsuchi took his Iwa forces and Neji to attack Kakuzu, Suna ninja attacked Hidan with Lee and Tenten.

I warned everyone about Kakuzu's hearts, and that Hidan has some strange technique, everyone who went after Tobi with me was told by Kurotsuchi to not let him touch them.

Hidan and Kakuzu were separated, Kakuzu was fighting on the river outside the cave, Hidan was inside the cave, not even bothering to dodge all the stuff Tenten threw at him.

We were 'fighting' Tobi in the forest a bit above the cave.

If he sees or senses a long-range attack, he makes himself transparent to it. If he physically touches you, it's over. (If he saw or otherwise sensed a long-range attack, he would somehow become intangible, letting it pass right through him. The same didn't apply in reverse, and we knew that if he physically touched us, he'd remove us from play somehow.)

Fighting Tobi was a difficult proposition, as Taijutsu was ineffective against him because of that ability, he could easily avoid Ninjutsu, and since he's an Uchiha, Genjutsu won't work on him.

The fight was mostly us making a few short combos and then we would regroup. A few techniques and a few well-timed kicks and punches before everyone jumped back.

It was a tough fight but definitely not an interesting one. I conjured up a Flame Atronach to attack him and it did. That was the first hit we made. He disposed of the Atronach easily, but that wasn't just a low-level conjuration spell, it was a Flame Thrall spell.

He was showing off and he stepped over the body of it and started walking towards us slowly. Tobi made the same mistake I did the first time I fought a Flame Atronach. He ignored the body. The explosion had him flying towards me at great speed.

I had secretly coated my Nightingale Blade in a few poisons before and I managed to slice his side as he flew next to me. The explosion had him confused enough that he didn't try and grab me, as soon as he had passed me, I unsealed my bow and drew an arrow as fast as I could.

He was a few meters away from the chakra sucking seal I placed down when the arrow caught up with him.

It passed right through him and he landed on the ground before he could fall inside the array. Of course, others tried to get him in their own ways but nothing worked.

The way he looked at me when he turned around... He was _really_ pissed off.

"That one was payback for the explosive notes on the blanket..." Oh, how confused he must be right now, I know his type, he's the kind of villain that stays in the shadows and plans everything, that one sentence must have been enough to throw him through a big loop; because, there is no way for me to know that.

And then he just disappeared, he probably felt the poisons working through his system, though if he really is merged with something made of Mokuton he probably has ways of healing himself.

When I got back to the cave, the battle against Hidan was just finishing, many were down but not dead, and Kankuro had received a nasty gash across his back. Hidan was drawing a circle with his blood and was about to finish when... he became a pyramid.

Yup, Gaara just made a gigantic pyramid out of Hidan, Sabaku Sotaiso he called it.

Kakuzu was holding out a lot better than Hidan. From what I understood out about his abilities, he could take a heart from someone else and use it as his own. He had one for each element and could manifest them as black masked constructs.

The Iwa elites did pretty well, destroying everything except the Raiton construct and the Doton heart that was inside Kakuzu.

He did grow a bit worried once Hidan was gone and he was left to fight against all of us alone.

It didn't take long for us to get him, at most five minutes. I sent Iwa forces to surround him and make sure he doesn't get away while Suna was on the frontal attack and everyone else was supposed to flank him.

The last construct fell quickly to our sustained assault, numerous jutsu taking it down in seconds. Kakuzu was visibly sweating but he didn't surrender.

It was hard to even get close to him because of those tentacle/hair thingies he had all over his body. We didn't have anything that could endure that kind of an attack or something that could destroy them. So I summoned a pair of Dremora Valkynaz.

Everyone stopped.

"I will feast on your heart!"

"You will meet your end mortal!"

I almost laughed at the face Kakuzu made.

I suppose I should be angry that Tobi got away instead of laughing at Kakuzu, I am angry, just not as much as I thought I would be. I knew it wouldn't be easy, we found out more about his abilities and he didn't find out much about mine. I'm counting that as a victory. That's all there is to it.

Kakuzu, right... well, he found out just how tough Daedric Armour is, you can't just _break_ Daedric Armour... He also found out how sharp Daedric Great-swords are.

When I told everyone that they can fire away without having to worry about the Dremora... well let's just say that Kakuzu was on the _receiving_ end of all five elements this time.

He was set on fire and shocked, his right arm was ripped off by a powerful water jet, most of the tentacle/hair cut apart by blades of wind and what little survived was crushed by rocks.

Neji confirmed that he's dead.

We've set up camp and will go to Suna after a few hours of rest. Total losses, four, I didn't know any of them.

A few wounded but nothing major. Gaara can't hear Shukaku any more but he does feel it's power. A lot less than usual but some of it is still there. I guess they extracted most of it, from what they found out by interrogating Deidara and Sasori, they probably don't need more of Shukaku. That means that the rest of us are next.

* * *

...9 days skipped

* * *

Date: 12th of February/Sun's Dawn

Yugito-san just arrived in Uzu, I told everyone that since they have (most of) the Shukaku, they'll probably go after the two-tails and the rest after that. It's just a precaution, though Yugito-san doesn't like it. I was told that she likes training and fighting strong people; I can probably distract her that way, arrange a few spars and give her some room to adjust.

I've also asked for a copy of the Uchiha clan files from Baa-chan. It's a secret and I have a feeling that I'll find something.

In other news, I've heard that Sasuke needs to be strapped to the bed constantly, his Sharingan is always covered up and he has a bunch of suppression seals on him; though I doubt he would be as much trouble without his legs.

Sakura sent a message and says that she tries her best to take care of him but he just doesn't want to calm down. (He also gets _really_ lively whenever my name is mentioned).

Anyway, I'm making progress on the cursed seal, since it spreads like a disease and covers the chakra system of the infected person, I'll make a counter that will do the same thing and cover the infected area.

I'll avoid the details and go straight to the results. For example Anko-san. (who will be arriving soon too, she volunteered for my experiments against the seal).

If I succeed the seal will change over time and she will get the ability to use both cursed forms (they won't be cursed any more, as the tainted chakra will be purified and removed) at a much lower level. (She doesn't mind the trade of power for control, she doesn't care about the seal at all, though I doubt it could be removed completely without killing the user.)

The only problem I have right now is the brain. The seal makes the person irritable, angry and prone to violence. I can't just shut it off but I can alter it... I think.

Instead of sending signals that trigger violence, I'll have the seal trigger various hormones that will calm the person. (Though since it is still meant to be a tool for combat I won't suppress the adrenaline it releases).

One more thing is that it can only be implemented on Orochimaru's base seal, so there's no risk of someone trying to make an army of ninja with the seal I made. (although Orochimaru's seals do infect the procreation systems and it might be hereditary).

* * *

...2 days skipped

* * *

Date: 15th of February/Sun's Dawn

Well, I'm working on stuff, not much progress anywhere, I've almost forgotten how boring it can be to not get anywhere even with all the hours I spend on this stuff.

Sasuke is still kicking and screaming, no changes there. I'm expected to show up at his trial as a witness or something like that. Not really sure of the details but I guess I'll be told more later.

* * *

...4 days skipped

* * *

Date: 20th of February/Sun's Dawn

Finally, progress. I managed to make a valid version of Hiraishin. Right now it sucks too much chakra out of me **to be used as effectively as dad did, **and I still can't balance out a few parameters of it completely; so I can only use it a few times in a row before I start feeling the stress of it.

I also made a second version, a single-use long-range one (basically a teleport scroll) that can be used by others. It looks like a scroll, and I've locked the coordinates to me for now, but I plan on giving a few of them to the people that are likely to get in trouble.

Other than that, I have some bad news for Kakashi-sensei.

* * *

...2 days skipped

* * *

Date: 23rd of February/Sun's Dawn

We arrived in Konoha today, Kurotsuchi, a few Uzu ninja and me. The first thing I've heard from Sakura is that Sasuke has been quiet for the last few days. He didn't speak at all, he doesn't look at anyone but he still eats regularly and isn't trying to escape.

I don't want to stay here long so I'll be leaving tomorrow morning since I'm needed for that 'character-testimony' this evening.

I'm going now, hopefully it will go fast and I'll be able to get home soon.

…

Holy crap, Konoha is full of scandals these days, first Asuma and Kurenai getting together and now this?!

I knew something was wrong as soon as Sasuke entered the room, the fact that he wasn't trying to kill me by staring at me was the first give away. The second was when he did look in my direction, he looked away right away, but didn't look angry.

The proceedings went as planned, the interesting part happened when Baa-chan asked him if he had anything to say. (it's a rule about these things so she had to ask).

He said that he did and stood up.

"Was the Uchiha clan destroyed on the order of the council and the late third Hokage?"

This time he _was_ staring at everyone.

I didn't want to believe it but the old bastards gave themselves away. Danzo kept his calm front at all times but the other two started fidgeting a bit.

Then the shouting began, it would have been funny if it wasn't so sad. Baa-chan wanted explanations, the advisers kept denying everything, Danzo kept quiet, Ero-sennin tried getting him to talk, Kakashi-sensei tried getting Sasuke to talk and I just stared at everyone.

"Is it true?!"

Sasuke somehow managed to shut them up by yelling.

And Danzo surprised everyone by talking first.

"It is, but how are you aware of it? The truth of that night was classified such that no-one who did not already know was allowed to learn of it."

Then came another surprise.

"Itachi told me a few days ago."

That mean that Itachi had sneaked into Konoha, managed to get inside the hospital, enter Sasuke's room (in the high security wing) and tell him a bed-time story before leaving undetected. And we find out days later.

I underestimated Itachi a lot. I also never expected the Uchiha massacre to be more than it seemed, stupid me, there's always more to the story.

Anyway, there was more shouting, some orders being yelled out, patrols switched and guard routes changed right away.

After that, well, everyone was mostly quiet, Baa-chan rushed through the procedures and sent Sasuke to be locked up for now. They showed us out of the room and I could hear her yelling even as I got out of the Hokage Tower.

Kakashi-sensei was with me and I decided to tell him what I knew of Tobi/Obito.

As expected he took it hard. He still has doubts, of course; I have them too. It has to be Obito though, I know Tobi's around the same age as Kakashi, has a natural Sharingan in his left eye and his right one was removed. Tobi also has a Mokuton construct of sorts attached to his left side.

It's a stretch but at least it fits...

I left Kakashi-sensei to his own thoughts after I described Obito's powers (the ones that we know about, at least).

We'll be leaving tomorrow probably, I still have a few things to do around here, mainly spending the night out with Kurotsuchi for her birthday.

* * *

...4 days skipped

* * *

Date: 28th of February/Sun's Dawn

I did almost nothing today, Kurostuchi told me I couldn't do any work and dragged me outside. We spent most of the day on sort of a picnic together, I won't write any details (we did more than just eat some great food and talk... for someone who's not a jinchuuriki, she sure has a lot of stamina).

I really have nothing much to write about this time.

...

Kakashi-sensei sent a message this afternoon that he might have some ideas about Obito's powers, he said that he'll send it as soon as he can write it down and run it by Tsunade.

I also managed to arrange that the emergency Hiraishin seals I gave away will lead to the Uzu hospital.

So far, the idea is that when someone uses the Hiraishin scroll by channelling a burst of chakra into it, they get transported to the Uzu hospital instantly and the scroll overloads and burns away. (Of course, the room that is designated for that is completely secure).

I sent copies of it to most people I know, including all the Kage and jinchuuriki. Hopefully they don't need to use it any time soon. (I want to devise a way to ensure the scrolls can't be used against us, maybe some sort of identity seal? It's something to look into at least).

I think that's all for today, I kinda miss my 'workshop' as Honoka calls it, but I don't mind spending some time with Kurotsuchi.

* * *

...1 week skipped

* * *

Date: 5th of March/First Seed

Kakashi-sensei was really helpful.

Obito's power is called Kamui, if it wasn't for my knowledge about different dimensions I don't think I would have found a way around it.

It still won't be easy. He can just switch dimensions, so a basic chakra-sucking seal won't affect him. I decided to use that grey thing in my head that calls itself a brain and came up with a great plan!

If I aim at him, I'll miss, so I'll just aim elsewhere.

Brilliant.

Yeah, that was a bit of sarcasm, still, it should work if I can make a scroll with an array that would disrupt his space-time abilities. But then I wouldn't be able to use Hiraishin around that scroll either. Hopefully he uses Kamui as a crutch and has no other significant skills... yeah right, like I'm _that_ lucky.

I'm making a large version of that same seal that will be integrated into the seal matrix over the entire island. The entire island is almost one big seal.

We'll also be testing the new version of the barrier seal I designed earlier on the island later today. It will not only allow for monitoring who comes and goes to the island, with it we will be able to see every single person on the island at any time.

Chakra might be a problem for tha

…

Holy shit.

Just as I was writing one of the Jounin came in and said that Ero-sennin just used the emergency Hiraishin and appeared in the hospital in critical condition.

I'm really tired now so I'll keep this one short.

He went to scout out Ame, he encountered the guy who was the leader of Akatsuki. They fought and Jiraiya eventually had to use the Hiraishin seal to survive.

I contacted Tsunade-baa-chan right away and she used her own seal to get here and help him.

He's unconscious right now so he couldn't say much more than he already did. He lost his arm in the fight, there's more than just that of course, but losing his arm is probably the biggest wound he got.

He should be awake tomorrow, then he can tell us all about the Akatsuki leader.

* * *

...2 weeks skipped

* * *

Date: 19th of March/First Seed

Well, the preparations are done, Uzu is now safe from both Obito and Nagato... Side-effect of that is that there is a lot of chakra going through the ground and the air due to all the seals around the island.

It isn't harmful in any way to us, but it probably will affect plant-life eventually.

I've simplified the seal that should work against Nagato and the one that should work against Obito, after that I managed to combine them into a single array and placed it on a scroll... then it was only a matter of mass-producing it and distributing it to other nations.

That's the bad thing about becoming the number one most wanted person in the ninja world; everyone gets together and finds a way to stop you, just like Orochimaru was stopped.

* * *

...1 week skipped

* * *

Date: 24th of March/First Seed

They tried to get Nibi, Yugito-san appeared in the hospital via Hiraishin. She's not hurt or anything, just exhausted, Itachi and Kisame attacked her and managed to drain her almost completely. I've already warned everyone about it. Akatsuki is starting to move again.

...

Sasuke sent me a letter, it was short and to the point, he wants to meet. Though he never said that _I_ should visit _him_ (since he's still basically imprisoned in the hospital room that's the only way this can happen), but I guess he doesn't want to seem inferior or something.

I was planning to go to Konoha and check the barriers over the village anyway.

* * *

...2 days skipped

* * *

Date: 27th of March/First Seed

Well, I'm done checking the barriers in Konoha, Kurotsuchi sent a message that Roshi-san and Utakata-san have also appeared in the hospital, Roshi-san was pretty beat up but it isn't serious.

I'm going to go see Sasuke now, maybe he has something he hasn't told anyone else, since Itachi is supposedly still 'loyal' to Konoha he may have told Sasuke something about Akatsuki.

…

Well I can't really say I expected anything else.

He said that he won't apologize for all he did, and all the trouble that he caused. But he admitted that he was wrong in doing it...

He could be going crazy, but then again, with the kind of world we're living in, that isn't a surprise.

I asked him what he plans on doing now. His answer to that question was a bit surprising;

'What is the point in planning anything with my life when it is not in my power to make any of those plans a reality?'

So basically he said, 'I dunno.' in a really depressing way.

So I rephrased,

"What if you did have the power?"

"Do you remember my goals and dreams when we introduced ourselves to Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes."

"One of those turned out to be false. If I had the chance, I would restore the clan and do what I can to make them take the right path."

"... She still cares, you know." Sakura, of course.

"Then she must have cheated in the academy to get all those high scores."

He basically called Sakura stupid for loving him. Well I would have argued but I can't say that I haven't thought the same, then again, not all love is same. He noticed that I didn't try and defend her.

"You're not hitting me for insulting her, why is that? Don't tell me that 'team Kakashi' completely fell apart in less than four years?"

"Well, I'm not allowed to jump into defence of other women any more, my days as a knight in orange armour faded away once I got married."

"I heard about that, congratulations by the way; I wanted to attend at the time, but I misplaced my invitation." I could see the small smile, hell, only the Uchiha could consider that miniature movement of a single muscle a smile...

The rest of the conversation went along the same lines.

We lightly insulted each other, he managed to give off a half smile (half smile by a normal definition, by Uchiha standards he was grinning).

Once I was done and outside, Neji asked to talk to me, apparently Hinata wants to meet. Well, I was putting this off for a while, and what better chance to settle this than now, when Kurotsuchi is hundreds of miles away and can't kill Hinata 'accidentally'.

She'll be coming over in the evening, I don't want any of the cliché 'tripped and fell on you, sorry?' stories happening, I'll even use Hiraishin if I have to just to avoid any 'accidents' like that.

This is Hinata... I don't think there's anything to worry about... unless she faints again.

…

Well, I'm not the only one changing I guess.

First, Sasuke grows up and sees the mess he's made on the way.

Then Hinata actually gets some courage.

Not much courage, mind you, she still stutters a bit and can't make eye contact with me, but she's getting to the point where she can actually be around me and keep conscious.

She basically said that she still loves me and that she probably always will. But she also realizes that she can't have me; she offered to help in any way she might be needed.

"I made a promise once, 'When I become Hokage, I'll unite the Hyuuga into one family' I obviously can't do that now. So I'll ask you, Will you become the heiress of the Hyuuga clan, lead them towards happiness and fulfil my promise for me?"

She said that she was planning on doing all that but that she feels honoured that I would put that much faith into her.

We talked about some other stuff, I avoided any subjects that might include Kurotsuchi, there's no need to hurt Hinata by mentioning her.

She just left a while ago and I'm going to pack up before saying goodbye to everyone and heading home via Hiraishin. I also have an idea that could improve the Elemental Countries by a lot. I'll need my 'workshop'.

* * *

...1 day skipped

* * *

Date: 29th of March/First Seed

Somehow The Sanbi had been captured, from all the movements Akatsuki made over these past weeks, I'm guessing they'll attack Uzu directly to try and get the jinchuuriki that are still here.

I'm keeping all the Uzu shinobi forces on high alert and the anti-Obito seal is constantly active, however, I'm keeping off of the anti-Nagato seal, I want him trapped.

When Nagato comes here, and I'm sure he will, I'll be ready to summon Gamahiro and Gamaken to help fight against any summons he sends our way.

* * *

...4 days skipped

* * *

Date: 3rd of April/Rain's Hand

The seals just reacted, Nagato arrived on the far side of the island, he's stationed himself on one of the hills there and sent his puppets forward with that Konan woman.

They'll be here in a few minutes, everyone has been notified.

My plan is as follows;

Confront all of the puppets.

Activate the seal that I designed against them.

The puppets will then be useless and I'll make Konan escort me to the real Nagato.

I'll ask the bastard why he's even doing all this; Ero-sennin says that he might be an Uzumaki so I'll at least try and give him a chance, but only one.

Depending on his answers, I'll decide what to do next.

…

Well, Obito has some excellent persuasion skills...

Nagato went from a peace-loving freedom-fighter to a mad man bent on destroying the world so that it can be rebuilt... all just from Obito persuading him.

Anyway, 'Pein' as he called his collection of puppets, fell into my trap, they stood in front of me, with Konan and were about to say something (probably something dramatic and awesome in an evil kind of way) but I didn't want to even hear it, I just activated the seal and disrupted the long-range chakra transmission that they needed to function.

They just fell down and Uzu ninja surrounded Konan. I could see her sweating from quite far away. The chakra receivers were removed and the bodies stored in a myriad of secret locations. It didn't take long to convince Konan to lead the way to Nagato; I just mentioned that I already knew where Nagato was and that I'll give the order to attack if she doesn't agree so she had to agree. Probably with the idea that she might be able to help Nagato in some way.

Kurotsuchi, the Uzu Ittai and me followed, as well as Yugito-san, Roshi-san and Utakata-san. After about half-an-hour of travelling we found a giant tree made of paper which was Nagato's hiding place.

To say that he looked half dead would be nice of me, he managed to survive somehow, though I don't know how exactly, with all those rods stuck in his back... and the malnutrition... he looks so thin and sickly that I was a bit scared to even sneeze in his general direction.

We argued.

I managed to get him to tell me about his life (even though Ero-sennin had told me some things, there were a bunch I didn't know about).

I then told him about my own life, leaving out my time in Skyrim, I then called him an idiot and said that he was wrong.

Long story short, I told him that losing his parents and friends gave him no right to spread pain and suffering to others, he argued that it was for a good cause and that it would pay off in the end. I called him and idiot and gave him an example, my own plan.

I asked him how much has the world improved due to my actions and the willingness of others to work with me. I then told him the number of people that had been killed because of my actions (the ones from all the labs Orochimaru had around the world, there weren't many that were loyal to the man so only about 50 died in the end).

I asked him how many people had died because of him and how many more would have died, how many more children would lose their own friends and families because of his action, because of the fact that he could not see that he was doing the wrong thing.

I think that's where I got him, he argued more after that, but it was somewhat weaker and he had lost a lot of ground by that point.

I finished the discussion when I regressed to my old self for a few seconds, while yelling something like:

"I WILL do it!" after he questioned my resolve...

So, yeah, Nagato and Konan are on their way back to Ame with the bodies. I'm resting with Kurotsuchi on my shoulder right now, and everyone else is doing their thing.

I think I'll go to sleep now, it isn't late or anything, I just don't feel like moving right now.

* * *

...3 days skipped

* * *

Date: 7th of April/Rain's Hand

So, yeah... The Uchiha clan earned the title of 'most surprising' today when Itachi turned himself to Konoha. (I keep laughing every time I imagine Kotetsu and Izumo at the gate, seeing Itachi slowly walking towards them...)

He says he managed to get rid of Kisame and is willing to accept any punishment that he is given, including execution as soon as he tells them everything.

Well, I can't say that I'm not happy with the results of all this since, according to Itachi, there are only two members of Akatsuki left now, Obito and Zetsu.

Orochimaru's data says that there is an entire army of Zetsu clones hidden somewhere to the north.

Obito is planning an invasion of sorts, and Itachi tells us that he _must_ have the Rinnegan... which is too bad since I had already put up a bunch of those anti-Obito seals all over Amegakure...

If he wants to use his full power in Ame he'll need to get rid of the seals, and he can't get rid of the seals without getting close, and to get close he'll need an entire army backing him up... Like the Zetsu army, which we aren't supposed to know about since not even Itachi knew about it.

He'll either find a way around it or charge in with his army; We'll be ready for both.

* * *

Date: 8th of April/Rain's Hand

Well, I think that's done with the planning phase. That thing that could help the elemental nations I mentioned a while back is actually a set of way-points I plan on making later.

Something like the old mages guild used to have on Vvardenfell, basically, instant travelling between two distant places. It's gonna take a while for it to be ready, but I can organize it all without a problem once Obito is gone.

It only took me a few hours to get through the initial plans, meaning that I started planning this morning and it's lunch time now.

Kurotsuchi is making ramen; I still don't know how she manages it but she'll burn it all as usual and I'll eat it anyway... and then I'll praise her cooking without any trace of sarcasm or joking, she'll try it herself and start shooting lava at me for making fun of her...

Sometimes life is just... good, no matter how many bad things are happening in the background.

* * *

Date: 9th of April/Rain's Hand

I was right! His army has been spotted making preparations for an underground march towards Ame, all the data we got from Orochimaru really helps us in this.

This is a real war.

Suna, Iwa and Konoha are sending large forces towards Ame in order to protect the Rinnegan, Kiri is preparing the defences and the forward bases for the counter attack, Kumo is doing the same, They'll be the main players in the counter attack but the others will be the ones to defend Ame.

Minor villages are also helping, they see what choices they have.

Personally, I think Obito is desperate, he probably had no idea that Orochimaru had discovered so many of his plans. And now we're using that to counter him. Then again, he might have some kind of an ace up his sleeve.

We still haven't received the word to move out but it's only a matter of time. I have to go to the workshop now; I have a new seal that could help a lot in battle if Obito brings out anything big.

* * *

Date: 10th of April/Rain's Hand

We're moving out in two hours, most of the Uzu forces are support and we'll be hanging back during the defensive part of the war, if we don't suffer many losses we'll also be the support in the attack.

Two battle groups, one getting ready for defence the other preparing a counter-attack or reinforcements if needed.

The defence battle group is made of 4 divisions,

1st defence division, led by Gaara (also the defence commander)

2nd defence division, led by Onoki

3rd defence division, led by Kakashi-sensei

4th defence division, led by Tsunade-baa-chan

1st is the main division with almost 13 000 shinobi in it, organized in regiments, depending on their roles, 2nd and 3rd have about 15 000 together and are meant for flanking and special tactics while the first one is mainly there to soak up damage.

The 4th one is the support, including the medics. That's where I'll join up with my Uzu forces (150 shinobi of various rank, including all the jinchuuriki that all have their orders and positions already.)

There's also the unofficial fifth one with all the reserves that are already preparing for the counter-attack.

The attacking force has 5 divisions,

1st division, led by the Raikage, A (commander of the attacking force)

2nd division, led by Kitsuchi (with a large part of Iwa forces ready to attack from the mountains in the west)

3rd division, led by Mei-san

4th division, led by C, acting as support

5th division, led by Darui as the commando division, ready to mark all enemy positions.

First three offensive divisions will attack from various directions once they get the signal to begin the attack, the 4th has the support part taken care of(that's where we'll come in and join up), the commando division will use hit&run tactics to find and mark enemy positions before the main attack.

It's a fairly simple strategy, but still, I'm glad I refused the offer to lead the support division instead of C-san, coordinating more than a hundred sealing specialists will not be easy.

I've managed to modify the anti-Obito seal (I'll call it the dimensional anchor seal, or anchor for short) to make it fit on a small paper tag, it has a radius of a few meters so it can only make sure that Obito doesn't pop up right next to you or uses his powers close by, but we're mass producing those tags like crazy. By the time the counter-attack is ready most of our men will be ready to face Obito.

(This might seem like me giving everyone a way to get around the Hiraishin, but I wouldn't be me if I hadn't found a way around it before I'd even finished making the simple anchor seal.)

Imagine the look on his face when he tries to just phase out of a barrage of incoming kunai, and they hit him... perfect.

Time to leave; I need to give a motivational speech and all that.

* * *

...1 day skipped

* * *

Date: 12th of April/Rain's Hand

We just arrived and they're almost here, I checked in with baa-chan and Shizune-nee-chan about an hour ago, a few people I know are in the same division but most have too much stuff to do for a chat right now.

I'm a bit nervous, as I should be, but I'm a lot more excited to be honest.

I may not have time to write often for the next few days, with all the fighting that will be going on.

I need to leave and make sure everything is ready, I also need to help Kurotsuchi get into that spare modified Dark Brotherhood armour... that _really_ tight leather armour... I guess I picked up something from Ero-sennin after all, but she's my wife, I'm allowed to daydream about her, right?

We'll win this.

* * *

Date: 13th of April/Rain's Hand

The defence went well.

They tried to sneak into Ame through some underground tunnels, Doton users made sure they came up to have fun with the rest of us.

They're all clones, not much power or abilities but there's more of them, initial estimates say that there's more than 90 000 of them, which is bad, since we've gathered barely 70 000 for the war.

Our losses are about 15 000 on the first day; their losses are almost double that. While it's a good thing that we're winning, I can't help but wonder if more could have been saved. We lost a lot of men because of the powers these Zetsu clones have, once the full report about it goes around, I'm sure there will be even less casualties.

They retreated once the sun set and there's a strategy meeting I have to be on in a few minutes. Kurotsuchi is checking her equipm

…

Damn that was tiring.

So while I was writing (as usual) a jounin came into my tent and started yelling something about chaos on the front lines and me being needed right now at the 4th division HQ.

So I went, and saw baa-chan dissecting one of the Zetsu clones. Then they told me about the ability they had where they could imitate anyone by just coming into contact with them.

I gathered some Uzu seal experts and made sure they were the real ones before starting to work on a sealing array. It was tough making up a seal and drawing it at the same time while still piecing together what it is that you actually need to counter with it.

Kyuubi told me that I could use his power to detect the ones with evil intentions among the army.

So the seal was modified to connect me to the comm centres of every division and at the same time focus my attention on a smaller area so I could easily pinpoint the fakes.

10 minutes later the seal was ready and I entered my Tailed Beast mode and connected with the seal. I quickly found where the closest fakes were and contacted the comm centres to share the total number of enemies in each area.

The seal experts were working with baa-chan since she found another way of locating the fakes, they had spore residue on them. There was a prototype tracking seal made in 15 minutes. 15 more minutes and there were about five dozen of those seals all around the divisions, tracing the fakes.

In the end we lost another 3 000 tonight. It could have gone a lot worse but it's still 3 000 too many .

The meeting was mostly to agree to the time of the counter-attack, the commando divisions found and marked all of the enemy positions already and lost a small number of troops in the skirmishes.

Tomorrow we'll make a preliminary counter-attack using our defending forces in order to repel the Zetsu clones. Kiri will flank them from the direction of Konoha and drive them towards the Iwa forces in the mountains, they will then join the attack and then herd the remaining enemy forces towards the Kumo army, by that time, we'll probably drive them back to their base so that will be the last battle for the day... hopefully.

We haven't used our jinchuuriki today (other than my short usage of Kyuubi's chakra while finding the fakes). Since we don't know what Obito has against us (we still don't know much about that statue he used to seal Shukaku).

I need sleep, as soon as I wake up I'm moving away. Next entry should be after the final battle.

* * *

Date: 14th of April/Rain's Hand

It's over, not all of it, there's still a few important things that need to be settled as soon as possible, but it's finally over.

The preliminary counter-attack in the morning went well, they kept losing more troops than we did. Once they figured out they couldn't just stand and fight against our superior strategy and fire-power they started retreating in the general direction of their base. Kiri forces were done with their flanking manoeuvres in a few hours and forced them to the west.

Iwa caught them in a pincer-attack and tried to use some of it's forces to surround them, that part failed.

Casualties on the first day; almost 20 thousand overall.

Casualties on the second day; about 10 thousand more.

We got to their base by nightfall. They had lost about 75% of their forces. We outnumbered them 8-to-5.

We set up camps instead of attacking right away. After a few hours of rest and reorganizing the forces, they were split into 4 divisions; 3 based on their position and the last one was support.

Obito used his trump cards, Sanbi, the weakened Ichibi and that statue...

Gaara went to fight the Ichibi with a few more people, he chose to take it back into himself since it was a danger like this, and I didn't want to guess what would happen if we just destroyed it since it's so aggressive, the Sanbi will probably do the same thing it did last time, hide and go to sleep.

Bee-san and Yugito-san took on the Sanbi while I prepared something to get rid of the statue.

I had a big crate brought to me, it was filled with modified kunai with special tags I made, now, I talked about sealing stuff into the void before, but this was the only way to do it in the middle of a big fight. I ordered some sealing experts to go help Gaara deal with Shukaku being sealed inside him and took command of a small squad of Kiri shinobi.

Then, I had to get all 238 kunai close enough to the statue, but not in a single pile. The shinobi I took command of made sure that it was done.

The sequence had 87 hand-seals, some of which I had to invent in order for it to work properly, by the time I was done the kunai were in place, either stuck inside the statue itself, in the ground around it, or hanging off of wires on it.

Hijutsu: Kyomu no Fuuin [Secret Art: Seal of Nothingness]

I'm pretty sure that only Kisame would have been able to use that jutsu (if he was alive and knew it) because that thing sucked out almost all of my chakra, and I have a lot of it. It did the job however.

Imagine a lightning bolt, got it? It's somewhere about a foot wide, right? Well, Kyomu no Fuuin made a lightning bolt so wide, that it enveloped the entire statue... and once the light disappeared, the statue was no longer there, neither were the kunai.

I managed to seal it into the void successfully.

By this time we had lost a surprisingly small amount of shinobi, in the last few days they met with others from different countries and out of necessity they learned to work together to cover each other. Nothing breeds trust as fighting a common enemy and having common losses.

Gaara was far enough to be safe from what I had planned next, but Bee-san and Yugito-san were still fighting the Sanbi.

I turned into my final mode, the one where I become a gigantic fox made of gold chakra, and prepared a _really_ big Bijuudama. Our forces hadn't started the final attack yet so they were safe, standing either behind or to the sides, I yelled for Yugito-san and Bee-san to get away and they did.

Sanbi will reappear in a few years; the Zetsu clones won't.

The attack went as planned: Obito managed to survive and was standing in the middle of the crater, his fists clenched, radiating anger.

It wasn't much of a battle since we were in the middle of a smoking crater with more than 20 000 ninja charging in to fight against the madman who started it all.

Kakashi-sensei was there in an instant fighting ferociously. Obito managed to keep up, obviously his skills weren't only with Kamui. (Kakashi-sensei carried and anchor seal tag on him so Obito couldn't use Kamui near him.) They also talked about their team but that seems a bit too private for me to write it down here.

He tried retreating back to find a place where he could teleport away, he didn't find any room, since the ground got covered in Kunai carrying anchor seals in mere seconds.

He was trapped, and he had no way of getting away.

He didn't give up, I guess that's admirable. Kakashi-sensei prepared his signature technique.

Obito's right thigh received an Ebony Arrow, courtesy of my Nightingale Bow. Gai-san appeared behind him and kicked him towards Kakashi-sensei.

Kakashi had a Raikiri ready by then.

I don't know his last words since they were spoken too quietly for me to pick them up.

I think the rest can be guessed, regrouping, celebrations and so on... I wasn't there for the most of it.

I think I'll take a walk, maybe get something to drink with someone and clear my mind, we may have won today, but I think this was the biggest loss of life in a battle ever recorded.

…

Well, I made my rounds, the Uzumaki clan lost 14 people in this war. They were all great shinobi and great people, the first deaths in the new Uzumaki clan. There will be a memorial placed on a hill overlooking Uzugakure.

First I went to check up on baa-chan, (Kurotsuchi was already asleep and I wanted to check on everyone before joining her in our tent).

I saw Ero-sennin hitting on her and watched from a distance. When she didn't punch him after a few minutes I got a really bad feeling in my stomach, like she was going to say something disgusting. I didn't hear her of course, that's for the best, because she managed to knock the pervert out with a single sentence.

I also saw that he was using the prosthetic arm that Chiyo made him, (I think she tried hitting on him back when she attached the prosthetic to him and taught him how to use it) though it might have just been her weird sense of humor.

Sakura was helping Shizune with the remaining wounded.

Both Ino-Shika-Cho generations were togetherand Shikamaru seems to have a broken arm, he kept whining about how troublesome it was.

The rest of Konoha genin are with them, some injured and some not, no crippling injuries among them. I just watched from a distance, not wanting to intrude but Neji saw me and called me over.

I spent a while talking to them and excused myself since I really was tired.

I ran into Anko on the way back and she thanked me again for the help with the cursed seal, she said that it saved more than just her life today. She also offered me a drink but I had to postpone that since I remembered then that I hadn't seen Gaara around.

As it turns out, Gaara was sleeping soundly, the sealing took a lot out of him and he fell asleep as soon as it was finished, I checked the seal that was put on him this time and made arrangements for check-ups to make sure everything went well.

I'm going to sleep now, in a few days, once we have the total number of casualties and everything else ready we'll move out back home; I'm taking a vacation after this.

* * *

...2 months skipped

* * *

Date: 16th of June/Mid Year

I'm only researching a few things at the moment, and none of them are urgent so I'm spending only a few hours in the morning on it while I do the paperwork and training in the afternoon, Kurotsuchi has her own obligations, but she's close by most of the time.

One of the older jounin asked me if I had an hour or so to check up on something, once I got to his house he explained. He and his wife had their first child on the island, and it accidentally froze the curtains this morning. Sure enough after a small diagnostic spell, I'm certain that we have the first spell-caster born into the Uzumaki clan. I explained, of course, that it was the new 'bloodline' and they seemed really proud that their little son was already showing talent.

Which reminds me, I need to make some sort of school for spell-casters.

* * *

...2 weeks skipped

* * *

Date: 29th of June/Mid Year

I got an update from Sakura today; Sasuke had his Sharingan sealed away and is confined to the Uchiha compound for life. Itachi is confined to Konoha since his eyesight is pretty bad and he can no longer fight actively. Sakura was assigned as their personal doctor and has moved into the compound with them. She says that there are only a few people in all of Konoha that have any trust for the Uchiha brothers, but they don't mind. Both of them are content with getting killed if it's what Konoha wants.

Sasuke orders Ramen from the Ichiraku every day and sometimes Itachi goes to pick it up if Sakura is busy. She says that there are rumours about Ayame actually being interested in the older Uchiha, and him being the stoic as always she has to take the first steps... I swear, the Ichiraku have no skill when it comes to choosing the right people to support. First they support me while the whole village hates me, now Ayame falls for Itachi. Though, I have to agree, they _would_ make a nice couple.

* * *

...1 week skipped

* * *

Date: 7th of July/Sun's Height

The memorial has been finished, it's a big spiral column with names of all the people we lost engraved into it, I'm hoping it will stay at 14 for as long as possible.

* * *

...3 months skipped

* * *

Date: 18th of October/Frostfall

Tomorrow is the grand opening of the Teiketsu gates. There's one close to each hidden village and one near every capital city of each country. Some of the other cities also have their own gates.

All testing is completed, safety is at maximum... it was a pain making it as a jutsu/seal array instead of recreating the spell itself. But at least people can use it this way.

Each one is actually a building consisting of few areas. I had to get some architects to design the best layout for it.

The central room is meant for transporting people and goods while basement serves as warehouse. There's also some sleeping quarters for the guards and the people who need to wait a bit in order to travel. It's just a big hotel with a warehouse and some fancy jutsu that lets it teleport people to other hotels like it... I guess that's the simplest explanation I could think of.

* * *

...3 months skipped

* * *

Date: 6th of January/Morning Star

I'm having trouble with one of my seal arrays... I don't really know how to explain it...

Right, imagine a soap bubble as a single universe. Now, there's a piece of string that connects the two universes that I know about, though that's not important now... now imagine a smaller bubble on top of one of the bubbles... got it? Now try and make it so that the smaller bubble is actually inside the bubble instead on the outside... yeah? Ugh... this is so difficult to explain but I understand it myself.

Anyway, I'm trying to make an artificial realm of oblivion for all the tailed beasts. There's no way that I'd be able to do it myself, I'll need all of the tailed beasts to cooperate with me in this in order to get the needed chakra. I wanted to make 9 smaller realms but initial calculations are telling me that would be about 80 times harder to do than just a single big one that they can then separate between themselves.

It's just... such a big project... I'm practically creating a new universe, mortals aren't meant to do stuff like that.

* * *

...3 months skipped

* * *

Date: 19th of April/Rain's Hand

I had a dream last night, It was about Skyrim and I'm willing to bet that it was from Azura. I saw innocent people, civilians, getting killed by both the Stormcloaks and the Imperials; does this mean that the civil war is still on? I also saw a dragon flying above but it wasn't Paarthurnax. Did the dragons return just like in the prophecy? Then there was a big Nord wearing armour made of bone, I saw him using shouts in High Hrothgar, training with the Greybeards, was that the Dragonborn?

Then came the worst part, I saw the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary burning, that was the image that woke me up (though, I've never been stopped by that kind of thinking).

* * *

...4 days skipped

* * *

Date: 24th of April/Rain's Hand

Another dream, no sign of the Dark Brotherhood in this one either, but I did see the Dragonborn, the civil war and the dragons, not the same images as the last few times though.

There should be a report about some 'unusual happenings' on my desk by now, maybe it will take my mind off of Skyrim.

…

Yeah, right.

Those 'unusual things' that are happening around Iwa include:

-A half-naked woman that has black birds following her.

-The same woman identifying herself as 'The Night Mistress'.

-That same woman using strange jutsu to impress people around.

Nocturnal managed to make herself a physical form and is now wandering Iwa in search of Nightingales for her shrine and champions to do stuff for her.

Maybe the others managed to make themselves their physical manifestations by now? I doubt Hermaeus Mora would walk around much, same for Jyggalag, Azura might take a stroll or two, though.

* * *

...5 days skipped

* * *

Date: 30th of April/Rain's Hand

Konan came to Uzu today, she said she had something really important to talk about, she also stopped in Konoha on the way to say hi to Ero-sennin.

…

Well, Konan says that Nagato wants me to get rid of his eyes once he dies. To make sure they're gone for good. I see no problem with that.

He's still convinced that he'll die any day now, despite the fact that baa-chan made sure he'll live for at least another decade. That woman does miracles, she even managed to make sure Itachi could get over his disease, sure, he isn't supposed to over-exert himself, but there isn't any reason for him to do anything strenuous right now... ew, mental images involving Ayame-nee-chan...

Anyway, Konan is trying to get through to Nagato, I'm not sure if there's anything between them but I won't ask.

* * *

...2 weeks skipped

* * *

Date: 13th of May/Second Seed

I have received the permission to alter Sasuke's cursed seal. Since it's a 'different model' it won't be the same thing as Anko's. I'll leave for Konoha in a few days and probably stay there for a few weeks.

Kurotsuchi is trying to cook again today.

* * *

...2 weeks skipped

* * *

Date: 25th of May/Second Seed

Mei-san was in Konoha too, she came here on business today (I didn't ask). After I got settled in she met up with me and asked to talk to me about something.

I gotta say, that woman is a born talker, she can switch topics without you even noticing, before I knew it we were talking about fuuinjutsu.

Now, that was suspicious, _very_ suspicious. She then tried her best 'cute' face to ask me for any spare paralyzing tags I had... so of course I gave her a dozen of the modified ones and wished her luck in finding Kakashi-sensei.

About half-an-hour later I met up with baa-chan, when I told her that there is a certain Mizukage currently raping one of her elite shinobi she almost chocked on her sake (of course, I timed my sentence to her drinking) she then took out that crystal ball that Sandaime-jiji left behind and we had many laughs at Kakashi's expense while he was trying to escape the Mizukage with his left leg and both arms completely paralyzed. Baa-chan asked why the tags don't paralyze the entire body and I told her that those were modified. I can make one that would paralyze him completely, but that would slow down his blood flow enough to make him... useless to the Mizukage... if you get my meaning. Of course we stopped watching once things got serious.

It's evening now, and there's still no sign of either of them, I'll leave in the morning before sensei tries to catch me, I heard him curse my name from the other side of the village.

* * *

...3 months skipped

* * *

Date: 4th of August/Last Seed

Karin is becoming more invaluable every day, she has an extraordinary mind, but her personality could use some work...

Omoi doesn't seem to mind it though, I've heard from Honoka, who heard it from Maki that those two are spending some more time off-duty together, good for them.

Apparently, she used to have a crush on Sasuke, now with him crippled in Konoha, she seems to have let go of him; good, because Sakura seems to have finally broken Sasuke's shell. Baa-chan says that he's letting her in, about time.

* * *

...2 weeks skipped

* * *

Date: 18th of August/Last Seed

My long-awaited prank for Ero-sennin has finally been sprung. Kurotsuchi went with me to Konoha and we set everything up. Kurotsuchi entered the female part of the hot springs and placed the seal tags while I activated them.

Every time Ero-sennin tries peeking through the fence, the seals will detect him and some graffiti will appear on the inside of the fence (pervert is watching!).

I wonder how long it will take him to figure out how the women know that he's peeking... serves him right for trying to set me up with a marriage.

* * *

...1 month skipped

* * *

Date: 24th of September/Heartfire

The foundations for the Elemental Empire have been ready for a while now, finally we are building something on them.

A joint government is being organized, something that will oversee all the trade agreements and everything else concerning more than two countries. I don't know anything else about it, I've just been told about it. The details are going to get here soon enough.

* * *

...3 weeks skipped

* * *

Date: 15th of October/Frostfall

It's time.

I was in my office with Kurotsuchi when Honoka came in and said that I have a visitor, some woman.

Honoka said that the woman said that I'll know who it is if she tells me one thing, 'Moon-and-Star'.

Of course, I had Azura brought in right away, though I still don't know why she decided to get to my office physically instead of just calling me to her with dreams. (it's been about a month since the last dream I had from Azura).

She said everything I was expecting her to say.

It's time for me to head back to Skyrim; that world needs to be saved too; I'm the only one who can do it.

Kurotsuchi and I argued a bit, since she wouldn't let me go alone, she wanted to go too. I was expecting that, how could I not expect it? I gave in, I knew that she wouldn't give up, no matter how hard I fought against it.

I just got done packing up. Kurotsuchi is running some errands that need to be done. I'm leaving Honoka in charge until we get back, all the major villains are gone, all that's left is politics and I won't even be involved much in all that, besides, I'll be in constant contact with Honoka so if I'm needed back in Uzu I can always go back.

I don't know what new dangers lie in Tamriel, but that never stopped me before. I'll be sending messages to all of the Kage just before leaving, though I'm only explaining it fully to baa-chan, she won't have enough time to get here and stop us if she, for some reason, thinks she should.

We'll be leaving tonight.

* * *

AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed it, Let me know what you liked and what you didn't like in this chapter through reviews, if you have any ideas you can always send a PM, I'll respond to them, don't worry...

On a different note, this chapter just ended 5 days after Naruto's birthday, to be more precise, his 18th birthday. both him and Kurotsuchi are 18 and I'll try my best to make them both as serious as possible while leaving that tinge of humor I manage to throw in every now and then...

That's it for this one, see you all next time

P.S. I made another fanfic, a bucket of ideas I never finished, you can find it on my profile, they're free for taking as long as you tell me you're taking them for yourself; there's bunch of different universes there, including Mass Effect, Crysis, Bleach, Naruto and various crossovers between them.


End file.
